El rescate
by Queen28
Summary: Amor y traición en medio de una misión, no se dan cuenta que la vida solo quiere rescatarlos de ellos mismos. Harry-Ginny-Draco.
1. El recuerdo

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

(N/A)Para mi eterno amor, Mi Hija Luna Ginebra.

Capitulo 1. El recuerdo.

3:33am-Estaba sentada sobre la alfombra de su habitación en su pequeño departamento. Con el pensamiento totalmente alejado de su cuerpo. La agonía del por qué, no daba tranquilidad a su cansada alma y seguía recordándolo como si hubiera sido ayer…

…

_-¡Harry amor! Llegaste a tiempo. -Decía Ginny caminando hacia la puerta de Grimmauld Place feliz._

_-Hola Ginny- Dijo él fríamente._

_-Parvati, no sabía que venías a cenar, pasa por favor.-Ginny llamo a kreacher para pedirle un plato más en el comedor._

_-Adelante- Harry se hizo a un lado permitiendo el paso a Parvati._

_-¿Por qué te quedas a cenar, no es así Parvati?, hace tres meses que no te veía, desde tu última misión con Harry.- Decía Ginny dirigiéndose al comedor con una sonrisa._

_-Ginny tenemos que hablar.- Comento Harry un tanto agobiado, haciendo que Ginny se detuviera._

_-Claro amor. Parvati danos unos minutos, pasa y ponte cómoda._

_-No Ginny, ella tiene que estar presente.- Cometo él._

_-¡Oh claro! No hay problema, dime._

_Harry hizo que Ginny se sentara en el sillón de una plaza frente a la mesa de centro que él ocuparía como silla un minuto después, mientras Parvati, seguía de pie junto a la chimenea._

_-Ginny, lo que pasa es que Parvati está… ella está….- Harry no podía terminar la frase._

_-Embarazada.- Comento Parvati hablando por primera vez en esa noche._

_-¡Wow! ¡Esto es para celebrarlo!- Decía Ginny mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia ella para abrazarla pero antes de que pudiera llegar la voz de Harry la detuvo._

_-No Ginny, antes tienes que saber quién es el padre.- Dijo él con la cabeza baja y la mirada puesta en el piso._

_Ginny no supo distinguir la verdad detrás de las palabras de Harry, por lo que se giro para verlo y después volteo hacia Parvati, vio a ambos con cara de… lo siento. Pasaron unos minutos._

_-¿Quién es Harry? ¿¡Harry! ¿¡Parvati! . -Preguntaba ella, como si de esa respuesta dependiera su vida._

_-El padre… Soy yo, Ginny.- Se levanto mirándola a los ojos con un puñado de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos logro entender._

_-Pe… ¿Pero cómo puede, cómo puede ser?- Pregunto ella incrédula, quería pensar que era broma y que pronto le dirían la verdad y ella terminaría riendo por lo tonta que fue al pensar que era real._

_Pero no pasó, no fue así._

_Mientras él, por su parte intentó explicarse._

_-Ginny Yo… hace tres meses… en la misión… estábamos solos… no sabíamos si sobreviviríamos… no sabíamos qué pasaría. –Siguió hablando .- Después de dos meses de la infiltración por fin podíamos pasar un día en el cuartel, lejos de toda esa maldad; si hubieras visto lo que nosotros vimos, te darías cuenta que fácilmente se te va la felicidad sin necesidad de la presencia de los dementores. La crueldad de la gente hacia los de su misma especie, es terrible, porque a pesar de ser diferentes magos y muggles llevamos lo mismo en las venas.- Sus ojos denotaban cansancio, tristeza pero también realidad y continuó hablando.- Todo eso añadido a una botella de whisky de fuego y una chimenea encendida fue lo que propicio que Parvati y yo estuviéramos juntos esa noche, sólo eso.- Y calló._

_Ella estaba atónita, no creía lo que él le decía o más bien no quería creerlo. Cruzó sus brazos nerviosa y volteó hacia él, tenía una pregunta que haría que todo esto cambiara._

_-Tú… ¿La amas?- Y buscó sus ojos verdes para poder encontrar la verdad._

_-Ginny yo… No, Lo siento Parvati.- Se giró para verla y volvió hacia su pelirroja.- No, No la amo… pero tengo que hacerme cargo de mi hijo, es mi deber estar a su lado._

_Con estas palabras Ginny entendió completamente a lo que se refería, él y su faceta de es "Mi deber", por qué no podía simplemente decirle que la amaba; que era feliz con ella; que lo perdonara y hacerse cargo del bebé de Parvati. Ella sabía que podía con eso y más, pero no, el eligió por ella y eligió vivir sin ella._

_-Mañana mismo mudo mis cosas para que puedan continuar con sus planes.- Dijo, sin poder aún derramar una sola lágrima, y salió de la sala._

Aun no sabía cómo había hecho para encontrar ese departamento; solo agradecía eternamente a Hermione y a Luna, que sin preguntas la ayudaron con todo y muy lejos de juzgar, apoyaron a Ginny para que pudiera mudar sus cosas sin tener que pisar más de una vez la casa de Harry.

Ginny sabía que él estaba en una misión, que Parvati vivía en su antigua casa y que estaba en reposo porque el embarazo era de alto riesgo. Que irónica la vida, ahora Parvati ocupaba la habitación en la que ella durmió durante dos felices años. Aunque ahora no podía ni recordarla sin que esos pensamientos llegaran a su mente.

Miro su reloj y eran las 4:27am. ¡Merlín! en un par de horas tenía que estar en pie e iniciar un nuevo día. Un día más sin él, sin su amor, sin su olor, sin sus caricias, sin nada. Subió a su cama e intentó dormir, aunque no le fue muy difícil después de todo el día de trabajo y las interminables horas de pensar en lo que le había pasado.


	2. Empezando de nuevo

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 2. Empezando de nuevo.

El sol empezaba a salir y bañaba su cara con su calor, ella hizo un pequeño gesto arrugando la nariz y abrió los ojos. Era un nuevo día, su nuevo día, quizá sería el día que tanto había esperado, en el que por fin pudiera darse cuenta que ella también tenía derecho a rehacer su vida y continuar.

Salió de la cama dispuesta a empezar todo de diferente manera, la vida como auror no era siempre fácil; y aunque ya se había atrapado a varios mortifagos, desde la caída del Sr. Tenebroso aun había un sinfín de seguidores con la misma causa.

Gracias a que había hablado con Kingsley, el ahora jefe de aurores, fue removida del grupo de Potter (sí, desde ahora seria Potter y no Harry) y su nuevo dirigente era Dean Thomas antiguo novio y compañero de Hogwarts.

Decidida al cambio total, se puso un pantalón deportivo y calzo tenis, una sudadera y amarro su pelo dejándolo en un chongo bajo una visera; estaría dispuesta a cambiar todo incluso el inicio de su día, este día saldría a correr.

Bajo los tres pisos desde su departamento por las escaleras, en cuanto sintió el aire fresco entrar por sus fosas se sintió renovada, no sabía por qué pero estaba segura que ese día algo cambiaría.

Empezó a caminar para llegar al parque St James, que se encontraba muy cerca de su departamento, ya que ella vivía en el centro de Londres Muggle, cuando de pronto algo paso.

Ella atravesó la calle sin divisar un auto deportivo lujoso de color negro con los vidrios polarizados a una velocidad un poco alta para la zona, se detuvo al escuchar el sonido que hacia el auto al frenar. Sintió miedo, no podía haber hecho nada más que detenerse, ni si quiera intento sacar su varita, nada, solo se detuvo; en realidad esto si estaba comenzando como un cambio de vida, ya que lo primero que pensó es que "no" quería morir. Y eso que esa idea había estado vagando por su mente desde hace dos meses que todo paso.

-¡Ve con más cuidado Idiota! ¿¡No ves que casi me arroyas!-grito de tal manera que hasta su garganta dolió.

La persona que manejaba el auto ni se inmuto por el comentario, el rubio solo pudo asegurar que tenía una muy buena vista, ya que la chica que casi arroyaba tenía un muy buen cuerpo. _"Aunque un poco esquizofrénica"_ pensó. Cómo se le ocurría pasar por una calle sin si quiera mirar el semáforo, no cedió ante el comentario de ella y siguió de filo sin verle la cara a la chica.

Ya más tranquila con lo ocurrido y con la necesidad de seguir viviendo, corrió algunos kilómetros en el parque y regreso a su departamento para darse un baño y aparecer en el ministerio.

Un poco de maquillaje, pelo suelto y ya acondicionado, unos Jeans ajustados pero cómodos, una blusa negra de manga larga y botas negras seria su vestuario del día de hoy. Había hablado del cambio y decidió no volver a utilizar las remeras extra grandes y dejar los pantalones que no le sentaban bien.

Viajo por polvos flu, sin duda para ella era más rápido hacerlo así y se sentía como en casa. Al llegar al ministerio basto con una sacudida para que desaparecieran los restos de hollín. Siguió de largo para encontrarse con Dean Thomas su nuevo jefe y poder planear la estrategia del día de hoy.

-¡Hola Dean!- se acerco y beso su mejilla.

Él le respondió el saludo y el beso, la invito a sentarse y a esperar un poco a alguien que llegaría a apoyarlos ya que el resto del equipo estaba con Potter en la nueva misión. Esperaron unos minutos cuando escucho una voz bastante conocida.

-¡Hola Dean! ¡Un gusto volver a verte amigo!- Seamus Finnigan acababa de entrar a la oficina en la que se encontraban los dos aurores.

-Hola Seamus amigo, el gusto es mío- Dijo el moreno dando un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

-¿¡Ginny! Hola ¿cómo has estado?- se dirigió y la saludo con la misma euforia.

-Bien Seamus, ¿Tú qué tal? ¿¡Me cuentan que atrapaste a muchos malos! ¿Es verdad o es que compraste a la chica reportera nueva del profeta?- Rieron por el comentario y Dean se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien, pues como viejos amigos y rivales de amores- sonrió con su propio comentario- el destino nos pone juntos de nuevo en esto, y es que es ahora nuestra responsabilidad la misión Sant Ángel.- Comento Dean algo serio y con determinación.

-Pues estamos listos para escucharte- dijo Seamus- Adelante con las indicaciones y la forma en la que se hará el infiltre.

Ginny no lo tenía en mente, pero al momento que Dean menciono lo de rivales en el amor, recordó que ambos chicos querían estar con ella en el colegio, de hecho salió un tiempo con Dean pero no funciono. Pensó que la vida de nuevo le decía que tenía la oportunidad de encontrar más hombres en su vida y que pronto se daría una nueva oportunidad.

Se pusieron atentos para escuchar decir a Dean:

-Esto es lo que haremos, Thorfinn Rowle sigue suelto y según las investigaciones que Pott...Que hemos realizado-se corrigió, ya sabían lo que pasaba entre Ginny y Potter, siguió- sigue atrayendo gente a la causa, logro asesinar 17 muggles el fin de semana pasado en Greenwich, no hemos logrado averiguar para que necesita esa sangre, y menos siendo de muggles, no tiene caso pensar que la requiera para un embrujo; la sangre de muggles no tiene nada de magia y no creo que pierda su tiempo extrayendo hasta la última gota por diversión. Es por eso que debemos infiltrarnos, debemos ser cautelosos sí, pero si no actuamos rápido temo que esto termine muy mal. Para esto necesitamos la ayuda de alguien que conozca cómo se manejan, alguien que sepa sus movimientos y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Lamentablemente se ha rehusado a ayudarnos, él se libero de todo esto y fue absuelto de los cargos en su contra y en contra de su madre- A estas alturas Ginny y Seamus sabían perfectamente que se refería a Draco Malo- él comprende la dimensión de la situación y propone darnos conocimientos pero no pretende hacerse pasar de nuevo por mortifico para poder sacar la información.

-¿Pero si no acepto ayudarnos antes, como haremos para que ahora si lo haga, que ha cambiado?- Pregunto atento Seamus.

-Nada, no ha cambiado nada, pero es mejor insistir a quedarse sentado-Hablo Dean- Sabemos que estuvo en las filas de Valdemoro cuando su Padre era fiel seguidor, sabemos que se cambio de bando y hasta hace cinco meses era un auror encubierto; dejo la causa y no sabemos la razón, pero si es la que me imagino, no podrá negarse ahora.

-¿¡Una mujer!- Pregunto Ginny un poco confundida con la información.

-¡Un hijo!- Confirmo Dean.

-¿¡Malo! ¡¿Un bebé! Pero si su esposa murió hace… ¡Cinco meses!- Ahora el confundido era Seamus.

Ginny se levanto con cara de duda, se dirigió a Dean, este solo asintió, sabía que lo que estaban pidiendo ambos era una explicación.

Mientras tanto en la Misión que Harry dirigía en La India…

- Thorfinn Rowle se ha escabullido miles de veces, no entiendo porque siempre llegamos tarde, pensé que esta vez sí lo atraparíamos- Hablaba Harry con la voz subida de tono por el coraje.

-¿Crees que alguien le esté pasando información?- Pregunto Ron mientras se acercaba a un cadáver juggle.

Ron era auror y trabajaba junto a Harry, cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido con Ginny, se decepcionó tremendamente de Harry, pero su trabajo era excepcional y él sabía perfectamente que tenía que seguir luchando si querían erradicar todo el mal, y así la muerte de su hermano Fred no habría sido en vano.

Ahora vivía junto a Hermione cerca del ministerio, ella también trabajaba ahí como mago forense, encargada de averiguar las causas de muerte de los magos y muggles caídos en batalla o en medio de ella.

-No creo, ¡Estoy seguro!-Contesto Harry- Solo que no logro desconfiar de ninguna persona que conozca la situación.

En el Ministerio de Magia…

Departamento de Aurores- Indicaba la puerta con un letrero sobrio.

Dentro dos jóvenes sentados en sus sillones esperaban la explicación de su Jefe cuando…

-Toca, Toca, Toca-.

-Adelante- Indico Dean.

Una Joven bruja entraba por la puerta vestida con un traje tipo ejecutivo de color morado que le asentaba muy bien al cuerpo, el pelo negro y recogido en una coleta alta hacían acentuar mas sus rasgos orientales.

-Buenos días Mi nombre es Che Chang, del departamento de Recursos Mágicos y he venido aquí porque necesito actualizar sus datos- decía mientras ingresaba a la oficina.

-¡Ah! ¡Por Merlín! Estamos en medio de algo importante ¿¡No puede esperar!- Pregunto Ginny un tanto violenta.

La Joven oriental le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y hablo el Jefe- Vamos Ginny solo dile tu nombre, edad, nivel de jerarquía y nombre del cargo para que pueda irse- volteo hacia Seamus- Tú igual.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto la pelinegro, girándose para ver a Ginny de frente.

-Ginebra Weasley, 24 años, Auror Nivel 1, Estrella 5- Y volteó a ver a Seamus con cara de sigues.

-¡Oh! Seamus Finnigan, 25 años, Auror Nivel 1, Estrella 4- comentó rápido un poco apenado por estar distraído.

La oriental apuntaba con su pluma y dirigió su mirada a Dean y comenzó a hablar, -Dean Thomas, 26 años cumplidos, Jefe de aurores Nivel 1 Grupo 2, Estrella 1, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- comento un poco coqueta y salió de la oficina.

-¡Vaya Dean creo que causas una buena impresión!- Rio Seamus al ver la cara de su jefe y amigo.

-¡Ya basta! Por favor continua Dean-Dijo Ginny con algo de fastidio.

Dean se levantó con un puro entre los dedos y comenzó a explicar:

Draco Malfoy dejó las filas de quien ustedes saben a causa de la desesperación de su madre por saber que se encontraba bien y con vida; cuando su padre fue encerrado, él y su madre fueron juzgados y liberados de todos los cargos. En ese momento él mismo decidió ser parte de nosotros, claro que encubierto, él no quería que nadie se enterara porque sería una muerte segura. Hace 5 meses dejó de serlo y se dedicó de lleno a sus negocios, que si me lo preguntan son muy buenos, ese hombre no tendría que trabajar el resto de su vida y cinco generaciones más, podrían de gozar del beneficio-suspiro- siempre nos acompañaba junto a su esposa a las reuniones que hacíamos en el ministerio, pero hace un año dejo de hacerlo, ya no veíamos a Astoria su esposa, entre nosotros; simplemente desapareció, él siempre nos decía que estaba indispuesta y un poco enferma pero que no era de gravedad. Hasta que hace 5 meses ella falleció, el cambio repentino de Malfoy me hace poner en duda y pensar que la causa de la muerte de Astoria fue el parto, las fechas coinciden y varias veces se veía a Malfoy más contento que de costumbre como con un motivo, es eso lo que me hace pensar que podrá ayudarnos, no querrá un mundo como al que a él le toco vivir para su heredero.

Ginny y Seamus comprendieron lo que acabada de decir, era o ayudarlos o enfrentar a su hijo a un mundo quizá no igual, pero muy parecido al que él pereció. Simplemente no podría hacerlo, Malfoy había sufrido mucho y ahora su mundo era su madre, sus inseparables amigos y… "su hijo".

-Seamus, necesito que vayas a verlo y convencerlo de que tiene que ayudarnos- decía el moreno mientras volvía a su asiento.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, pero supongo que tenemos un segundo plan en caso de que se niegue- Puso su mejor cara de duda con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-No, si no lo tenemos a él, estamos solos, el grupo 1 sigue en La India intentando seguirle los pasos a Thorfinn Rowle, sabemos que no está solo, Selwyn y Goyle están con él. Pero aun no podemos tener más pistas, el informe que mandará el grupo 1 será hoy a las 5pm. Espero que para esa hora ya hayas tenido suerte Seamus, Ginny necesito que redactes los informes y empieces a planear la estrategia en caso de la negativa de Malfoy.

Ginny y Seamus asintieron y salieron del despacho de Dean con los pensamientos perdidos, esto iba más en serio que cualquier otro caso, ellos no descansarían hasta lograr su cometido y por lo que se veía no era nada agradable.

En la India…

-Supongo que tus cuñados estarán gustosos de verte- Decía Ron sarcástico y un poco enojado.

-No Ron, Parvati hablo con ellos y nos darán alojamiento pero no creo que estén a gusto con verme, y menos si no es casado con una de sus hermanas pequeñas, imagina que harías tú si Gin… Lo siento Ron, solo entremos- Dijo Harry con una tristeza tremenda en los ojos.

Entraron a la casa que más bien parecía un palacio pequeño, todo era amarillo y se imaginaron por lo que veían que era una familia pudiente, llegando a la puerta un chico moreno, alto y con los rasgos parecidos a los de las hermanas Patil sonreía.

-¡Hola! Es un gusto que hayan llegado, pasen esta es su casa- Decía abriendo paso para que entraran.

-Mi nombre es Chosovi y soy hermano de Parvati y Padma, aunque creo que a ellas ya las conocen- dijo un poco sarcástico.

-No molestaremos mucho Chosovi, solo necesitamos un lugar para dormir, el resto del día lo tendremos ocupado- Indico Ron mientras le tendía la mano y se presentaba.

En cambio Harry prefirió saludar con un ademan de cabeza, ya lo conocía, él había ido junto a Parvati cuando ella le confesó a Harry que esperaba un bebé.

Los hizo pasar a uno de los cuartos donde aguardaban dos grandes camas y la cena. Hasta ahora habían sido amables con ellos y eso hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco incomodo.

Tomaron los alimentos y planearon salir a buscar la última pista que tenían de Rowle, un bar en media India que se decía era de su propiedad y era el camuflaje perfecto para que muggles llegaran a él sin tener que buscarlos.

En Londres…

Seamus llegaba a un edificio bastante elegante de varios pisos, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y pidió a Merlín que ese hombre los ayudara.

-Buenas tardes, he venido a buscar al Sr. Malfoy- Dijo a una secretaria bastante guapa y muy concentrada.

Ella volteo a verlo y le dijo- ¿Tiene cita?- y continuo escribiendo.

-No, pero supongo que no será necesario soy un antiguo compañero del colegio- Dijo Seamus con tono seguro.

-Su nombre por favor- Seamus Finnigan… a sus órdenes- Contestó él, no dejaría la coquetería aunque de él dependiera la vida del mundo mágico.

-Un segundo por favor- La chica rubia tomo el teléfono y marco unos números, hablo en voz baja, Seamus no logro escuchar lo que decía solo la veía asentir con la cabeza.

-El Sr. Malfoy está ocupado, pero dice que con gusto lo atenderá si puede ser breve- La rubia lo miro esperando una respuesta.

-Claro, seguro, no hay problema- Dijo él con una leve mirada de mentira.

-Por aquí por favor- Y abrió la puerta de la oficina grande que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

-Finnigan- Hablo Malfoy al tiempo que se dirigía a él y le estiraba la mano para el saludo.

Esto confundió un poco a Seamus, no conocía la faceta de buena gente de Malfoy, de hecho en el colegio nunca se hablaron, pero Seamus conocía perfectamente todo lo que Malfoy hacia por caer mal y por fastidiar a sus amigos.

-Buenas tardes Malfoy- Contesto el saludo y estiro su mano- Supongo que no sabes a que he venido, digo por el recibimiento.

-Esperaba que tú me quitaras esa duda Finnigan, toma asiento- El rubio de impecables ojos grises se dirigió a su asiento y lo miro con su antigua cara de arrogancia.

-Bien, pues esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos Malfoy, cada día mueren más muggles y aún no logramos atrapar a Rowle; ni saber qué es lo que quiere hacer, vacía sus cuerpos y los deja ahí tirados. Disculpa que sea tan directo pero tengo el tiempo contado, ¿Sabes algo que pueda ayudarnos o más bien alguien?- Dio su mejor tiro, tenía que meter la duda en Malfoy para que él decidiera si quería ayudarlos.

-No imagino para que pueda querer la sangre, ¿Por qué no la han encontrado o me equivoco?- Miro al confundido Seamus.

-No, solo los cuerpos vacios, los revisamos, checan la causa de muerte y van directo a la morgue muggle, de la sangre no sabemos nada- dijo él con algo de duda ya que esto no lo había corroborado personalmente.

-Me parece que deberían vigilar mejor los cadáveres- dijo Malfoy altanero- No vaya a ser que cobren vida, eso les traería más problemas de los que ya tienen.

-¿Cómo? Pero es que no has oído, los cadáveres están en la morgue muggle, protegidos por muggles… y a disposición de todos porque los muggles no servirían de nada si un mago se los quisiera ¡robar!- comento Seamus comprendiendo a que se refería Malfoy.

-Así es, me temo Finnigan que lo que quiere Rowle, es un ejército de Inferí, creo que no lo han hecho tan mal eh- comento con media risa en sus labios-, Han bajado sus seguidores a tal punto que necesita levantar a los muertos.

-Tienes razón-dijo Seamus y asintiendo con la cabeza.- Ahora, solo algo más Malfoy, ya sabes cuales son los planes de Rowle, el grupo de la India nos tendrá información a las 5pm ¿Vienes? O prefieres ver el partido de lejos- Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta en espera de respuesta.

-A las 5pm- Repitió Malfoy y Asintió con la cabeza- Esto no quiere decir que yo vaya a infiltrarme pero estaré ahí para ayudar en lo que pueda.

En la India…

Harry y Ron regresaban a la casa de los Patil, sin haber encontrado el dichoso bar al parecer el encantamiento era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaban, sin embargo había magia en ese lugar podían sentirlo.

-Solo unos minutos mas y tendrás que ir a rendir el informe, el traslador está casi listo- Comento Ron a Harry mientras este movía el cuello con cara de cansancio.

En el Ministerio de Magia…

Ginny, Dean y Seamus se encontraban sentados en los sillones de una gran sala, ahí se llevaría a cabo la reunión con el líder del grupo 1 para que les diera los informes actuales. Seamus les había contado que también tendrían la presencia de Malfoy, aunque aun no aceptara participar de lleno.

Un minuto antes de las 5pm tocaba Malfoy la puerta de sala de juntas.


	3. El primer encuentro

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 3. El primer encuentro.

-Adelante- indico Dean.

-Thomas- asintió la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, diviso a Seamus a quien también saludo con la cabeza y volteo a su derecha, ahí se encontraba ella, la miro por unos segundos, ella estaba sentada con la mirada un poco perdida, su pelo rojo caía sobre sus hombros y se notaban sus ojeras- ¿Weasley?- dijo con tono de duda.

-Malfoy- Volteo ella a verlo a los ojos- Pensé que tú eras Constelación no Estrella- dijo él dirigiéndose a Ginny. El había estado de auror y sabía que los grupos se separaban por constelaciones hasta que Dean subió de puesto y solo llamo a sus 5 subordinados: estrellas, siendo él, el número uno.

-Es de sabios cambiar, ahora Estrella 5, nunca más Virgo- dijo ella en tono seco y sin moverse de su lugar.

-Siéntate Malfoy no tarda en aparecer "Aries"- dijo Dean en tono burlón.

Una pequeña luz apareció y empezó a crecer, era la hora Harry llegaría y daría su informe encontrándose con ella después de dos meses de no verla.

-Dean- Saludo Harry bastante tenso al ver tanta gente.

-Siéntate Harry todos están al tanto de los ataques y Malfoy estará ayudándonos con algo de información- Contesto Dean al saludo de Harry.

Harry se sentó y volteo a verla, se veía tan frágil, tan sola, sus ojeras llegaban a mitad de sus mejillas, y por la hinchazón de sus ojos se podía asegurar que había estado llorando, estos meses sin ella eran lo peor de su vida, él quería gritarle que se sentía igual, que lo perdonara pero el solo recuerdo de Parvati en cama, lo hacía anteponer su responsabilidad a sus sentimientos. Jamás pensó verla y no poder tocarla, oler su aroma a Jazmín que invadía toda la sala, sus manos pequeñas ahora estaban entrelazadas, ella estaba sentada en la silla abrazando sus piernas, sentada como niña, como si quisiera ser protegida. Sacudió su cabeza, sabia a lo que había ido y tenía que ser rápido.

-No pudimos encontrar el bar, al parecer son buenos en los encantamientos de ocultación- dijo sin mirar a nadie en especifico.

-Malfoy dedujo que los cuerpos serian robados para lograr un grupos de Inferí, hemos enviado a la morgue muggle a Estrella 2 y 3 para que puedan proteger los cuerpos- dijo Dean.

-No le será difícil hacerse de mas cuerpos- Hablo Harry- Al parecer es un bar muy famoso y todos los muggles que van a la India llegan ahí.

-Han sabido algo de Goyle- Pregunto Malfoy.- Más bien, ¿Han buscado en las mansiones Crabbe y Goyle?

Todos se giraron a verlo, seguro él sabía algo que los demás no.

-No hemos podido alcanzarlo, es algo escurridizo- dijo Harry contestando a su primer pregunta- Y no, aun no hemos revisado esas casas.

-Bien este es el plan- Hablo Dean- Harry tú y tu equipo seguirán en la India hasta encontrar ese maldito bar y obtener más información, Ginny tú y Seamus deberán de ir a la casa de los padres de Crabbe, y Goyle, sé que esto es peligroso pero cuento con que Malfoy les dará la información necesaria para salir de ahí con vida- y se dirigió a Malfoy quien solo asintió con la cabeza- Yo iré con Kingsley directo a la morgue muggle, sacaremos los cadáveres y los traeremos aquí, no queremos más problemas por ahora.

Harry sintió un dolor profundo, Ginny era enviada prácticamente a una misión suicida y él no podía hacer nada, solo verla partir, no podía permitir que fuera sola, Seamus era bueno y ella era aún mas, pero solos en esas mansiones, no le gustaba nada la idea.

-Bien, ¿Qué esperamos?- Dijo Dean esperando a que todos salieran a donde él había indicado.

-Malfoy-Dijo Harry antes de que este saliera- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo con sus aires de grandeza- ¿Tienes miedo?- y se sonrió de lado levantando una ceja.

-Sí- dijo Harry tajante, lo que desconcertó a Malfoy totalmente- Pero no por mí, ¿Iras con ellos?- pregunto en seguida- ¿Iras con Ginny y con Seamus?, digo tú conoces esas mansiones, sabes lo que aguarda, sabes los peligros.

-No me digas que cambiaste de idea ¿Y ya no quieres a Patil?- Dijo lo mas pedante que podía ser- Quieres de nuevo a la pequeña Weasley ¿Contigo?, Quien te entiende Potter, vaya forma de cambiar de mujeres- Y rio a carcajada suelta.

-Malfoy ¿Iras con ellos?- lo único que le importaba a él era asegurarse que Malfoy iría para que Ginny estuviera más segura, sabía que Malfoy era un excelente auror y más aún porque conocía al enemigo como a él mismo- ¡Merlín! ¿Iras?

-¿Qué me darás Potter? por cuidar a tu pequeña comadreja- Pregunto aun con todo de burla.

-¿¡Qué quieres!- dijo con tanta seguridad que le daría la vida misma si se la pedía.

-Vaya, vaya, así de seguro estas de querer qué la proteja. Pues entonces iré, aunque aun no te diré que es lo que quiero a cambio, ya tendré mi forma de hacer que me devuelvas el favor- y salió de la oficina para ir en busca de Seamus y Ginny que se estaban preparando para salir.

Harry tomo su traslador un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que Seamus y Ginny tendrían la ayuda de Malfoy. ¡Merlín! Acababa de pedirle a uno de sus peores enemigos que cuidara lo que más amaba en la vida.

Por su parte Ginny sentía que moriría en esos momentos, ni el incidente de esta mañana la haría cambiar de opinión, le pidió a Seamus que se adelantara mientras ella entraba al sanitario, ya adentro, se recargo en la pared y fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar en cuclillas. No podía más, el dolor de no tenerlo con ella la consumía, quería dejarlo todo, a lo mejor si el mal triunfaba la muerte para ella sería más rápida y no habría más dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos cubrieron su rostro, se sentía tan vacía, unos pequeños ruidos la hicieron que volviera al lugar donde estaba.

Tocaban la puerta del sanitario.

-Un segundo por favor- Dijo y se limpio las lágrimas, ya tendría después tiempo de seguir con su sufrimiento, ahora tenía trabajo que hacer, eso era parte de lo que la mantenía con vida, su trabajo.

-Quién… ¿Malfoy?, Esté es el baño de chicas, el de ustedes esta al final del pasillo- dijo e intento volver a cerrar la puerta pero algo se lo impido- Necesitamos ir a tu casa por tus cosas, Seamus ya fue a la suya y no tardara en volver, necesitas llenar tu mochila de pociones, vamos yo te diré cuales.- dijo el serio y espero su reacción.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero es que acaso iras con nosotros?- dijo bastante confundida- Hasta hace unos momentos dijiste que no querías inmiscuirte más de lo debido.

-Ya no quieren compañía tu y Seamus o ¿Qué pasa?- dijo burlón- Hace unos momentos casi me suplican que fuera y ahora te niegas a que vaya.

-¡No!, Claro que no me niego es solo que, me destanteo tu cambio de opinión tan repentino- dijo ella saliendo del cuarto de baño.

-Vamos se nos hará tarde- dijo él.

Salieron del edificio directo a un estacionamiento muggle que estaba justo enfrente de la casa vieja casi en ruinas que mantenía dentro al Ministerio.

Él paró en uno de los autos que estaba estacionado ahí y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara.

-¿Es esté tu auto?- pregunto un poco incrédula.

-¿Mucho lujo para ti Weasley?- dijo usando todo el sarcasmo posible- O es que acaso nunca habías visto uno tan de cerca- y sonrió.

-Ambas y quizá exista una tercera puesto que un auto igual a esté casi me arroya por la mañana- dijo con un tono serio y molesto en su voz.

Malfoy recordó a la chica que le grito de cosas ese día, nunca se imagino que aquel buen cuerpo que vio sería el de la pelirroja del cara rajada, que pequeño era el mundo.

-Weasley, yo no tengo la culpa que tu mami no te haya enseñado a ver el semáforo antes de atravesar las calles, además eres tú la que casi aboya y ensucia mi auto- dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Ok Malfoy, si no supiera que eres parte importante de esta misión ahora mismo te mandaría al diablo- dijo roja del coraje.

-Indispensable seria la palabra que yo utilizaría, pero está bien con esta disculpa basta, ahora entra Weasley antes de que me arrepienta de mi trato- dijo más que molesto.

Ella entro al auto con la duda de lo que él había comentado, ¿trato? ¿Qué trato? Pero por el bien de los dos, sería mejor dejar la discusión ahí, pronto entraría a esas mansiones y no podía estar más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba.

Ella le dijo por dónde ir, y pronto llegaron al departamento, bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Una vez que Ginny abrió la puerta lo invito a pasar.

-No conocía tus malos gustos Weasley, ¿Segura qué esto es tu hogar?- dijo él en tono de burla.

-Malfoy dedícate a asegurar que llevemos todo lo necesario y deja de criticar, digo, sí es que quieres salir con vida de mi departamento.- dijo tajantemente

Malfoy solo sonrió divertido, era muy fácil hacerla enojar, eso siempre lo recordaba desde que estaban en el colegio y a él parecía causarle un gusto hacer que las mejillas de la pelirroja se pusieran a tono con su cabello debido al coraje. Varias veces tuvo que esquivar algún hechizo de esos que le salían tan bien… Moco murciélagos.

-¿Llevas crece-huesos?-Sí- ¿Limpia heridas?-Sí- ¿Cura quemaduras?-Sí-¿Esencia de díctamo?-Sí.-¿Fluido explosivo?-Sí.- Bien, creo que tenemos todo, ahora volvamos es hora de diversión Weasley, dejaré mi auto en tu estacionamiento, apareceremos en el ministerio- dijo él serio- Ven – y la jalo de la cintura- Ella puso cara de pocos amigos- No me digas qué después de Potter morirás sin que nadie te toque- y rio con burla, ella solo hizo una cara que detonaba tristeza inconfundible y sus ojos miraron hacia otro lado, no ofendió como siempre solía hacerlo, simplemente estaba derrotada. Malfoy se sintió incomodo, aun la tenía por la cintura, no sabía cómo pedir disculpas, sí había cambiado en todo este tiempo, pero no era para tanto, apretó su cabeza hacia su pecho con su mano, que era la altura a la que Ginny le llegaba y solo dijo- Aun te ama.

Segundos después sintió el jalón en su ombligo y lo siguiente que vio era una oficina en la que Seamus acomodaba sus cosas y se giraba para verlos llegar.

-¡Vaya que tardaron! No tenía idea a qué hora llegarían, aun no he preparado el traslador- dijo Seamus.

Ginny estaba un poco desconcertada, por qué Malfoy le habría dicho eso, sería que él estaba al tanto de la situación, o sería más bien que lo hacía para burlarse de ella por la cara que pondría; pensó que le brillarían los ojos al escucharlo decir algo así ¡ja! Que equivocado estaba. Lo cierto es que Malfoy había cambiado, seguía patán y ruin pero ya no lo era todo el tiempo y le costaba trabajo entender su nueva forma de ser. Por lo que dijo ella no se inmuto, ella sabía que Harry la amaba a su manera, pero él ya había decidió mantenerla alejada y ella respetaría esa decisión.


	4. La busqueda

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 4. La búsqueda.

En el Ministerio…

Kingsley y Dean se dirigieron a la morgue muggle, con un encantamiento confundus lograron entrar. Todo estaba normal y sólo dos cadáveres habían sido reclamados, dentro acomodaron los cuerpos para dirigirlos al Ministerio para que Hermione ayudara a resguardarlos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Planean un ejército de Inferí?- Preguntaba Hermione al ver aparecer 15 cadáveres junto con Kingsley y Dean.

-¿De verdad era tan fácil deducirlo?-Pregunto Dean asombrado por la perspicacia de Hermione.

-Pues eso ha sido lo primero que pensé ¿por?, No me digas qué llevas 3 semanas averiguándolo y yo solo he tardado 3 segundos- dijo contenta por tener la razón, mientras acomodaba los cuerpos con su varita.

-Creo que erraste de profesión Hermione.-Dijo Dean- ¡Adivinación! ¡Eso debió de ser lo tuyo! –Mientras reía.

-¿No les será fácil hacerse de más cuerpos?- Pregunto Hermione, al no saber porque resguardaban estos en el ministerio.

-Pretendemos acabar con esto antes de que se ponga peor, además creemos que a estos solo les faltaba el final del encantamiento, en una palabra estaban listos para ser parte del ejercito- Dijo Kingsley mientras salía del cuarto frio.

En la India…

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo esta ella?- Ron lo miraba con duda pero en realidad quería saber de su pequeña hermana.

-Se le ve pálida, con ojeras, parecía que había estado… llorando- Dijo Harry con los ojos hacia el piso y culpa-Está en misión revisando las mansiones de Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Ira alguien con ella?- Dijo Ron preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar- Sí, Seamus y Malfoy irán - respondió Harry viendo lo que había sido utilizado como traslador.

Ron solo asintió con la cabeza- Es hora de irnos- dijo el pelirrojo- no confió en que esa guardería realmente lo fuera.

Harry comprendió lo que decía y ambos salieron en busca del bar.

Al llegar a la supuesta guardería todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, eran casi las 11pm y había demasiada gente en las calles. De pronto oyeron como una joven muggle mencionaba de un bar de moda llamado DINAZTIA.

Se vieron a los ojos y no dudaron en seguir a la chica y a su grupo de amigas. Justo detrás de la guardería había un túnel que daba entrada al bar, solo que la puerta se abría únicamente a las 11pm exactas, por eso todo el mundo aguardaba y ellos no habían podido encontrar nada por la mañana.

La seguridad del bar estaba a cargo de muggles, eso desconcertó a ambos aurores, no tuvieron ningún problema en entrar, revisaron todo y no veían ninguna cara conocida. Una mesera se acerco a ellos para tomar su pedido, esperando por su pedido vieron que por la puerta entraba Lavander Brown.

-¿Pero qué demonios hace ella aquí?- Pregunto Ron- Vamos Harry escondámonos, ella no debe vernos.

Se levantaron y fueron a la parte de atrás de la barra y desde ahí la observaron, coqueteaba con todos y cada uno de los muggles del bar, no sabían lo que estaba haciendo pero al entablar una pequeña charla con ellos, los muggles simplemente quedaban impactados queriendo seguirla a donde ella fuera, hombres y mujeres por igual.

-¿Que les está dando? ¿Filtro de amor?-

-No Ron, al parecer es algo más complicado que eso, es un maleficio imperius y parece que lo hace muy bien, nunca había visto que lo hiciera una misma bruja a más de tres personas.- Dijo Harry preocupado por lo que veía.

-Salgamos de aquí, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, estamos seguros que de aquí salen más cadáveres para su ejército y tenemos la ubicación exacta. Es hora de pedir ayuda, no creo que ella este sola- Dijo Ron y ambos salieron por la puerta trasera directo a la casa de los Patil.

En la Mansión Crabbe…

Malfoy, Seamus y Ginny hacían una aparición conjunta lo más cerca posible de la mansión de Crabbe. Solo tenían la luz de la luna que los iluminaba y al parecer estaban en un bosque.

-No estamos solos- Dijo Malfoy mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

-No puedo ver nada, está muy obscuro- decía Seamus entrecerrando los ojos para poder distinguir mas.

-No es necesario verlo, basta con sentirlo-Comento Malfoy y empezó a caminar por el prado.

Junto a una gran puerta de hierro Malfoy menciono unas palabras casi inaudibles y la puerta se abrió, hizo una media sonrisa y entro por el camino aún obscuro y largo donde al final se veía una gran mansión.

Justo en la puerta de madera Seamus quiso abrir el picaporte pero Malfoy lo detuvo y dijo – _Specialis Revelio_- pero nada paso- Creo que lo subestime- dijo dando unos pasos para atrás.

-Está cerrada con magia obscura, cualquiera que intente abrirla será acreedor a una muerte lenta y dolorosa- Dijo Malfoy mirando el resto de la fachada.

-¿Y cómo haremos para entrar?- Pregunto Ginny que hasta ahora se mantenía atenta- ¿No me digas que por la ventana?

-Weasley, los años como auror te acomodaron las neuronas ¿Y ahora puedes pensar?- Dijo Malfoy levantando altaneramente una ceja.

-_¡Levicorpus!_- Pronuncio Malfoy y Ginny y Seamus levitaron hasta una pequeña ventana que estaba abierta.-No toquen nada, en un segundo estaré con ustedes- dijo mientras los guiaba con su varita.

Ginny y Seamus entraron a una habitación obscura, era pequeña y el reflejo de la luna los hacía ver una cama y un tocador, al parecer ahí no dormía nadie de los dueños ya que las cosas denotaban pobreza y no coincidían con la entrada principal.

Como una nube de humo negro apareció Malfoy junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacer eso aún?, Él está muerto- pregunto Ginny refiriéndose a Voldemort.

-Defeurto pelirroja solo para magos obscuros, es un simple hechizo como tu Aurorium.- Dijo Malfoy cerrando un ojo coquetamente y viendo el pequeño cuarto.-Es el cuarto de visitas- dijo reconociendo el lugar- aunque no precisamente de visitas de cortesía, digamos que es un pequeño calabozo para invitados personales.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la casa y los dirigió a la recamara principal, ahí dentro había un sinfín de artefactos de magia negra y un pergamino con algunas palabras escritas con una caligrafía realmente mala:

_*No ha nacido aun el hijo obligado del desamor._

_*Nació en el primer mes el hijo deseado del amor._

Malfoy lo vio y se quedó estático, algo no estaba bien, aunque no se sintió identificado con las letras, la fecha que mencionaba la segunda inscripción le era muy familiar. Ginny y Seamus prefirieron no tocarlo, solo recordarían perfectamente lo que decía, en caso de que les fuera de utilidad.

Un ruido en el primer piso los hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Los tres voltearon a verse y con varita en mano bajaron por las escaleras.

Amycus y Alecto Carrow estaban en la antesala de la mansión en posición de ataque espalda con espalda.

Antes de que pudieran verlos, Malfoy paro detrás de una pared.

-¿Creen poder con ellos?- Malfoy preguntaba a Ginny y a Seamus, mientras Ginny con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia salía a la batalla con Seamus detrás.

-_¡Expelliarmus!- _Grito Seamus, Pero Amycus esquivo el desarme. –_ ¡Desmaius!_ –dirigió el hechizo ahora a Alecto que se escondía detrás de una estatua de la antesala.

-Jajaja ¡mira hermanito, tenemos visita!, - Hablo Amycus- Recibámoslos como se merecen.-No divisaba al par de aurores que estaba tras un sillón de tres plazas.

Ginny salió de su escondite y grito.

-_¡Expulso!_!- Un gran rayo salió de su varita haciendo que Amycus saliera por los aires.

Malfoy miraba el duelo sin dejarse ver, observando a Ginny que hasta ahora era su encargo, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba, ella era realmente buena con la varita.

-_¡Desmaius!- _Grito Seamus desde un lado del sillón y Alecto sintió el aturdimiento y cayó al suelo.

-_¡Incarcerous!_- dijo Ginny y unas cuerdas tomaron los cuerpos de los Carrow y los ataron.

Ginny y Seamus conversaban para poder hacer el traslado al Ministerio de ambos brujos, cuando ella oyó el hechizo.

-_¡PetrificusTotalum!_ Sí me lo permites hermosa- Río un carroñero que entraba hacia la sala con otros dos más detrás suyo.- No te muevas aurorcito no querrás que esta belleza salga lastimada o ¿sí?

Seamus se quedó estático mientras veía a los tres carroñeros entrando y a Ginny petrificada en el suelo. Los carroñeros soltaron a los hermanos Carrow, los cuales desaparición en ese instante diciéndole a los carroñeros que se hicieran cargo del par de aurores.

-Primero jugaremos con la dama, al fin y al cabo no es tu novia ¿o sí? –reía el carroñero mientras paseaba la punta de su varita por el rostro de Ginny.

-Déjala en paz- dijo Seamus apretando su varita- te lo advierto.

-Huuy amigo, creo que no estás en posición de advertir jajaja,- reía con los demás mientras le quitaba la varita a Seamus.

Detrás de la pared Malfoy camino lentamente hacia ellos.

-Mira, ¿Es bonita no crees? - decía un carroñero tocando con sus sucios dedos el rostro de Ginny.

Malfoy sintió verdadero coraje al verlo tocar a Ginny, no supo por qué, pero sintió ganas de matarlos en ese momento. Él pensó que seguro era por verla frágil y desarmada; y aposto a que si estuvieran en igual de condiciones no sería lo mismo, ella no tardaría ni un minuto en dejarlos fuera de combate.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡pero si son los asquerosos carroñeros! –Dijo Malfoy dejándose ver- No creo que este juego sea justo para todos.

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo el carroñero más alejado bajando la cabeza- Sí usted quiere puede quedarse con la chica, nosotros no nos oponemos ¿verdad?- pregunto a sus compañeros los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

-No me interesa lo que ustedes piensan, sí es que lo hacen, _¡Finite!_ –dirigió su varita a Ginny. Y con una sonrisa de galán espero.

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza tomo su varita y se levanto. En cuanto vio lo que pasaba de dirigió a los carroñeros y grito tres potentes hechizos en diferentes direcciones, el último y peor dirigido al carroñero que se había atrevido a tocarla, su cara estaba totalmente del color de su pelo de coraje.

-_¡Desmaius! ¡Depulso! ¡Sectumsempra!_ – Y se giró a ver a la cara a Seamus, quien había recuperado su varita en cuanto vio a Ginny defenderse- Yo lo arreglo- dijo Seamus y corrió a atar y curar las heridas de los carroñeros para mandarlos al Ministerio.

De la varita de Seamus salió un zorro plateado para avisar a Dean que tendrían visita de los tres capturados.

Malfoy se dirigió a Ginny y le dijo – Pensé en ayudar pero después me dije, Draco cómo negarle el honor a la señorita,-levanto una ceja- Seguro tú tendrías algo mejor para ellos y no me equivoque.- sonreía para ella.

Ginny lo vio sonreír, era una sonrisa realmente, pocas veces lo veía hacerlo pero esta era de verdad, se quedó observando sus ojos color grises, se veían sinceros, ella contesto con una sonrisa también a lo que él le había dicho.

-Gracias Malfoy- solo atino a decir mientras seguía perdida en ese par de perlas grises, algo la descoloco por completo. No sabía si era el cambio de Malfoy o sus ojos pero solo atino a voltearse y decir- Bueno no logramos mucho, pero por lo menos tenemos a estos tres para sacar algo de información.

Seamus se llevo a los capturados al Ministerio, mientras Ginny y Malfoy aparecían frente al conjunto de departamentos de Ginny, donde Malfoy había dejado su auto.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?- Pregunto Ginny- Después de todo fuiste de mucha ayuda.

-¡Ja! fui de total ayuda, sin mí no hubieran llegado ni a la reja- Decía Malfoy- Aunque puedo aceptar, supongo que para una noche así de intensa tienes algo de Whisky de Fuego Escocés.

-Mmm, no, creo que no, yo pensé en ofrecerte un delicioso y fresco vaso con agua, pero tomando en cuenta tu necesidad, solo tengo una botella de Whisky y no, ¡no es de Escocia!- decía Ginny con simpatía.

-Ok, creo que bastara con Whisky barato, Vamos- Le decía mientras abría la puerta del edificio para que Ginny pudiera entrar, pero en la puerta se paró en seco y le dijo- Sabes algo Weasley, por tu imponente demostración de autosuficiencia y habilidad con la varita creo que si mereces un buen Whisky, vamos a la Mansión, esta vez yo invito, ¿Te parece? –pregunto levantando las cejas.

Ginny lo pensó un momento, no sabía si se lo imaginaba o estaba coqueteando con su antiguo enemigo del colegio, ella sabía perfectamente que si se negaba y se quedaba en su departamento sería lo mismo de todas las noches, llorar y sufrir por él, por su situación, porque ya no estaba para ella, y si aceptaba… bueno la verdad no sabía cómo sería la velada con Malfoy pero cualquier cosa era mejor que encerrase a llorar, total aquel era el día en el que empezaría algo a cambiar quizá esto también ayudaría.

-Ok Malfoy, pero yo manejo- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – No quiero asesinar a nadie que no se lo merezca.

-Jajaja – Rio Malfoy – Jamás nadie aparte de mí, claro, ha manejado mi auto pelirroja, no veo porque hoy debería ser diferente.

-¡Vamos Malfoy!, seguro estarás encantado de saber si soy tan buena manejando como lo soy con la varita, quizá hasta puedas reírte un poco si lo hago mal- Dijo Ginny y pensó, _"Sí, realmente estoy coqueteando con el enemigo"_, algo en eso la hacía sentir bien, aunque luego sentía todo el amor que tenia por su antiguo amor, ¡Merlín! Qué el dolor no acabaría nunca.

-Ok Weasley, tu ganas, y te advierto que si algo le pasa a mi auto, no bastara toda tu vida trabajando bajo mis servicios para pagarlo- y le lanzo las llaves, ella las tomo al vuelo y divertida subió en el asiento del piloto. Si se sentía triste, pero esta noche sería diferente, ya lo decía ella que un día de esos vería una esperanza para sanar su corazón.


	5. La verdad inconclusa

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 5. La verdad inconclusa.

En la India…

Harry y Ron hablaban con Chosovi sobre lo ocurrido, él no era parte de la misión y no querían inmiscuirlo de más, solo le dijeron que la misión empezaba a dar frutos y fueron a sus dormitorios.

-Mañana tendremos que ir con refuerzos a ese bar, a menos de que Kingsley disponga otra cosa. – Decía Harry tajantemente, mientras se ponía el pijama.

-¿No crees que sería mejor seguir espiando? Hay que esperar a que vengan los de arriba; apuesto a que no siempre dejan a Lavander sola, alguna vez tienen que venir a ver cómo va el negocio.- Dijo Ron.

-No lo sé Ron, solo sé que tenemos que hacerlo rápido, ¡No pueden seguir matando personas así como así!- Dijo Harry viendo como su amigo desplegaba un perro plateado con un mensaje para Hermione.

-¿No le dirás a Parvati como te encuentras hoy?- Le preguntaba Ron con cara un poco descontenta.- Supongo que querrá saber si todo ha salido bien.

-Su hermano le escribe, me ha dicho que tienen muy buena comunicación- Le comentó mientras veía por la ventana al cielo.

-Cómo lleva lo del embarazo, ¿ya está mejor?- La plática era incomoda pero decidió preguntar, después de todo era el hijo de su amigo el que estaba en peligro.

-Va mejor ya solo faltan… cuatro meses para que nazca.- dijo sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-¿Te casaras con ella Harry?- dudo mucho en esa pregunta pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si su hermana pequeña podría sentirse peor de lo que estaba.

-Eso tampoco lo sé Ron, de hecho hace meses que no sé nada de mi vida, a diario me levanto con esperanza de que sea un mal sueño y poder despertar; pero la vida se empeña en decirme lo contrario. La extraño horrores, la casa es tan fría sin ella; sin embargo esta mi hijo y Parvati que no tienen la culpa de mis malas decisiones.- bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué Harry? ¿Cómo es que lograste engañarla?, Sé que eso no me incumbe pero se veía que la amabas tanto, jamás pensé que serias capaz de lastimarla y menos de esa manera, tú eras su vida, más que eso si pudiera haber.- Dijo Ron con cara de reproche, se debían esa conversación pero ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de iniciarla hasta ese día.

-Ron yo…yo ya se lo explique a ella y no creo poder repetirlo, sólo te diré que estaba solo, realmente necesitaba sentir que estaba alguien conmigo. ¡Era necesidad Ron! No amor, en ningún momento amor, sólo fue un momento en el que perdí la razón y me deje llevar, estaba harto de esa misión, viendo a tanta gente morir, ¡Merlín! ¡Ron no lo sé! ¡No sé que me paso!¡Odio decirlo pero no era yo!- grito con las manos aun en la cara y sentado en el silla que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-Tranquilo, tienes razón yo no debí preguntar eso, pero es que es mi hermana Harry, sabes que solo quiero protegerla- dijo el al ver lo mal que se ponía su amigo.

-¿¡Protegerla! ¡Eso siempre fue lo que yo quise! Por eso la deja cuando fuimos en busca de los horrocrux.¡Por eso la aleje de mí! ¿Y ahora ustedes tienen que protegerla de mí? Que irónica es la vida… - se levanto y se encerró en el baño.

Al salir Ron estaba recostado en la cama de la derecha con la mirada perdida en el techo. Harry se acomodó en la otra cama y se dispuso a dormir, después de todo mañana seria un largo día y la vería de nuevo.

En Londres…

Ginny no manejaba tan mal como para reírse de ella, solo un poco lento; él sólo indico por donde fuera y ella aparco el coche en la entrada de la gran Mansión.

-Espera- Dijo él y bajo del auto. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta del piloto, extendió la mano para ayudar salir a Ginny.

Ginny por su parte apago el auto y vio la mano que Malfoy le daba, pero en vez de darle la mano le dio las llaves y salió por sí sola.

-Aprendí a bajarme solita ¡Malfoy!- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y sonrió de forma picara.

-Le quitas la caballerosidad a cualquiera Weasley.- Dijo él guardando las llaves en el bolso de su pantalón y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Adelante pasa, ¿O quieres qué yo entre primero?- Le dijo en tono de burla.

-Mmm no, yo primero; este tipo de caballerosidad sí me gusta.- Y entró a la Mansión-¡WoW! Tú si tienes estilo Malfoy- Dijo mientras veía la mansión, era grande y estaba iluminada, los gustos eran algo estrafalarios pero todo sin duda estaba en su lugar, limpio, ordenado y resaltaban los colores verde y dorado.

Malfoy sólo la miro, la veía como niña chiquita viendo todo y queriendo tocar todo, solo sonrió; sin duda esa chica era extraña. Hace unas horas la vio batirse en un duelo como guerrera y ahora parecía que una niña con muñeca nueva.

-Tus padres Malfoy ¿Viven aquí contigo?- Dijo mientras se paraba en seco esperando la respuesta.

-No Weasley, tranquila, esta es la casa que compre cuando me case.- y la dirigió a la sala.- Por aquí.

-¡Toma asiento y prepárate para tomar el mejor Whisky de tu vida! –Él mismo tomo dos copas y sirvió hielos y whisky. Regresó y le ofreció la copa, esperó a que lo probara para decir:

-¿Tu veredicto?- Y rio.

-Mmm, bien, está bien, rico diría yo- Dijo sin sorprenderse por el sabor.

-¿De qué hablas Weasley?, Seguro es el mejor Whisky que has probado y probaras en toda tu vida.- dijo altaneramente pero sin ofender.

-Lo siento Malfoy, no tengo buenos recuerdos, esto- y señalo la copa- Fue el causante del dolor más grande que he sentido.

Malfoy la veía, sabia a lo que se refería, él se había enterado de lo ocurrido, no había persona que no hablara de cómo Potter se emborracho en una misión y termino al lado de Patil, teniendo por consecuencia el dolor de Ginny y el hijo que ahora gestaba Parvati.

-Pensé que había sido jugo de calabaza.- Intento bromear él, para aminorar la tensión que se sentía.

Ginny rio, - No juegues con eso, estoy aquí abriendo mi corazón herido y tú te burlas.- dijo ella siguiendo el juego que él había comenzado.

Él la miro sorprendido había logrado en un segundo que ella riera, cuando hace unos segundos de verdad estaba recordando la traición de Potter.- No me lo tomes a mal pelirroja, cambie, sí, es un hecho; pero no al grado de querer escuchar los problemas sentimentales de las demás personas- Y sonrió abiertamente.

Se miraron, ambos sonreían, sus ojos se reconocieron en seguida, ambos estaban heridos; pero también los dos tenían muchos motivos para seguir adelante. Los dos creían en que la vida les daría una oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad para dejar de sufrir, una que ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a desaprovechar.

Ginny sintió un poco de miedo, jamás pensó que la vida le daría la oportunidad con…¡Malfoy! ¿Por qué si era eso lo que la vida le quería decir o no? O quizá ella es la que quería entender eso. ¿Sería tanta su necesidad por sentirse viva de nuevo, que ella imaginaba esto? No quiso averiguarlo por el momento y dijo:

-Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya, lamentablemente no soy buena compañía en estos momentos.-Respondiendo a la indirecta enviada hace unos momentos por él.

-¿¡Eh! ¡No!, No te vayas aún, digo… no has terminado tu trago, fue solo una broma. – Sacudió sus pensamientos, ¿Acaso le había pedido que no se fuera? Qué demonios tenía esa pequeña criatura que lo hacía flaquear de esa manera.

-Vaya, es la segunda vez en el día que mi estado sentimental es víctima de tu ahora buen sentido del humor.- Dijo ella ya más tranquila.

De pronto un ruido se escucho en el segundo piso, Malfoy se quedó serio. Ginny actuó enseguida sacando su varita y lo miro.

-Tranquila Weasley, son sólo los elfos. – Dijo él mientras seguida serio- Dame unos segundos. – y se dirigió al segundo piso por las escaleras.

Ginny se quedó alerta en espera de su regreso. Él regresó un poco nervioso, como si temiera que alguien lo descubriera.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto ella al ver la cara que el tenia.

-Perfectamente.- Dijo tomando el último trago de whisky que quedaba en su copa. – Tienes razón creo que es mejor despedirnos, no tarda en amanecer y tenemos que rendir informes dentro de unas horas.

Ginny lo miro extrañada, otra vez cambiaba de opinión, vaya que esos cambios la hacían dudar un poco de él. Ella se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Chimenea o?- ¡Aparición!- Contesto Ginny sin dejarlo terminar su pregunta –Apareceré en la puerta de mi casa.

-Excelente elección.- Camino con ella hasta pasar la puerta, cerró tras ellos y tomó a Ginny con ambas manos de la cintura, cualquiera que los viera diría que estaban tiernamente abrazados.

-Lo siento.- Dijo él, viendo la cara sorprendida de Ginny.- Se ha vuelto mi forma favorita de aparecerme. – Y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de responder, aparte de que se sentía muy bien en sus brazos, el jalón que sintió en su ombligo no dejo hacerlo, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento.

-¡Quiero estar ahí cuando lo hagas con Ron, o mejor aun con Potter! –Dijo ella y se soltó del abrazo con una sonrisa, Malfoy solo junto las cejas y puso cara de asco.

-Gracias por todo, ¡De verdad gracias!, Nos vemos en unas horas en el ministerio.- Dijo ella, le dedico una sonrisa y entró a su departamento cerrando la puerta sin dejarlo contestar.

Malfoy sonrió, definitivamente esta chica lo sabia poner en su lugar, eso le llamaba la atención; aunque él estuviera herido aún, no se negaría la posibilidad de ser feliz de nuevo. "_Probé el amor una vez aunque fue por poco tiempo, y ahora no puedo por ningún motivo renunciar a sentirlo, por lo menos una vez más." _Pensó.

En el ministerio… 6:30am

-Envíe lechuzas y patronus a todos informando que la reunión será a las 11am en mi oficina.- Dijo Kingsley a Dean, quien había llegado desde temprano para interrogar a los prisioneros.

Los había hecho hablar solo con unas gotas de veritaserum y ahora tenía su informe completo.

Cinco minutos antes de las once empezaron a llegar los aurores. Harry y Ron fueron los primeros. Seamus y Malfoy aparecieron por la puerta un minuto después.

Y a las 11 en punto entró ella. Harry la vio, con su cabello rojo suelto, una leve sonrisa en los labios, vestida de pantalón y blusa de manga larga, totalmente negros; y esos ojos color avellana con un ligero brillo. "_Algo ha cambiado en ella"_. Pensó con miedo de acertar.

-¡Buenos días! – Dijo mirando a los presentes- ¡Ron!- y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, él le tomo la cara con las manos eh hizo que lo mirara. – ¿Cómo estas Ginny? – Ella asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que bien.

Alguien entró a la oficina sin si quiera tocar. – ¡Ron!- Exclamó Hermione quien miraba con una amplia sonrisa a los hermanos. Ginny lo miro y le dijo – Ve con ella tonto.- El sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su novia.

Ginny vio a los demás, hizo una mueca que nunca llego a ser sonrisa y tomó su asiento.

-Bien, ¿Ya nos hemos saludado todos? –Era la impotente voz de Kingsley- Bueno es hora de dar los informes Harry, Ron, ¿Qué tienen para nosotros?

Habló Harry.- Tenemos la localización exacta del bar, descubrimos que Lavander Brawn esta ayudándolos, el resto de los pormenores esta en los pergaminos del escritorio. Kingsley asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Seamus.- Ahora hablo Dean.

-Claro, atrapamos a tres carroñeros y se nos escaparon los hermanos Carrow. No encontramos mucho, lo más curioso que encontramos fue un pergamino con las siguientes citas:

_*No ha nacido aun el hijo obligado del desamor._

_*Nació en el primer mes el hijo deseado del amor._

Malfoy palideció, no sabía que eso hubiera sido tan relevante como para entregarlo en el informe. Dean lo saco de su repentino apuro hablando.

-Bien, ellos han confesado lo del ejército, aunque no saben con qué fin lo están formando. Mencionaron también a un niño, no saben nada de él, solo que apenas les darían la orden de buscarlo.

-¿Malfoy, algo que quieras compartir con nosotros? – Pregunto Dean con la esperanza de que revelara su situación y poder ofrecerle seguridad a su hijo. Dean tenía la sospecha de que el parto de Astoria había sido hace 5 meses y ese casualmente era el primer mes del año.

Malfoy se quedó callado, bien sabía que ellos podían ayudarlo, pero prefería hacerlo a su manera, después de todo no estaba solo, tenía a sus padres y Zabini, Nott y Parkinson también estarían con él.

-Ok, entonces el plan es el siguiente:

-Potter, Weasley –dijo mirando a Ron- Robbins y Bell, irán al bar, quiero que esperen lo mas que puedan para que capturen a todos los que estén ahí, quiero saber cuál es el maldito plan de Thorfinn Rowle, quiero que interroguen a todos, quiero saber la verdad así tengan que dejarlos medio muertos. ¿¡Entendieron!

Harry y Ron asintieron, - Yo también iré – esta vez hablo Hermione.

Dean la vio, lo pensó unos segundos y dijo – Esta bien, creo que ustedes hacen un buen trió, pero los podrás alcanzar mañana, necesito que me ayudes con algo antes de que te vayas.

-Seamus, Ginny y Malfoy,-Siguió hablando Dean-Aún les falta una Mansión, de igual manera hay que utilizar todos los medios para saber que está pasando aquí, no quiero más sorpresas.

-¿¡Vamos que están esperando! Sólo necesito hablar contigo Malfoy.- Dijo serio Dean – Todos salieron de la oficina sólo Kingsley espero.

Ya que estaban solos, Malfoy los veía, sabía que sería lo que dirían, le preguntarían sobre su situación pero no sabía si estaba listo para hablar con alguien más de eso.

Kingsley habló – Dean piensa que la segunda línea de ese pergamino hablaba de ti Malfoy, mejor dicho de tu heredero, ¿¡Seguro que no tienes nada que decirnos!

Malfoy lo pensó un momento, él podía protegerlo pero y sí no lo lograba, y sí lo mataban en el intento, quién se quedaría a cargo de él, quién lo cuidaría, necesitaba ayuda, toda la ayuda posible; era lo que más amaba en la vida y por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo.

-Scorpius es su nombre, y nació en Enero – Dijo serio, no dejaría que notaran sus nervios.- Y si tu segunda pregunta es si fue concebido con amor, solo te puedo decir que… ¡Sí!

Kingsley y Dean se quedaron atónitos, lo había confesado; el pergamino hablaba del hijo de Malfoy, aún no sabían para que lo querían, pero de seguro no era para nada bueno. Después de todo era hijo de un mortifago, y este a su vez hijo del mortifago que un día fue un fiel seguidor de Voldermort. Un sangre limpia, jamás en la familia de los Black y de los Malfoy había habido un mestizo, un muggle y mucho menos un squib. Sin duda su sangre era poderosa. Eso sin contar las cuantiosas sumas de dinero que rodeaba a la familia Malfoy.

-¡Mandaremos vigilancia! ¡Dean quiero a los mejores aurores cuidando de ese niño ahora! – Dijo Kingsley en tono de orden.

-No necesita protección ¡Ya la tiene! – Dijo Malfoy a un serio – ¿Sabías algo al respecto Malfoy? ¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente dice ese pergamino, una profecía quizá? – Preguntaba Kingsley.

-No creo que sea una profecía, aunque nada perdemos con buscarla, es por eso que le pedí a Hermione que se quedara ayudarnos – Dijo Dean.

-Bien, este es el caso ahora, –Kingsley habló de nuevo - Llevarás a los aurores a la mansión que falta, al salir de ahí, ellos irán a proteger tu casa, son dos de los mejores te lo aseguro. Mañana enviaremos dos aurores más y agradeceré que les des alojo y comida para que puedan estar las 24 horas vigilando, ¿Cuento con eso Malfoy?

Malfoy sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que era hora de pedir ayuda a su familia y a sus amigos. No estaría solo, su hijo no estaría solo jamás. Miro a ambos y salió de la oficina en busca de Seamus y Ginny. "_Ginny"_ Pensó, _24 horas… durmiendo en mi casa… comiendo en mi casa… cuidando a mi hijo… ¿¡Ginebra Weasley qué me diste!_

Dean se dirigió en búsqueda de Hermione, le pediría que checara profecía por profecía para salir de dudas.

Ella no tardo mucho en sacar conclusiones, reviso las profecías pero no encontró nada que involucrara a Malfoy. Fue a la oficina de Dean, le diría su versión de lo que estaba pasando.

-Adelante. – Respondió Dean a los golpes en la puerta. –No existe tal profecía Dean.- Entró y se sentó frente a él.- Y si me permites decir mi opinión de todo esto, yo creo que llevan tiempo planeándolo, de paso por paso. No sé que tanto tenga que ver el hijo de Harry en esto, y me duele decirlo, pero en la primera persona que pensé cuando mencionaron a un hijo proveniente del desamor fue en él. El hijo de Harry Dean.

Dean comprendió un poco más de lo que Hermione le había dicho. Ambos hijos de magos poderosos, de sangre poderosa. Algo realmente malo estaba planeando Thorfinn Rowle y tenían que descubrirlo. Debería avisar a Harry para tomar precauciones con Parvati, quizá si la llevaban a la madriguera Molly y Arthur podrían ayudarla y proteger al bebé.

-¿Hermione, sabes qué es lo que se avecina verdad? –Dijo serio mirándola a los ojos.

-No Dean, no sé exactamente lo que viene, sólo sé que no debemos perder a esos niños. Ya un día se concibió un hijo sin amor y tardamos años en acabar con él. Créeme que no me siento capaz de perseguir y liquidar a uno más, y menos si del que estamos hablando es el hijo de mi mejor amigo… de mi hermano. – La cara de Hermione denotaba angustia profunda, cómo era posible que alguien hubiera planeado el embarazo de personas ajenas totalmente, porque estaba segura que nadie obligo a Malfoy a tener un hijo, y el error de Harry y Parvati… No entendía del todo aún, sólo sabía que necesitaban mantener a salvo a ambos bebes.

Dean no tardo en avisar a Harry para poder proteger a Parvati, ella se rehusó a ir a la madriguera, por su parte solo dijo que su hermano iría a cuidarla. Harry para protección de ambos dejo dos de los aurores a su cargo en su casa. No sabía qué demonios querían con su hijo, pero no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo tocaran. Pidió poderse trasladar hasta su casa en Grimmauld place para estar al pendiente de ambos y no abandonar la misión.

En la India…

Ron divisaba de lejos junto a Katie la entrada del bar, aun era de día y todo se veía tranquilo, por la noche irían Harry y Demelza para poder cubrir todo el día.

Harry y Demelza se encontraban en la casa de Chosovi, quien a su vez ya se encontraba en la casa de Harry al pendiente de Parvati.

-Harry, sé que es un poco tonta la pregunta pero '¿Estás bien? – Dijo Demelza al verlo abatido por la situación, Harry asintió y dijo –Solo creí que al acabar con Voldemort mi vida sería diferente, y ahora, hasta mi hijo que aun no nace esta inmiscuido, no quiero que nada le pase, ni a él ni a Parvati, creo que ellos son los más afectados y los menos culpables.

-Los atraparemos Harry, veras que no tendrán oportunidad de lastimarlos.- Decía ella con afán de levantarle el ánimo.- De eso estoy seguro, no descansare hasta encerrarlos para que dejen en paz a mi hijo y pueda tener una vida tranquila, como la que yo no tuve. – dijo esto y sonrió un poco. Aun no lo conocía y ya lo quería, aunque hubiese deseado que la madre fuera otra, el siempre amaría a su hijo.

En el ministerio…

Seamus y Ginny recogían sus cosas para ir a la segunda mansión cuando un lince plateado llego hacia ellos_. "Siguiente misión resguardar la seguridad en la Mansión de Malfoy, él tiene los pormenores"_ Dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Vaya, creo que lo hicieron hablar.- Dijo Seamus mientras le colocaba en la espalda una pequeña mochila a Ginny.

-Sí, creo que sí, ¿Crees qué sea cierto que tiene un bebé? – Ginny preguntaba esto con dos sentidos, corroborar lo que "resguardarían" en la casa de Malfoy e intentar saber la situación actual de sus sentimientos. Después de todo el pergamino decía hijo del amor… Malfoy en realidad amaba a su esposa… Pero ella murió. No sabía que era peor; amar y no tener a la persona nunca porque estaba muerta, o amar y no tener a la persona nunca porque no podían estar juntos.

-Yo creo que sí, nos enviaron a cuidar algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. –Dijo el terminado de recoger los pergaminos de los informes.

Malfoy llego hasta la pequeña oficina donde aguardaban los aurores y entró.

-Es hora de irnos.- Dijo viendo a ambos.

-Estamos listos.- Dijo Ginny y lo miro a los ojos, no supo exactamente qué fue lo que vio en ellos, pero encontró en esas perlas grises un poco de alegría y satisfacción; como si estuviera feliz porque ella estaría en su casa día y noche, y se alegró por eso.

-Creo que nos apareceremos, después de todo ¿es tu forma de viajar favorita no? –Bromeo Ginny y Malfoy sonrió, la tomo de la mano y tomo del hombro a Seamus y desaparecieron.

Llegaron a un lugar un poco aterrador, la casa era de paredes altas, pintadas en color gris; se veía un poco abandonada. La reja estaba abierta y eso no le dio confianza a Malfoy y se acercó más a Ginny. Vieron los grandes jardines que rodeaban la casa y para su sorpresa la puerta de madera de la entrada también estaba abierta.

Algo no andaba bien, los tres con varita en mano se miraron y decidieron entrar. Seamus fue el primero seguido por Malfoy y al final Ginny. Todo estaba solo y lleno de polvo, parecía que hace tiempo había habido una batalla ahí, se notaban muebles quebrados y varios adornos tirados en el piso.

-¡No se muevan! –Dijo Malfoy en forma de orden. –Esto no es normal.- Y miraba a su alrededor intentando descifrar lo que ocurría- Weasley ve afuera a ver si ves algo extraño- Ginny lo miro con duda -¡Ahora! –dijo en tono de orden y Ginny salió, se veía todo normal, no había nadie y todo seguía como cuando entraron.

Seamus dio un paso más, Malfoy seguía en la puerta intentando ver donde estaba Ginny, la quería lejos de la casa. Cuando se escucharon toda clase de hechizos.

-_¡Bombarda Máxima! -¡Confringo! -¡Incendio!-¡Crucio!_

-_¡Bombarda Máxima! -¡Diffindo! - ¡Reducto!_

Seamus tardó un segundo en reaccionar cuando vio la explosión y el fuego, después sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía del dolor, era un dolor insoportable, _"Que pare por favor"_ Pensó él mientras estaba tirado en el piso.

Malfoy no divisaba de donde habían venido los hechizos _– ¡Aquaeructo!_ – _¡Protego! - ¡Impedimenta!_ Grito para poder apagar el fuego y defenderse. Ginny entró corriendo al ver que era lo que sucedía, pero lo único que veía eran más y más explosiones, alguien de seguro los quería enterrar vivos en las ruinas de esa casa.

El dolor de Seamus se detuvo, Ginny corrió a ayudarlo – ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Le dijo a Malfoy quien en ningún momento vio quienes los estaban atacando, no reconocía ese par de voces femeninas. Asintió con la cabeza y toco a Ginny del hombro y a Seamus de una pierna y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en San Mungo para que pudieran checar a Seamus.

-¿Estás bien?- Era Malfoy que le preguntaba a Ginny- ¿Era de suponer no crees?, Es obvio que si fuimos a la casa de Crabbe también iríamos a la Goyle. - Dijo ella cuando se sentaba en la sala de espera.

-Así es, lo sabían, pero creo que alguien esta filtrando información, es obvio que iríamos pero no era obvia la hora ni el día.- Y se quedo serio pensando.

El sanador les indico que Seamus se quedaría en observación esa noche y que mañana seria dado de alta. Así que no les quedo más que ir directo a la casa de Malfoy para completar la siguiente misión encomendada.

-Pasa, estás en tu casa, de hecho esta será tu casa a partir de hoy y digamos que indefinidamente.- Dijo él mientras dejaba entrar a Ginny.

-Es bonita, me siento cómoda aquí- Dijo ella bajando su mochila.

-Aún no está lista tu habitación, dame unos minutos para ir a pedirle a uno de los elfos que la prepare.- Dijo él mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- ¿Por qué no lo llamas?- Pregunto ella y Malfoy se paró en seco- Están arriba ocupados con algo importante, prefiero ir y cerciorarme de que todo esté bien allá arriba.- Le dijo sin mirarla, sabía que algo le habrían dicho pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

-Aquí espero entonces.- Dijo ella y se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas frente a la chimenea.

Malfoy bajo a los minutos, la vio sentada esperándolo, y se pregunto sí sería el momento de hablar con ella de lo que sentía, no sabía si ella se sentía igual pero quería definir cuanto antes la situación; ambos habían sufrido bastante como para no tomarse con seriedad sus necesidades.

Cenaron tranquilamente y después se quedaron a platicar, hablaron de todo, del colegio, de cómo era él antes, de como la valentía de su Madre lo había hecho cambiar, de sus vidas después de la batalla. Pero ninguno toco el tema ni de amores ni de hijos. Por lo menos hasta ese momento solo querían estar ellos sin recuerdos ni explicaciones. Solo ellos.


	6. Necesidad de amor

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 6. Necesidad de amor.

En Grimmauld Place…

-Cómo estás el día de hoy… ¿Mamá? – Chosovi preguntaba entrando a la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermana.

-Mal, muy mal. Con esta panza enorme nadie puede estar bien.- Contestaba Parvati bastante molesta.

-Ya falta poco, veras que todo tiene su recompensa.

-Me urge levantarme y sentirme útil, yo no sé por qué demonios no fue Padma la que tuvo que tomar este lugar.

-Tranquila, lo único que tienes que hacer es cargarlo nueve meses, ¿Acaso es mucho trabajo? – Chosovi la miraba mientras ella intentaba sentarse en la cama.

-¡Claro que es mucho! ¿Te parece poco tener los pies inflamados y ascos? Eso, sin contar con que he escuchado el nombre de "Ginny" mil veces; desde mi flamante noche de pasión hasta ahora. Lo único bueno es que él estaba tan borracho que ni cuenta se dio cuando puse la poción en su copa. De verdad hermano da asco escucharlo hablar de Weasley- Chosovi rio y puso cara de asco.

-Tú lo estás haciendo mejor que Padma, ayer en la Mansión, ella y Lavander no lograron ni aturdirla, y el otro auror solo recibió un pequeño maleficio, ¡Ah! por cierto hermanita, no eran solo ellos como te dijo Harry, al parecer Draco Malfoy también estuvo ahí.

-¿Malfoy?, Harry solo comento a Weasley y a Finnigan, aunque no es de extrañarse, de seguro quería que su insípida ¡EX! – Novia tuviera más protección.- dijo ella aun molesta.

-Es probable, lo único malo es que no murieron como Amycus lo dispuso.- Dijo él acercándose a la cama.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso. Encontraremos la forma de terminar con ellos. Ahora ve por mi desayuno, no quiero ver a ese estúpido elfo por aquí, de seguro le dice a Harry todo lo que hago- Chosovi asintió y salió del cuarto un poco molesto.

En la Mansión Malfoy…

-Ah sido una charla realmente interesante. – Dijo Malfoy cuando se levantaba del sillón. Ginny lo seguía con la mirada, ella aun se encontraba sentada y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero antes de dejar que te vayas a descansar, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.- Se volteo hacia ella y la miro determinante.- Sé que tu también lo has sentido Ginebra… Lo que no sé, es si en este corto tiempo habrás tomado alguna decisión al respecto.

Ginny lo miraba directo a los ojos, sabia a lo que se refería perfectamente, pero prefería que él se sincerara primero.

-Draco yo… -Al escuchar esto él sonrío cerrando los ojos, como si disfrutara de algo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes? – Pregunto ella contagiada de la sonrisa.

-Mi nombre… - dijo él, abriendo los ojos.- Suena exquisitamente perfecto de tus labios.- Ginny no dejo la sonrisa, solo se sonrojo por el comentario, él la observo y siguió hablando.

-Quiero ser sincero contigo.- Y se acerco a ella.- Conoces parte de mi situación, la cual no ha sido para nada agradable. –Suspiro profundo y siguió- No sé cómo va a terminar todo esto. No sé si yo, tendré mañana. Lo que sí sé, es que siento algo cuando estás cerca.- Ella no dejaba de mirarlo desde su asiento.- No le puedo poner nombre aun Ginebra, pero te aseguro es que es una gran necesidad de tenerte, incluso puede llegar a escucharse egoísta si tu quieres.

Ginny se levanto y con su mano toco sus labios para no dejarlo continuar.

-Draco yo… Yo también lo necesito. Yo también lo necesito y quiero que seas Tú… el que me rescate.

Draco se sintió aliviado, después de tanto dolor ahora llegaba a su vida una idea, quizá una solución a tanta obscuridad. Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y se perdió en esa mirada de auxilio que ella le regalaba.

Ginny por su parte sintió fuerza, la fuerza necesaria para poder dejar el pasado en su lugar.

Draco sin soltarle el rostro le dijo- Te necesito Ginebra.- Y beso su frente profundamente.- Te necesito a mi lado.- Y bajo sus ojos hacia los labios de Ginny.

Ginny puso sus manos sobre las de Draco y le dijo tranquilamente.- Yo también… Te necesito Draco.- Acorto la distancia entre ellos y… Lo besó.

Un beso en el que ella le daba todos los sentimientos que le quedaban, apostando por esa esperanza hasta la última gota de aliento.

Él por su parte, la besaba lenta y tranquilamente; como queriendo grabar en su mente cada milímetro de sus labios. La calidez y la forma tan transparente de entregarse a él en un beso lo hacían estremecerse.

Un minuto después terminaron el beso encontrando de nuevo sus miradas, él la abrazo de la cintura y la acerco más, ella rodeo con sus brazos sus hombros, descansando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Abrazados se sentían como descansando por fin después de tanta guerra sentimental.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo.- Dijo él cerca de su oído. Ella asintió con la cabeza. La separo con delicadeza, tomo su mano y la guio por las escaleras hasta la entrada de una de las habitaciones.

En un lugar de Londres…

Thorfinn Rowle llegaba a una vieja casa, muy amplia pero bastante obscura.

A las primeras personas que diviso eran justamente a quienes buscaba. Padma y Lavander conversaban en la sala sin darse cuenta que él había llegado.

-¡Estúpida!-Grito y ambas chicas voltearon a verlo con miedo.- ¿¡Sabes acaso lanzar una maldición!- Gritaba Rowle directo a Lavander.- Ssii, señor.- ¡No!, ¡No sabes! El auror duro solo un día en San Mungo, ¡Un día!, das vergüenza, _¡Crucio!_ -Grito con mucha fuerza, Lavander se retorcía del dolor en el piso, mientras Padma se alejaba lo más que podía de ella.

-Te enseñare como se hace para que no vuelvas a fallar. _¡Crucio!_.- Lavander seguía con la agonía cuando llego Alecto y observo aburrida lo que estaba pasando.- Ya déjala, somos pocos, sí la matas seremos menos Rowle, además nadie la vio, aun nos sirve; ven conmigo tenemos que hablar.- Rowle dejo a Lavander y fue con los hermanos a uno de los cuartos.

Al llegar al cuarto Amycus hablo primero.-Es hora de buscar al niño, pero antes tenemos que traer a Parvati, no puede quedarse más tiempo con ellos.

-Lo mejor será dejarla ahí, hasta que cumpla los siete meses.- Dijo él tajantemente.- Después de eso ella ya no será indispensable, tú –dijo viendo a Alecto-te seguirás haciendo cargo del bebé.

-¿Es que acaso piensas sacarle al niño?- Ella lo miraba incrédula por lo que estaba diciendo.

-No precisamente, solo que no sabemos si sobreviva, tenemos que hacerla sufrir a tal grado que odie lo que lleva en sus entrañas, ese niño no debe y no puede conocer ningún sentimiento de amor.

-¿Y Potter?- Lo reto.- Potter ya estará muerto para cuando eso suceda.- Dijo él recordando su plan.

En la mansión DM…

Draco se paró en una de las puertas, lo único que la diferenciaba de las demás era un colgante con el escudo de la casa de Slytherin, él sonrío, abrió la puerta y la invito pasar.

Ginny observo toda la habitación, decorada elegante pero tiernamente con colores verde y amarillo. Había varios juguetes en un corral y una cuna al final de la habitación; la cuna tenía un colgante en forma de serpientes que entonaba una dulce melodía. Había dos elfos a los lados que custodiaban celosamente el contenido.

Draco se adelanto y con toda la delicadeza posible tomo un pequeño bulto de la cuna y lo miro. Ginny lo observaba, él tenía una cara que nunca había visto, en su mirada había ternura, cariño pero sobretodo infinito amor.

Él regreso sus ojos a Ginny y le dijo:

-Él es Scorpius Malfoy.- y le mostro al bebe. Ella entendió enseguida el porqué de la mirada de amor. Parecía un angelito plácidamente dormido en los brazos de su Papá. Las mantas del pequeño dejaban ver perfectamente su pelo rubio y su piel era tan blanca, que hacía que sus mejillas se vieran un poco rosadas.

-¿Puedo?- Draco la miro unos segundos, y le entrego al bebe como respuesta. Ginny lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo siguió observando.

-Nunca nadie a parte de mi lo había cargado. Claro después de ellos.- Y miro a los elfos.- Debo aceptar que lo haces bien.

-Victoire, es hija de mi hermano Bill y Fleur, así que puedo decir que tengo algo de experiencia.- lo miro y sonrío.

-¡Oh!- Draco la seguía mirando enternecido por la imagen de Ginny con su hijo en brazos.- Él nació en Enero Ginebra...- y espero su reacción.

Ginny lo miro y asintió con una sonrisa, hasta que comprendió. "_El pergamino"_ Pensó. Draco no solo los ayudaba para que no hubiera mal cuando su hijo creciera, él los estaba ayudando para que protegieran a su hijo del mal. Ginny dejo al bebe en su cuna y dijo:

-Ven, dejémoslo descansar.- Tomo la mano de Draco y salieron de la habitación. En el pasillo ella seguía con la intriga.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Ella no sabía ni si quiera que era lo que preguntaba.- Sé lo mismo que tú Ginebra. Mañana tengo que ausentarme por unos días.- Dijo en un tono totalmente serio.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde? – Ella no comprendía la situación.- Kingsley y los aurores me ayudaran en todo, pero por mi parte también tengo que… pedir ayuda. Mis padres, necesito ir a verlos, ellos aun no lo saben; también tengo que ir a buscar a Zabini y a Nott. Pero antes de hacer esto tengo que ir a ver a Potter.

Ginny lo miro extrañada entendía que buscara a sus familiares y amigos, ¿Pero a Harry?

-¿Potter?-dijo ella.- No te preocupes hermosa.- Y tomo su mentón.- Por mi Potter no se enterara de lo que tenemos, si alguien se lo dirá en su momento, serás tú. Me debe un favor y es momento de que lo pague.

Ginny no entendió pero sabía que Draco no era capaz de lastimar a Harry. – Esta bien Draco, haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa, aquí te vamos a estar esperando.- Draco asintió y dijo casi apenado.-Se que no es la forma de iniciar una relación y menos con nuestros antecedentes, pero volveré y recompensare el tiempo perdido.

-Lo sé Draco, no sé como lo logras pero confió en ti.- dijo ella parándose de puntas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-También necesitare más de eso cuando regrese.- Ella sonrió y lo abrazo. ¿Cómo haces para lograr que olvide todo?

-Es algo que causo regularmente en todas las mujeres.- Y rio, Ginny lo miraba ceñuda.- Vamos, te mostrare tu habitación.

Caminaron por el pasillo, dos puertas después de la de Scorpius se encontraba la de Ginny.

-Descansa, en unas horas más me habré ido.- Él se incomodo por lo que iba a pedir, pero ella sabía lo que diría.

-Ve con cuidado Draco, y no te preocupes por él; confía en mí, lo cuidare como si fuera… mío.

-Sabía que no me había equivocado contigo. Finnigan llegara en cualquier momento, según Kingsley vendrán dos aurores mas.

-Estaremos bien, ya lo veras.-dijo Ginny. Draco suspiro.- Eso espero hermosa… eso espero.

Ginny entró a su habitación y se quedó recargada de espaldas en la puerta, no sabía si había hecho bien aceptando a Draco en su vida, pero en realidad lo necesitaba. Y todo esto que pasaba no ayudaba mucho, antes de darse un baño para descansar y poder seguir cuidando al pequeño, camino hacia la ventana y pidió algo viendo en el cielo una estrella fugaz:

"_Que vuelva, que vuelva con bien"._


	7. Pasión muerta

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

*Contiene un poco de limón.

Capitulo 7. Pasión muerta.

En el ministerio…

Draco se dirigió a su recamara a tomar las ultimas cosas para su viaje. Tomo su varita, la miró y supo que hacía lo correcto.

-Tengo que hablar con él, Kingsley.

-Sabes que está en la misión de India.

-Se que existen los trasladores.

-¡Sabes que está vigilando el bar, Malfoy!

-¡Sé que hay más aurores allá!- Grito Draco.

Kingsley lo miró desafiante y asintió con la cabeza. _¡Expecto Patronum!_.- Y un lince plateado salió de la punta de su varita, le murmuro algo y el animal partió.

-En la oficina de al lado en cinco minutos, y no quiero problemas Malfoy.

Draco asintió y salió hacia la otra oficina sin dar las gracias. Esperaba sentado cuando brillo una luz, se levanto y vio a Potter.

-Malfoy, Kingsley dijo que era urgente, ¿Pasa algo con Ginny?- pregunto él aun reponiéndose del viaje.

-No Potter, ella esta… excelente. Vengo a cobrar el pago de un favor, sabes a que me refiero. Ella salió viva de las mansiones, tal y como te lo dije.

-Habla Malfoy ¿Qué quieres?- dijo tajantemente.

-Mi varita.- Malfoy lo veía a los ojos con odio.

-¿Tú varita?

-¿Acaso eres retrasado?, Quiero mi varita de vuelta.

Harry asintió con algo de duda, se dirigió a la chimenea y tomando polvos flu grito Grimmauld Place. Sin que nadie lo notara llego a la chimenea del cuarto que Ginny había dispuesto para despacho y busco en uno de los libreros un cofre, no le fue difícil encontrarlo Ginny siempre tenía todo en orden. Lo abrió y ahí encontró la varita, recordó aquellos años de obscuridad. Tenía que seguir adelante, así que tomo la varita y regreso al ministerio.

Ahí seguía Draco esperándolo, Harry lo miro con reto pero después relajo la mirada y le dijo:

-Te regreso tú varita y su lealtad como pago del favor que me hiciste.

Draco tomó su varita y lo que sintió al tocarla le recordó cuando tenía once años y la tocaba por primera vez.

-Deuda saldada, Malfoy.- El traslador de Harry estaba a punto de partir.

Draco lo miro y se dio la vuelta para salir con paso apresurado. Tenía que continuar su viaje.

En la India…

Harry regresaba de su visita a Londres, algo consternado conto a Hermione y a Ron lo ocurrido.

-¿Su varita? Qué raro, igual y la extrañaba.- Dijo Ron.

-No lo entiendes, Ron.- Hermione lo miraba.- Él necesita estar completo, necesita obtener todos los recursos para cuidar a… su hijo.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Malfoy tiene un hijo?- Ron miraba incrédulo a Hermione.

-Así es, y esto que les voy a contar te afecta también a ti Harry.- Hermione aspiro profundo y empezó a hablar.

-El pergamino se refería al hijo de Malfoy… y Dean y yo creemos que la primer línea se refería a tú hijo Harry….- Harry la miro extrañada.- Es por eso que le están dando toda la protección al hijo de Malfoy y en unas horas Harry, llegarán los aurores a tu casa. No tienes que preocuparte, aún no dan muestras de buscar a Parvati, pero tenemos que estar alerta por si nuestra teoría resulta ser cierta.

Harry se quedo pensativo y asintió con la cabeza.

En Wiltshire Inglaterra…

Malfoy fue directo a la Mansión de sus padres. Sabía que lo más difícil era contar con la ayuda de su Padre, pero su hijo lo necesitaba. Fue bien recibido por su Madre, su Padre lo recibió con indiferencia. Estando ahí les conto todo lo que pasaba. Narcissa Malfoy reacciono comprensiva y emocionada con la idea de un nieto.

-¿Un pergamino dices? – Pregunto Lucius pensando en la situación- ¿Para qué imaginas que Goyle pueda querer a tú hijo?

-No está solo Padre, Rowle está al mando.

-¿Rowle? Hace tiempo no sabía de él.- Y sonrió- Creo que tendré que hacerle una visita.- Draco lo miro confundido y Lucius siguió hablando.- Piensa Draco, quizá Rowle quiera a tú hijo para que tome el lugar del Sr. Tenebroso, imagina lo grandioso que sería, un Malfoy al mando del mundo mágico. Él nos quiere ayudar Draco, hay que localizarlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Padre?, Mi hijo no será parte de esto. Suficiente tuve yo con formar parte de algo en lo que no creía, ¡Mi hijo no!, Me voy, creí erróneamente que podrían ayudarme al saber a lo que me enfrento, pero me equivoque.- Madre.- Inclino la cabeza y camino a la salida de la Mansión. Se detuvo al escuchar el grito.

-¡Lucius! Alzo la voz Narcissa.- Ya creí que lo perdía una vez y eso no volverá a ocurrir.- Y volteo hacia Draco.- Draco, hijo estaré con ustedes… hasta el final.- Draco le regreso una mirada de agradecimiento y dijo:

-Zabini y Nott también estarán con nosotros, los busque antes de venir aquí. Ahora está todo tranquilo y vigilado, ellos llegaran a fin de mes, si quieren ustedes también pueden hacerlo. Si algo sucede antes yo les avisare.

Narcissa asintió y vio como Draco estiraba su mano entregándole una varita. Ella lo miro confundida.

-Recupere la mía, Madre, y creo que la necesitaras.

Narcissa tomo su varita y dijo: -Ahí estaremos hijo.- Draco miro a su padre y salió de la Mansión.

En la Mansión DM…

Había pasado una semana desde que Draco había partido. Ginny cuidaba al pequeño Scorpius intercambiando turnos con Seamus para poder descansar. Dean los llamo al ministerio para darles un informe que indicaba que todo estaba sin novedad en la India, que extrañamente habían cesado las matanzas de muggles. Les dijo que no sabían la razón, pero que siguieran alerta porque tanta calma no le daba confianza. También les dijo la idea de Hermione acerca del hijo de Harry y les indico que seguirían turnándose para poder resguardar a los bebes.

Esa noche tocaba a Seamus permanecer a la entrada de la Mansión haciendo su guardia. Ginny subió a ver a Scorpius, el cual comía en los brazos de uno de los elfos; se retiro a su cuarto a descansar. Se puso un pijama de pantalón de franela y una blusa de tirantes, a pesar del frío que hacia fuera, la casa siempre tenía un ambiente agradable.

-Finnigan.- Dijo Draco al aparecer al lado de Seamus.

-¡Malfoy!- Inclino la cabeza como saludo.- Todo está en orden aquí, Ginny se encuentra descansando y hay dos aurores mas en los jardines.

-Lo sé, creo que tendremos visitas en algunos días, yo te avisare que día llegan. Te lo digo para que avises a tus aurores que no ataquen.-Dijo Draco indiferente.

-Claro, se los diré.- Draco asintió y entro a su casa.

Subió a ver como estaba su hijo, desde que partió uno de los elfos era el encargado de darle toda la información del estado del bebe, del resguardo de la casa y de… Ginny. Se aseguro que todo estuviera bien y se dirigió a un par de puertas más.

Ginny escucho que tocaban mientras estaba recostada, realmente se sentía cansada.

-Adelante.- Dijo sentándose en la cama.

Draco entró a la habitación y la vio. Ahí estaba su esperanza, sentía tranquilidad de encontrarla bien, sus ojos ya no se veían rojos como días atrás. Ella levanto la vista y le regalo una sonrisa.

-¡Volviste!- Dijo Ginny mientras corría para hacia él para darle un abrazo.

-Te dije que lo haría.- Dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y sentía su calor. Ella sonrió y lo besó lentamente, en su beso mostraba la desesperación de los días y la tranquilidad de su regreso. Ella rompió el beso lentamente y le pregunto mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Ahora está mejor.- Dijo él sin dejar de abrazarla.- Es tu turno de descanso ven recuéstate, se que quieres que te cuente como me fue.- Ella lo miro sorprendida, de verdad era muy predecible su mirada.

Ella se sentó recostando su espalda en la cabecera, y le dio golpes a la cama invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. Él hizo lo que ella pedía y subió los pies a la cama.

Ginny se recostó en sus piernas mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

-Potter está vivo.- Dijo creyendo que sería lo primero que ella querría saber.

-Lo sé, fuimos al ministerio por los informes.- Dijo tranquila sin darle más importancia a su comentario.

-Vendrán mis Padres.- Eso sí Ginny no se lo esperaba, se quedo estática y al parecer él lo noto y continuo hablando.-No será hoy, llegaran en algunos días. Zabini y Nott también vendrán, solo que ellos no vivirán aquí, solo estarán rondando la casa sin horarios, para mas seguridad.

Ella no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Draco, crees qué ellos, tus Padres, ¿Sé opongan a esto? –Dijo refiriéndose a lo que había entre los dos.

-Creo que soy en extremo independiente, maduro y capaz de elegir a mi pareja; sin tener que tomar en cuenta la opinión de los demás y entre los "demás" incluyo a mis Padres Ginebra.

-Lo sé y no lo dudo, es solo que antes…

-¡Ya!, sé a lo que te refieres Gin, pero todo ha cambiado, demasiado diría yo. Así que no creo que tengas de que preocuparte.

-¿Sabes algo Draco?-

-Dime pequeña.-

-Estos días que no te vi, no estuve triste.

-¡Oh! Es bueno saberlo, creo que tendré que poner más de mí, si no quiero que mañana me olvides.- Dijo con un poco de burla.

Ginny sonrió por el comentario y dijo:

-No, me refiero a que estuve todo el tiempo con la incertidumbre de dónde estarías y cómo te encontrarías. No tuve tiempo de recordar ni de llorar.

-Lo note en tus ojos Gin, ya no están rojos como antes.- Y siguió acariciando su pelo.-Ven quiero que me mires.-

Ginny se levanto y puso las manos en el colchón para sostenerse y lo miro fijamente.

-Quiero que hagamos todo lo posible por sanar juntos, sé que habrá momentos de recuerdos y de llanto, pero no quiero que olvides que aun en esos momentos estaré aquí… contigo.

Ginny sintió tranquilidad, él realmente provocaba que ella se sintiera en paz, no sabía si algún día podría amarlo tanto como a Harry, pero sabía que era muy fácil de amar. En realidad había cambiado, y esa forma de ser tan arrogantemente agradable le encantaba.

-Bésame.- Le pidió Ginny. Draco sonrió coqueto, la tomo de la cara y la besó.

Un beso intenso y apasionado, demostrando la necesidad de ambos por sentirse amados, por sentirse indispensables para el otro… por sentirse vivos. Draco se apartó lentamente dando ligeros besos en los labios de Ginny, Sabía que en la posición que se encontraba no debía sentirse cómoda.

Ginny se sonrojo "_Será parte de mi necesidad el deseo que siento por el"_ Pensó mirándolo. Y regreso su cabeza a la almohada sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma? – pregunto cómo niña pequeña con miedo.

Draco sonrió al verla pedir eso, y pensó _"La deseo… quizá sea su forma de ser tan tierna y a la vez tan fuerte"_

-¿Podrías abrazarme mientras me duermo? – Siguió preguntando un tanto apenada, no sabía la forma de pedirle que se quedara toda la noche con ella.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya tan caprichosa.- Dijo mientras él también se recostaba y la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.- Pero admito que me encanta.

Ginny levanto la cara buscando su boca y lo decidió. _"Lo deseo y nada de lo que mi conciencia me diga me hará cambiar de opinión. Deseo estar entre sus brazos, sentirme segura con su cuerpo como escudo, sentir sus labios demandando amor…Mí amor. Él me necesita y yo a él, y nada más me importa. Solo este sentimiento que agoniza esperando de nosotros… El rescate."_

Ginny lo besó, decidida a entregar todo lo que el momento pidiera, sin dolor, sin castigos, sin venganzas, sin remordimientos… solo ella.

Draco se sorprendió por la invitación del beso, pero reacciono al instante, no eran dos niños enamorados… eran dos adultos intentando sanar sus sentimientos.

Sus manos quisieron explorar un poco más, se lo merecían, merecían saciar las ansias que sus cuerpos exigían. Él acaricio su espalda, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello y subía una pierna a su cintura para sentirlo más cerca. Él se separo respirando entrecortado por la excitación, la miro con deseo, se levanto y jalo de su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ginny se levanto sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Estás segura? – Dijo él intentando recobrar la respiración.

-Quizá esto responda a tu pregunta- Se acerco a él y empezó a besar su cuello, lenta y pausadamente. Draco cerró los ojos y sintió el calor de la pasión quemando su cuerpo. Quería sentirla, la tomó de la cintura y se dedico a dibujar con sus manos su silueta; hasta que sintió su pequeño cuerpo estremecerse.

Ginny decidió que el saco estorbaba, metió sus manos en la solapa para despojarlo de la prenda. Él abrió los ojos y estiro las manos para facilitar el trabajo de Ginny. El saco cayó al suelo y ella abrió los primeros botones de la camisa tocando con sus dedos su pecho. Draco acaricio su rostro, desde la frente, bajando por las mejillas y definió sus labios. –Mi turno pequeña, no te muevas.- Le dijo al oído. La rodeo quedando detrás y recogió su pelo con su mano, con la otra la tomó del hombro y comenzó a besar la parte de atrás de su cuello, intentó seguir hasta el hombro pero se interpusieron un par de pequeños tirantes parte de su vestuario, los retiro con delicadeza y siguió su camino, vio las pequeñas pecas de su espalda, y continuó por ese camino hasta donde la blusa le permitía. Ginny solo atinaba a remover su cuerpo disfrutando cada caricia que él le brindaba, dejando escapar un suspiro que terminaba en gemido. Draco la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, recorrió su vientre, sintió su respiración agitada, subió hasta posar sus manos en el inicio de sus pechos, jugando de un lado a otro pero sin subir.-Me vuelve loco tu aroma Ginebra.- dijo mientras Ginny inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás quedando está recargada en el hombro de él, ese gesto lo ínsito a continuar… Subió sus manos ejerciendo una pequeña pero excitante presión… Ginny ya no reprimía sus gemidos, simplemente se dejaba llevar.

Draco bajo sus manos hasta el final de su blusa y fue subiéndola sin prisas. Ella levanto las manos. La blusa cayó al suelo. Él la giro para que quedaran de frente, la observo con deseo, sonrojada por el momento pero decidida. Ginny se acerco a él y termino de desabrochar los botones que quedaban, quito la camisa y su observo sus bien formados pectorales. Él abrió los brazos para que se acercara y sintió su calor, envolvió con sus brazos su cuerpo semidesnudo.- Eres realmente hermosa Ginebra.- Le dijo, mientras recorría su espalda en busca de un pequeño broche y besaba su cuello, ella también estaba reconociendo su espalda. Encontró el broche y con una de sus manos lo abrió, con más fuerza recorrió su espalda desnuda totalmente, -Draco…- dijo en un suspiro antes de que él llegara a los hombros para quitar por completo el sostén. El sostén cayó al suelo, la separó y contemplo embelesado esa parte de su cuerpo, miró por última vez sus ojos avellana casi negros a causa de la excitación y beso su cuello bajando lentamente hasta uno de sus pechos, donde se tomo unos minutos. Ella lo tomó de la nuca, pero él escapó, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón y poco a poco fue bajándolo hasta sacarlo completamente.

Draco se levanto y observo todo su cuerpo.- Podría quedarme toda la vida mirándote… Aunque la verdad, no soportaría tenerte así y no hacerte mía- Ella sonrío. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, ella se entregaría a él y nada mas importaba, no pensaba en nada, solo se concentraba en ese deseo que exigía calma a través del amor. Se besaron con tanta prisa y pasión, ambos necesitaban entregarse, ella ayudo con rapidez a quitar el pantalón que él aun traía puesto, reían por la urgencia y torpeza al quitar la prenda. La recostó en la cama.- Te deseo… quiero que seas mía, solo mía.- Y siguió besándola, ella cerró los ojos- Yo quiero ser tuya Draco, quiero sentirme tuya.- De pronto él se detuvo en seco.- No te detengas por favor.- Pidió ella. –Te juro preciosa…- Y la beso en los labios- Que lo que menos quiero es detenerme…- Y le dio un beso más- -Pero no sé si esa cosa pueda ver- Ella abrió los ojos y vio acercarse una luz plateada al costado del tocador y se sobresalto.

Él se hizo a un lado y ella se levanto acercándose a un pequeño animal plateado.

"_En el ministerio, ayuda, mazmorras"_

Era la voz de Hermione, se volteo hacia Draco que seguía en la cama.

-¡Tengo que irme!-

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde? - ¿¡Qué pasa!

-Hermione está en el ministerio, en las mazmorras y necesita ayuda, no sé lo que pasa.- Dijo ella mientras tomaba su sostén y lo colocaba en su lugar.

-Voy contigo- Dijo levantándose y buscando su ropa.

-¡No!, tienes que quedarte con Scorpius, puede que sea una trampa.- Dijo ella sacando una blusa del ropero.

-Él está seguro aquí, eres tú la que me preocupa Ginebra.- Dijo poniéndose los pantalones.

-Sí quieres ir, lleva a Scorpius a La Madriguera y nos vemos en el ministerio.

-¿La Madriguera? ¿Estás loca?- Dijo el al ponerse la camisa.

-Es el lugar más seguro que tenemos Draco, ¿Vas o no? – Dijo ella terminando de vestirse.

-Si claro que iré, pero como haremos para que tu madre… - _¡Expecto Patronum! _ - Dijo ella y un caballo salió de su varita- _"Recibe al pequeño, problemas en el ministerio, luego explico" _Y el animal partió.

-Ve con Seamus él sabe cómo llegar, que él se quede ahí cuidándolo, igual los elfos; te veo en el ministerio.- Y corrió hacia la chimenea de la sala.

En la madriguera…

-¡Es Ginny Arthur!- Dijo Molly al ver el caballo.

-¿Está bien? – El Sr. Weasley entraba a la cocina cuando el animal estaba desapareciendo.

-Problemas en el ministerio, enviará a alguien para que les demos resguardo- Y salió a la sala en espera.

Draco hizo lo que Ginny le pidió, y rápido se dirigió con el pequeño y el resto a la madriguera. Seamus fue el primero en llegar.

-Sra., Weasley- Dijo Seamus al ver a la mujer en la entrada.

-¿Qué ha pasado Seamus? Ginny no dijo más que cuidáramos al peq… ¿Draco Malfoy?

-Así es Sra. Weasley, el pequeño es hijo de Malfoy.- confirmo Seamus.

-Dámelo yo me encargo- Y tomo en los brazos al bebe.

Draco no atinaba a decir nada, se había portado mal con la familia hace tiempo, y ni su cambio hizo que él hiciera algo para enmendar lo sucedido.

-Sra. Weasley- Dijo Draco bastante serio.

-No digas nada hijo, si tienes que irte vete ya-Draco asintió con la cabeza y salió hacia el ministerio.

En el ministerio…

-Las llaves Ro-Ro- Decía una melosa Lavander apuntando con la varita en el cuello de Ron.

-No las tengo Lavander- dijo Ron sin moverse.

-No estoy jugando mi amor, sabes que me pone de malas que no me hagas caso.- Seguía jugando con la varita.

-¿Pudiste mandar un mensaje pidiendo ayuda Granger? –Ahora apuntaba a Hermione -¿¡Lo hiciste! Vamos a terminar esto rápido quiero las llaves de las mazmorras ¡AHORA! – Gritó pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Muy bien, a mí también me gusta jugar _¡Crucio! _– Y Hermione recibió el maleficio. Se retorcía en el suelo de dolor sin si quiera poder gritar,

-¡Déjala Lavander! – Ron le exigía.

-Dame las llaves Ro-Ro y pararé-

-¡Está bien!, vamos por ellas están en la oficina.

-Ella se queda con mis amigos, tú y tú –Dijo a un par de encapuchados – Mátenla si no regreso en 2 minutos.

Caminaron hacia una de las oficinas y entraron, ahí en un cajón Ron tomo unas llaves bastante extrañas y se las dio a Lavander.

-Siempre tan complaciente Ro-Ro, ¡Vamos camina de regreso!- Ella no bajaba la varita.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Lavander?

…

_-¡Ron, Hermione! – llegaba corriendo Katie – Tienen que ir al ministerio ahora, Kingsley acaba de comunicarse conmigo diciéndome que ellos vendrán apoyarnos mientras ustedes no están._

_-¿Y Harry?- Pregunto Ron al ver la cara de Katie._

_-Él salió a la casa de Parvati para ver como se encontraba, vendrá mañana.- Ron asintió._

_-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa allá Katie?- Pregunto Hermione._

_-No lo sé, solo me dijo que tenían que ir directo a la oficina detrás de las mazmorras._

_-¿Mazmorras? Ron, quizá alguien quiera liberarlos.- Dijo Hermione haciendo conjeturas_

_-¿Liberarlos? – Ron la miraba extrañado- Dementores Ron, ellos están en las mazmorras del ministerio, no encontramos mejor lugar para tenerlos presos y no que no pudieran hacer daño._

_-Nos iremos Katie, estaremos en contacto, esperen a Kingsley y a los demás para atacar si algo ocurre. – Dijo Hermione mientras corría junto a Ron hacia una de las habitaciones del palacio de los Patil, donde Harry guardaba los trasladores._

_Llegaron al ministerio y se dirigieron a la oficina que les había indicado Katie._

_-Está vacío, el ministerio está vacío Ron- Dijo Hermione mirando hacia todos lados._

_-Aquí es de madrugada Herm, además oíste a Bell, los aurores de guardia fueron a ayudarlas- Dijo Ron más tranquilo pero no confiado aun._

_-¡Expelliarmus! – Se escucho un hechizo que fue a dar a Ron._

_Hermione reacciono en seguida- ¡Expecto Patronum! – Y una pequeña nutria salió de su varita. _

_Se escondió detrás de un pilar, veía perfectamente a Ron desarmado, tenía que acercase a él para poder protegerlo._

_Cinco personas encapuchadas y una mujer entraban al espacio que había entre la entrada a las mazmorras y la oficina de seguridad._

_-Ni lo intentes Granger- Dijo quitada de la pena la mujer._

_-¡Lavander! – Dijo Ron viendo la situación._

_-Sal de tu escondite Granger. Hola mí Ro-Ro sé que me extrañaste- Dijo dándole un ligero beso en los labios._

_-¿También extrañaste eso verdad? –dijo mientras lamia su mejilla. La cara de Ron detonaba asco. Pero no se movía sabía que eran mayoría y él estaba desarmado._

…

-Una pequeña maldición mi Ro-Ro, esa estúpida de Bell siempre tan dejada.- Y salieron de la oficina.

Uno de los encapuchados tenía en la mano la varita de ambos aurores. Y apuntaba con la otra directo a Hermione que seguía en el suelo.

-No lo vas a lograr Lavander, eres muy tonta para hacer esto- Dijo Hermione con tono de sabelotodo.

-¡Cállate Granger! ¿Estás celosa? Ja Ja Ja Granger esta celosa, Ron siempre me perteneció y lo sabes, ¡Tú maldita me lo quitaste!- La cara de Lavander se volvía de odio profundo.

-Yo te amaba Ron… de verdad y tú me dejaste por ella- Y miro a Hermione.

-Ella no debería existir Ron, solo nosotros, éramos tan felices.- dijo recordando.

-¡A lo que vinimos Lavander! –gritó uno de los encapuchados. Lavander enfureció.

-¡Yo estoy al mando, yo soy quien da las órdenes! –grito, quiso volver a su cometido pero el rencor era más fuerte. Se tomo la cabeza y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ron y Hermione la veían extrañados.

-Lo único que quería era estar contigo Ro-Ro… a tu lado- decía mientras lloraba.

Ginny llego en silencio y vio desde el final de las escaleras lo que estaba ocurriendo, eran seis contra ella; pero tenía que ayudarlos.

Escuchaba el llanto de Lavander, _"Draco vendrá a ayudarnos"_ pensó. Y continuó caminando hasta esconderse detrás del pilar que Hermione había utilizado como escudo.

Lavander apuntaba con su varita a Hermione, los cinco encapuchados estaban detrás de ellas justo a la entrada de las mazmorras, Ron estaba junto a ellos.

_-¡Desmaius! ¡Expulso! ¡Expelliarmus!_- Gritó Ginny entrando a la sala. Los dos últimos hechizos dieron en el blanco, Lavander se giro para verla. Estaba asustada pronto vendrían los demás aurores y no había logrado liberar a los dementores. Sintió miedo, miedo de que la castigaran de nuevo.

El resto de los encapuchados lanzaron hechizos sin acertar y huyeron al escuchar una imponente voz. Ginny se acerco a Lavander apuntándola tal como ella lo hacía con Hermione.

-¡Estúpida! –Era Amycus que gritaba.

-¡Bombarda Máxima! –Grito Amycus dirigiendo el hechizo hacia el techo.

Ron vio como caían los pedazos de piedra y corrió, alcanzo a Hermione y jaló de ella cuando piedras caían en sus piernas haciéndolas sangrar. -¡Ginny! – grito al ver solo rocas donde ella estaba parada.

Draco bajó a las mazmorras cuando escucho un enorme estruendo, corrió a ver qué pasaba con la varita en mano.

Vio a Ron y a Hermione quitando piedras que cubrían un cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado.

"_No, no me la puedes quitar también a ella"_ Pensó cuando vio de quien se trataba. Se agacho junto a ellos.

- Hay que llevarla a San Mungo, ¡Ron! ¡Ahora!- Dijo Hermione y vio la cara de Malfoy, _"Está preocupado por ella"_ Pensó.

-Yo lo hago, tú lleva a Granger- Dijo Draco desapareciendo con Ginny en brazos.


	8. Vuelve a mi vida

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

*Muerte de un personaje.

Capitulo 8. Vuelve a mi vida.

En un lugar en Londres…

-Está muerta- Anunció Alecto entrando a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos.- Después del ataque la llevaron a San mungo y murió.

-No importa, tarde o temprano tenía que ser así. Además ya nos estaba estorbando demasiado. – Dijo Rowle caminando de un lado a otro.

-No la conocí, pero Parvati comentó que era odiosa cuando se lo proponía. - Chosovi dijo desde su asiento.

-No logramos nada, solo deshacernos de esa mocosa. – Amycus comentaba molesto.

-Ya cálmate, no vamos a lograr nada así. –Rowle seguía caminando estudiando la situación.-Es mejor apegarnos al plan, después veremos sí podemos lograr sacarlos del maldito ministerio. Nos serán de ayuda, aunque, también sin ellos podemos lograrlo.

-Está bien, dejaremos todo como hasta ahora. Cada uno volverá a sus asuntos, Padma al bar y Chosovi a cuidar a Parvati. Esperaremos un poco más para traer a los bebes.- Dijo esto Rowle saliendo de la casa.

En la India…

-Katie dijiste que necesitaban refuerzos, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntaba confundido Dean. – Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos.

-No le sé Dean, sólo sé que Harry fue a ver a Parvati, a Ron y a Hermione no los he visto. Además yo no les pedí refuerzos, no ha habido movimiento en el bar, por qué tendría que llamarlos.- Dijo ella excusándose.

-Era tu patronus Katie, yo lo vi, Kingsley también, ¿No es así? – Se dirigió a Kingsley

-Katie, creo que tendrás que acompañarnos. No quiero apresurar las cosas, pero tenemos que realizar una investigación.- Dijo Kingsley totalmente serio.

-Pero Sr. yo juro que no los llame, yo jamás haría algo así… se lo juro.- Decía Katie realmente consternada por lo sucedido.

-Hay que volver Dean, hay que localizar a Weasley y a Granger; que Demelza se quede con los demás aurores que vinieron mientras resolvemos esto. Ahora la prioridad es saber qué demonios paso. –Dijo Kingsley – Llama a Harry, lo necesito ahora en el ministerio.

-Sí Sr. – Dijo Dean saliendo con Katie tomada por el brazo.

En Grimmauld Place…

Parvati había llamado a Harry alegando que se sentía mal y que su hermano no podía estar con ella por asuntos de trabajo.

-Me tengo que ir Parvati- Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.- Iré a ver como están las cosas en la India.

-Harry, tú hijo y yo no estamos en las mejores condiciones, no puedes irte. – Dijo Parvati recostada en su cama.

-Sé que no te sientes bien, volveré en cuanto vea que todo está bien. Solo tardaré algunas horas. –Dijo él decidido a irse.

-Está bien, pero si te vas ya no vuelvas. Puedo cuidar yo sola a "nuestro" hijo. – Dijo ella cada vez mas enojada.

-No digas tonterías, volveré en cuanto pueda. – Dijo Harry ya enojado por la situación.- Intentaré no tardarme demasiado.

De pronto vio una luz plateada acercándose despacio. Harry se acerco y escucho en mensaje.

"_Reunión en el ministerio urgente" _

-Tienes razón, me tardare un poco más – Dijo el saliendo de prisa a la chimenea y oyendo los gritos cada vez menos audibles de Parvati.

En la madriguera…

-Arthur, no deberíamos tener noticias de ellos- Decía la Sra. Weasley impaciente.

-Hay que esperar un poco más, sé que no tardarán en avisarnos que todo está bien- Dijo él con cara de preocupación.

-Arthur por favor… mis hijos – Dijo ella con paseando a Scorpius en sus brazos.

-Tienes razón Molly, iré a ver qué pasa en el ministerio, Seamus se quedará con ustedes ¿Seamus? – y se giro a verlo.

-No se preocupe Sr. Weasley, yo me quedo y estaré al pendiente- Dijo él augurando que algo no andaba bien. Ya casi amanecía y no tenían noticias de los demás.

En el ministerio…

Kingsley y Dean recibían los primeros informes de lo ocurrido. Kingsley no creía que hubieran caído en esa trampa, miro con sospecha a Katie. Algo no estaba bien. Pidió a Dean que la llevara a las oficinas ya que tendrían que interrogarla.

Harry apareció por una de las chimeneas y vio como salía y entraba gente del elevador. Todos se veían muy tensos.

-Harry llegas a tiempo – Dijo Dean, aun llevaba a Katie del brazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Dean? ¿A dónde llevas a Katie y por qué de esa forma?- Harry vio que los ojos de Katie estaban tremendamente inflamados y rojos.

-Ve a las mazmorras, ahí encontraras a Kingsley, él te dirá lo que paso Harry – Dijo Dean viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Dean? – Harry lo miraba intrigado -Harry… solo sabemos que hubo un ataque, quisieron liberar a los dementores… hay heridos, ve con Kingsley- Dijo Dean tajante y siguió con su camino.

"_Heridos… Ginny… no, ella no, ella está con Malfoy Ron y Hermione están en la India… heridos… "Pensaba_ mientras caminaba por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

El Sr, Weasley ya se encontraba ahí y por su cara Harry supo que algo no andaba bien.

- Kingsley, Sr, Weasley- Saludo Harry con un leve movimiento de cabeza.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Harry, Katie nos dijo que tenían problemas en la India, yo, Dean y varios aurores más fuimos a apoyarlos, sabíamos que no estabas y que Ron y Hermione necesitaban ayuda. Pero al parecer Katie nos estaba engañando. Mientras nosotros estábamos en la India, alguien intento liberar a los dementores, Ron y Hermione estaban aquí, ahora se encuentran en San Mungo.

Harry se tenso - ¿Cómo están? – pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera alentadora.

-Ellos están bien… Hermione solo tiene algunos golpes y un par de huesos rotos que sanaran…- Dijo Kingsley- Es por alguien más que me preocupa tu reacción Harry, Hermione tuvo oportunidad de pedir ayuda y le pidió a Ginny que viniera. Ella está en San Mungo, en estos momentos Arthur sale para allá.

Harry palideció – Iré con él.- sentencio. Y salieron ambos hacia San Mungo.

En San Mungo…

-La perdimos, lo siento mucho – Dijo una de las sanadoras a un hombre de tez blanca y pelo negro.

-No hay problema, me tengo que ir, avisaré a sus familiares – Dijo saliendo lo más rápido de ahí sin que nadie lo viera.

Ron se encontraba junto a Hermione que no paraba de llorar.

-Fue mi culpa Ron, yo… yo no debí llamarla – Decía entre sollozos.

-No fue tú culpa Herm, no fue culpa de nadie – Intentaba consolarla.

Harry y el Sr. Arthur aparecieron unos minutos después y siguiendo las indicaciones de la recepcionista, se dirigieron al cuarto donde aún seguía Hermione.

-Hermione, Ron – El Sr. Weasley saludo con muy pocos ánimos – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Sr. Weasley, yo estoy bien. No nos han dejado verla.-dijo refiriéndose a Ginny.

-Lo sabemos, dijeron que alguien de nosotros ya estaba con ella, ¿Saben de quién se trata?

-Malfoy, él está con ella desde que llegamos, no sé como logro que no lo sacaran mientras hacían las curaciones.- Contesto Ron al ver la intriga de su padre. El Sr. Weasley solo asintió con la cabeza.- Está estable, pero inconsciente debido a las pociones para sanar los huesos, dicen que es muy doloroso para mantenerla despierta.

-Necesito verla- Dijo Harry cansado de solo escuchar, y salió de la habitación de Hermione.

Observo el pasillo en el que estaba el cuarto de Ginny, no veía a nadie cerca, camino con sigilo y entró a la habitación. Miro a los lados sin encontrar a Malfoy.

La luz era tenue, había una puerta que daba al baño y una mesita con bastantes pociones. Acostada en la cama se encontraba Ginny, se veía pálida y estaba totalmente dormida. _"Es hermosa"_ pensó y camino hacia ella.

-Ginny… - Dijo Harry tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-Perdóname… sé que no debí dejarte sola. La vida entera no me alcanzará para decirte cuanto lo siento amor; ya no estarás sola nunca. Ginny yo voy a estar a tu lado… siempre. En unos días saldrás de aquí y todo será diferente.

Malfoy abrió un poco la puerta del baño y se encontró con dicha escena. Se sintió desarmado al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin que Harry lo viera entrecerró la puerta lo justo para poder seguir viendo los besos que Harry daba a la mano de Ginny. Estaba furioso de ver y escuchar a Harry.

"_Es mía_" pensó, _"No, no lo es"_. Él sabía que era muy poco el tiempo que había pasado con ella, como para que realmente ella se enamorara de él. No tenía la mínima posibilidad de que Ginny se quedara con él. Estaba dicho Potter le pediría que volviera a su lado y ella regresaría feliz.

Vio a Harry salir del cuarto y decidió salir de su escondite. La miro fríamente y se retiro en busca de su hijo.

Harry se reunió con Ron, que recibía los informes del sanador de Ginny. También les pedía que localizaran a los familiares de Lavander Brown para poder entregar el cuerpo.

En la madriguera…

Draco llegó a la madriguera y vio Seamus en la entrada.

-Él está bien, la Sra. Weasley le da de comer en estos momentos, los elfos están con ellos. – Dijo Seamus sin dejar que Draco hiciera la pregunta.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y dijo en tono de orden. –Regresaremos a mi Mansión.- Seamus lo miró confuso.

La Sra. Weasley que había escuchado que alguien aparecía dejo al pequeño en manos de uno de los elfos y salió para ver de quién se trataba. Logrando escuchar lo que Malfoy dijo.

-Entren los dos, la comida ya casi esta lista. De verdad es un angelito, se ha portado de maravilla.- Dijo viendo a Draco.

Draco no supo que decir, no sabía porque la Sra. era tan amable, él siempre se porto tan mal con ellos. Tampoco supo decir gracias, simplemente entró a la casa para ver cómo estaba su hijo. Lo vio en brazos de uno de sus elfos, dormido tranquilamente.

-Nosotros nos iremos- Dijo sin dirigir la mirada a nadie.

-¿Irse? Pero ni si quiera han comido, además con lo ocurrido tendrán muchas cosas que hacer, el bebé es bien recibido aquí, puedes dejarlo el tiempo que necesites- Dijo la Sra. Weasley y vio como Draco la miraba extrañado por la insistencia.

-¿Por qué hace todo esto Sra.? – Pregunto mirando a la Sra. Weasley que ahora lo miraba apenada.

-Ginny los envío, sé que no lo haría si ustedes no fueran importantes para ella.-

Draco pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-¿En dónde se quedará para su recuperación?- Pregunto Draco, no sabía con certeza o si quizá era su imaginación pero creía que la Sra., Weasley quería que Ginny los encontrara ahí cuando regresara.

-Por supuesto que aquí, jamás estuve de acuerdo en que se mudara sola, pero las circunstancias así lo requerían- Dijo con la mirada triste al recordar todo lo que su pequeña sufrió.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, quizá era la única forma de seguir viéndola.

-Sólo se quedara unos días- dijo Draco mirando a Scorpius-, Yo tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, volveré a ver como están.

-Eso es mucho mejor que decir "gracias", anda ve que está en buenas manos.-Dijo la Sra. Weasley segura de que algo diferente tenía Malfoy, algo que quizá tenía nombre, era pequeña y pelirroja. _"Volveré a ver cómo están" _pensó, seguro que no se refería a los elfos.

Ginny despertó dos días después, bastante dolorida pero estable. Kingsley le había dicho al Sr. Weasley que no la quería de vuelta si no estaba recuperada totalmente. Así que su Padre la obligo a ir a la madriguera, diciéndole que con los cuidados de su Madre no tardaría mucho en ponerse bien.

-Ginny hija- corría la Sra. Weasley al verla entrar a su casa- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre? Te ves muy delgada.

-Molly mujer, deja que entre, aun está un poco débil.

-Gracias papá- Dijo Ginny sonriendo por las locuras de su madre. –Estoy bien mamá, solo un poco cansada, creo que lo mejor será que suba a mi habitación.

-Te tengo una sorpresa Ginny – Dijo la Sra. Weasley con cara de emoción.- Creo que te gustará bastante, está en tu habitación.

Ginny que todavía estaba mareada por las pociones, subió a su cuarto pensando en cuál sería la sorpresa. No había tenido noticias de Draco desde lo sucedido, lo único que sabía era que estuvo todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente a su lado.

Al entrar vio a dos elfos alrededor de una cuna muy elegante. _"Scorpius" _pensó. Sonrío al verlo, y sintió ganas de abrazarlo.

-Hola mí pequeño- Dijo tocando con un dedo su mejilla.- Te extrañe mucho, ¿Cómo te portaste? Y dime ¿Sabes dónde está tu papi? Yo tampoco sé dónde está, pero supongo que no nos dejara por mucho tiempo. – Se giro para ver a uno de los elfos y le dijo-¿Me puedes ayudar a ponerlo en la cama por favor?- El elfo hizo lo que ella le pidió.

Se recostó junto a él, tocaba su rostro cariñosamente, y acariciaba su pelo rubio.- Hay que darle un baño- Dijo ella a los elfos, los cuales asintieron y trajeron lo necesario. Ella estaba muy débil pero aún así, ayudaba en lo que podía. Al terminar lo dejaron junto a ella en la cama y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-Pasa "están" en la habitación de Ginny- Dijo la Sra. Weasley al ver entrar a Draco a su casa. No supo si lo que vio en su rostro fue una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco toco un par de veces pero nadie respondió, entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido y los vio. Estaban juntos, dormidos, las dos personitas más importantes hasta el momento para él se encontraban bien. Ginny abrió un poco los ojos al sentirse observada y vio de quién se trataba.

-Draco… -dijo intentando despertar un poco y sentarse.

-Gin, es mejor que descanses- Dijo él sentándose en la cama.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Ahora estoy mejor- Dijo sonriendo. Y se recostó en la cabecera de su cama. –Nos quedamos dormidos hace bastante tiempo, creo que es mejor darle de comer antes de que despierte enojado.-Dijo mirando a Scorpius.

-Sin duda es lo mejor, es todo un Malfoy- dijo él con burla levantando una ceja, mientras sonreía, no sabía si Potter ya le había hecho la propuesta de volver, pero por las reacciones de Ginny él creía que aún no.

Malfoy llamó a los elfos para que dieran de comer a Scorpius, tomaron al bebé y lo llevaron a donde estaba la Sra. Weasley que ya tenía lista la mamila.

-¿Te quedarás con nosotros? – Pregunto Ginny

-No puedo quedarme aquí, lo sabes.- Y beso su frente.-Odio el sentimiento de perder. No me gusta sentir que no tengo el control de las cosas

-Draco, es por lo que pasaste – Ginny se refería a Astoria.- Pero a mí no me has perdido, yo estoy bien, sólo fueron algunos golpes. Mañana estaré como nueva, supongo que dejaras a Scorpius algunos días aquí ¿Verdad?

-¿Eso quieres? – Pregunto él con media sonrisa.

-Sí, de verdad quiero cuidarlo yo misma.- Dijo sonriendo- Nuevamente me doy cuenta de que la vida es tan corta, que tienes que aprovechar al máximo a las personas que quieres, y no quiero desaprovecharlos a ustedes. La vida los puso a mi lado por algo y yo sólo puedo agradecerle a la vida teniéndolos junto a mí.

Draco se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo Ginny.

-Ginny- Dijo Harry al entrar, se giro y vio a Draco- Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Draco no contesto, sólo miro la reacción de Ginny.

-Creo que es "el momento" Gin, sólo si tú lo quieres así, regresaré.- Draco vio los ojos desconcertados de Ginny y salió de la habitación rodeando a Harry.

Ginny se quedó mirando a Harry, _"El momento"_ pensó, Draco se refería a que ella tenía que decirle a Harry que algo pasaba entre ellos, no sabía que era pero se rescataban del dolor cuando estaban juntos. ¡Merlín! Cómo le diría a Harry eso… ¿Sufrirá? ¿Le dolerá? _"No lo puedo lastimar, no puedo verlo mal ¿O sí?"_

-¿Gin… por qué te dice Gin? ¿Qué hacía aquí Ginny? – Preguntaba Harry acercándose a la cama.

-Hola Harry – Dijo ella, la estaba aturdiendo con tantas preguntas, no lograba pensar y contestar.

-Lo siento, es que no supe que pensar Ginny- Dijo el sentándose en la cama – Tengo que hablar contigo Ginny. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor Harry, gracias. Dime que tienes que hablar conmigo – _"Por favor… no me destruyas más"_ Pensó un poco nerviosa, ya no habían tenido ese tipo de acercamientos desde que paso lo de Patil.

-Ginny yo quiero decirte que quiero estar de nuevo contigo – Harry esperó su reacción.

Ginny no creía lo que estaba escuchando, días enteros suplicándole a la vida por esas palabras y ahora que Harry se las decía no sabía que decir. No sabía que sentir, lo amaba, claro que sí, pero ella quería de verdad darse una oportunidad con Draco. Después de todo, la sabrosa maldad de Draco la había atrapado, era necesidad egoísta. Draco mismo lo dijo, es egoísmo entregarse para sentirse aliviados, pero y el amor… que había pasado con su amor.

-De qué hablas Harry, ¿Conmigo? ¿Y Patil? – Preguntaba ella, quizá solo faltaba que él le dijera más cosas para que el amor que Ginny sentía por él renaciera, ella de verdad quería amarlo, _"Pero qué rayos, lo amo, lo que no sé es si aún quiero estar junto a él, me engaño… antes no me hubiera importado, pero ahora es diferente"_ Pensó.

-Ginny, yo hablaré con Parvati, me haré cargo del bebé, pero no puedo estar con ella. Yo no quiero estar con ella, es a ti a quién amo.- Dijo él, sabía que con estas palabras sanaría el dolor que Ginny sentía. La había visto mal por su culpa y nunca se perdonaría todo lo mal que la paso.

-Harry, ¿Ya no me vas a hacer sufrir más? –Pregunto ella – Ginny yo…-Intento decir él. Pero Ginny lo detuvo poniendo un par de dedos en sus labios.- Harry ¿Tú mismo me rescatarás del lodo en el que me dejaste con tu traición? ¿Me ayudarás a no sentirme triste, sola y desconsolada cuando recuerde que estuviste con alguien más? ¿¡Me abrazarás mientras mis demonios internos piden que te odie por el daño que me hiciste! Dime Harry… sí en verdad estas dispuesto a hacer todo esto por mí, por el amor que aún me queda para ti.

Ginny hablaba dolida, jamás le había reclamado nada, simplemente desapareció de su vida. Pero ahora el dolor que ella sentía quería salir. Necesitaba hacerlo sentir mal, tan mal como ella lo estuvo…. _"Lo estuve… ¿Ya no lo estoy?"_ pensó. _"Sé que habrá momentos de recuerdos y de llanto, pero no quiero que olvides que aun en esos momentos estaré aquí… contigo"._ Recordó las palabras de Draco.

Harry veía a Ginny sacando todo su rencor, su dolor. Se quedó unos minutos pensando… "_Claro que puedo con lo que ella me pide, solo necesito estar con ella. Quiero calmar su dolor, que se sienta bien a mi lado, que me perdone y seguir juntos… claro que puedo" _

-Ginny yo haré todo…- Dijo Harry cuando una lechuza se posó en la ventana picoteando para que abrieran.

Ginny la miró pero no la reconoció. Harry fue hacia la ventana y la abrió dejando que el animal entrara. Dejo un pergamino en las manos de Harry y partió.

Harry lo desenvolvió y lo leyó:

"_Harry me siento muy mal, sabes que no te haría venir desde el ministerio si no fuera verdad. Necesito que estés con nosotros ahora, por favor…"_

_PP_

Ginny lo miro extrañada- ¿Pasa algo Harry? – Pregunto viendo que el auror se ponía pálido.

-Es Parvati, se siente mal- Dijo serio y girándose para ver a Ginny.

-Lo sé Harry –Ginny comprendió que nunca sería igual- Ve con ella y no te preocupes por mí. Sólo una cosa más Harry, nunca vuelvas a hablarme de amor, de nuestro amor, de lo que pasó entre nosotros o de lo que pudo pasar. Te voy a sacar de mi vida Harry Potter. Ahora vete.

Harry sintió un dolor desgarrador por las palabras de Ginny, la amaba demasiado. Pero él sabía que había cometido un error muy grande al estar con alguien más. Jamás se perdonaría por eso. Había perdido al amor de su vida por una noche… una noche que ahora ni si quiera recordaba.

Sólo atino a decir él. -Perdóname por favor –

-Ya te perdone Harry… te juro que ya lo hice- Dijo ella, estaba segura de que lo había perdonado, nunca hubiera dejado entrar en su vida a alguien más si no lo hubiera hecho.

Harry salió de la habitación rumbo a la chimenea, tenía que llegar a su casa lo antes posible.


	9. Mi padre

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

*Muerte de un personaje.

Capitulo 9. Mi padre.

En el cementerio…

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Draco no visitaba la tumba de Astoria. Pero ese día tenía la necesidad, la extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba su forma de ver la vida. Esa mujer lo había hecho cambiar a tal grado, que agradecía cada día que ella lo hubiera aceptado en su vida. Después de que él y sus padres fueron juzgados, su padre fue en único que gano una condena; él y su madre liberados de todos los cargos. Pero a pesar de eso, la gente no los veía de la misma manera, muchos los rechazaban y no importaba todo el dinero que tenían. Pero ella no, ella era diferente, siempre tan sonriente, tan hermosa, tan comprensiva. Astoria lo había enseñado a amar, regalándole lo mejor de su vida… su hijo.

-Creo que sabes a lo que he venido- Dijo Draco mirando la tumba.- En ella puedo encontrar algo de lo que tú me enseñaste, es una buena persona y no juzga mi pasado. Sé que será buen ejemplo para nuestro hijo. Sólo quería que lo supieras… Astoria te amo, siempre será así.

Draco ahogo su dolor en una pequeña lágrima que se escabullo por su mejilla sin su permiso. Sabía que tenía que continuar con su vida, que su hijo lo necesitaba.

Salió del cementerio un poco más tranquilo, aún tenía que ir con Pansy a ver unos negocios antes de poder regresar con su hijo.

En Grimmauld Place…

-¿Dónde está Parvati?- Preguntaba Harry a uno de los aurores que custodiaban su casa.

-Estaba en su recamara Harry, nadie ha entrado, ni si quiera su hermano ha venido.- Dijo el auror un poco asustado por ver la cara de su jefe.

-No está en la casa, ya la busque, ¿¡Para qué demonios están aquí si no hacen nada bien! – Dijo Harry pensando en dónde podría estar la mujer. _"Mi hijo"_ pensó.

Harry llamó a Kingsley y a Dean, Parvati no podía salir de la casa y menos si acababa de decirle que se sentía mal.

Los aurores no tardaron en llegar a la casa de Harry que seguía angustiado por no saber de ella.

-¿No dejo una nota?- Dean se atrevió a preguntar.

Harry lo miro ceñudo, era obvio que no había dejado nada. Solo negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitamos buscarla Kingsley, me dijo que no se sentía bien, además el bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento.- Dijo Harry desesperado.

Hay que agruparnos, nos veremos en el ministerio, llamaré a Ron y a los demás.

En algún lugar de Londres…

-Bien hecho Parvati, ahora Potter estará buscándote como loco- Dijo Alecto al verla llegar a la vieja casa donde se reunían.

-Me siento mal Alecto, tengo dolor en el vientre, necesito descansar- Dijo ella caminando por la entrada- Ayúdame.

-¿Estás loca? No te hagas la víctima, fuiste la que mejor la paso, de hecho, tú no tuviste que hacer nada más que cargar con el bebé.- Contesto enojada.- Además creo que si ahora te sientes mal, en unos minutos te sentirás peor.

-¿De qué hablas? Sólo quiero recostarme- Dijo ella cuando la vista se le nublaba un poco- Ayúdame ya, anda, que me estoy mareando.

-Lo siento mucho Parvati, pero no puedo ayudarte de la forma que tu quisieras..._¡Imperio! _Sufre mocosa te estoy lanzando una maldición cruciatus.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó Parvati revolcándose en el piso del dolor, quería que parara.-Por fav… por favor detente –alcanzaba a decir.

-¿Sabes por qué te estoy lastimando? ¿Sabes que es lo ocasiona tu dolor? –Dijo ella disfrutando del dolor de Patil _"Que mente tan débil"_ Pensó- Tu hijo, ese hijo que llevas en el vientre… ódialo Parvati, ódialo porque es por su culpa que estas sufriendo.

Parvati no entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, el dolor era demasiado, de repente todo se detuvo dejándola respirar de nuevo.

-¿Qué estas… qué estás haciendo? Puedes lastimar al bebé… y te… y te vas a arrepentir por eso- Dijo Patil recobrando el aliento.

-No me digas qué te importa lo que le pase a ese niño, ¿Acaso te has encariñado con el pequeño? Ja Ja Ja –reía Alecto, Parvati no sabía lo que pasaba, esto no era parte del plan.

-No digas estupideces, claro que no estoy encariñada con él, por mi puedes sacarlo en este mismo momento y llevártelo lejos de mi- Dijo ella, y era verdad por más tiempo que había pasado, ella no se sentía a gusto con el embarazo, no quería a Potter y menos a su hijo.

-Tus deseos querida, son ordenes, bebe esto- dijo dándole una botella con un líquido amarillo- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Patil.- Bébelo ahora- Y la tomo de la barbilla para lograr que abriera la boca, Parvati no pudo forcejear más y bebió el contenido. Todo pasó muy rápido, ella sintió un dolor en la parte baja de su vientre, su hijo nacería en ese momento y no había marcha atrás.

En la madriguera…

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy hija?-Preguntaba la Sra. Weasley al ver bajar a Ginny con Scorpius entre los brazos por las escaleras.-

-Mucho mejor mamá, gracias. Bajamos porque tenemos hambre- Y sonrío viendo al bebé.

-Hija, ¿Te has encariñado mucho con ese niño verdad?

-Mamá, tú misma lo has cuidado, sabes que es imposible no encariñarse.- contesto sabiendo a que venía la pregunta de su madre.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso Ginny, me refiero a otro tipo de cariño, cariño que quizá también alcance al Padre- Dijo esto y vio los ojos de Ginny, como si quisiera leer la respuesta en ellos.

Ginny se sonrojo, sabía que su madre siempre se enteraba de todo lo que le sucedía, incluso antes de que ella misma pudiera saberlo.

-Sé lo que quieres decir Madre, y a ti no te puedo mentir, ellos han logrado que vuelva la tranquilidad a mi vida. Son mi rescate- Y meció al pequeño.

-No voy a cuestionarte hija, pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros siempre-

-Lo sé mamá. Gracias- Dijo ella dándole su mamila al pequeño.

-Seamus está en el jardín, salió a despejarse un poco.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de ver al bebé.

Draco apareció en la puerta y vio la enternecedora imagen, _"No me equivoque"_ Pensó. Sabía que Potter le había hecho su propuesta, pero ahora él estaba seguro de no querer dejarla ir, tenía que saber que había contestado Ginny. Carraspeo la garganta un poco para hacerse notar. Ginny volteo y le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que entrara.

-Hola Draco- Dijo ella viéndolo con ojos soñadores.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba un poco nervioso por la presencia de la madre de Ginny. Pero noto el brillo.

-Siéntate Draco, ya deberías sentirte como en casa- Dijo la Sra. Molly, y se retiro a la cocina.

Draco se quedó serio totalmente, esa no era su casa y jamás se sentiría como en ella. Pero sabía que lo único que intentaban era hacerlo sentir bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Dijo él mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ellos.

-Mejor, creo que mañana podré regresar al ministerio- dijo poniendo en los brazos de Draco a Scorpius. Sabía que lo había extrañado lo decían sus ojos cuando lo miraba.

-¿Segura? –Dijo él tomado al bebe.

-Completamente, ¿Sabes si seguiremos custodiando tu Mansión?

-Así es Gin. ¿Te disgusta esa misión?- Pregunto él, queriendo adivinar la respuesta que le había dado a Potter.

Ella se quedó seria, pero supuso el porqué de esa pregunta.

-No tuve oportunidad de decírselo, creo que no era "el momento"- dijo ella como respuesta. Y miro a otro lado recordando el dolor.

-Quiero la verdad, ¿Te disgusta esa misión Gin?- Volvió a preguntar él un poco enojado por lo que ella acababa de decir_. "¿No fue el momento? Ósea que no pudo decirle que había algo entre nosotros, no pudo o más bien no quiso decirle. A lo mejor acepto la propuesta de Potter"_ Pensó.

Ginny regreso la mirada a Draco y vio como se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto ella extrañada por su reacción.

-Regresamos a mi Mansión, puedes venir si quieres; o puedes quedarte a esperar a Potter.- Dijo él, después llamo a sus elfos para que alistaran todo.

-Espera Malfoy, aún no he contestado a tu pregunta. Supongo que no te irás así nada más sin tener la respuesta.-Ella lo miraba sorprendida, esos cambios de ánimo eran de verdad algo serio. Pero extrañamente se sintió feliz porque esa actitud lo único que demostraba eran unos enormes…celos. Malfoy se giro para verla esperando su respuesta.

De pronto un lince plateado apareció acercándose a Ginny y dándole un mensaje.

"_Secuestro en Misión Sant Ángel, todos los aurores de cualquier nivel preséntense en el ministerio"_

El mensaje no iba dirigido sólo a ella, era un mensaje para todos y cada uno de los aurores, algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo. _"Secuestro… el hijo de Harry" _Pensó.

-Hay que irnos ahora –dijo Draco con Sorpius aun en los brazos. Ginny lo miro confundida. Draco no la dejaría sola esta vez.

-Vamos Gin, avisa a Seamus que llevaremos a Scorpius a la Mansión y de ahí vamos al ministerio.- dijo encaminándose a la chimenea. Ginny fue a decirle los planes a Seamus, aviso a su madre y salieron de ahí.

Todos se trasladaron a la Mansión, Draco escribió a sus padres y a sus amigos para que ayudaran con el resguardo de su hijo mientras él estaba fuera.

En algún lugar de Londres…

Parvati estaba acostada sobre una cama, solo una pequeña chimenea era lo que alcanzaba a ver. El dolor seguía cada vez más fuerte, ni si quiera la dejaba reponerse. Busco a alguien a su alrededor pero no logro ver a nadie.

Padma entraba cuidadosamente a la casa sin ser vista. Sabía que el plan era que el bebé naciera ese día, sólo quería asegurarse que su hermana estuviera con bien. Siguió caminando, y escucho ruidos el final de un pasillo, distinguió la voz de Rowle y de Alecto.

-Quiero que pida, que suplique que le saquen al niño, sólo así lo repudiara. Después de eso puedes matarla.-

-Sin ningún problema Rowle- contesto Alecto.- Potter esta buscándola, ¿cómo haremos para que caiga en la trampa?

-De eso no te preocupes, ya casi tenemos al otro niño entre nosotros. –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Él nos traerá a Potter también, prepara a todos.

Alecto asintió, y salió del cuarto. Prepararía a todos para que estuvieran listos para el ataque y después traería al mundo a su siguiente amo.

Padma se quedó helada, planeaban deshacerse de su hermana, la matarían sin piedad. Ellas habían aceptado ayudarlos, les habían prometido que estarían en la cima, la madre del nuevo mago obscuro debía tener un lugar privilegiado. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño.

No podía permitir que mataran a su hermana igual que a Lavander. Tenía que hacer algo. Siguió con cautela caminando en el pasillo buscando alguna señal de Parvati. Escucho un gemido de dolor, era ella. Entró al cuarto y la miro, ¡Merlín! _"En qué demonios nos metimos"_ Pensó.

Parvati estaba llena de sudor y sucia como si se hubiera arrastrado en el suelo, su cara era de dolor y de desconsuelo; y se encontraba completamente sola.

-Pad, que bueno que llegaste, no sé… que es lo que pasa… nadie me ayuda – dijo ella entrecortadamente por el dolor.

-Hermana- Y se acerco a ella, pasando su mano por su frente- Los escuche decir que te mataran cuando nazca el bebé.

-¿Qué?... claro que no Pad… soy la madre… no pueden matarme.- Dijo ella negando con la cabeza, y sin poder creer lo que su hermana le decía.

-Los escuche, escuche a Rowle darle la orden a Alecto, es verdad. Pero no dejaré que lo hagan Parvati. Tenemos que hacer algo. –Y camino de un lado a otro pensando- Ten al bebé, déjalo aquí y huyamos, no nos quieren a nosotras Parvi lo quieren a él. Nos iremos a la India y pediremos ayuda.

Parvati la miraba confusa, entre el dolor no podía pensar bien. Asintió, lo único que sabía era que no quería morir, el mocoso no le importaba para nada. Padma hechizó la puerta para que no pudieran abrirla.

-Ayúdame Pad, tú harás de partera, sácalo lo antes posible de mi- Dijo ayudándose de las manos de Padma para entre sentarse y pujar.

-Muy bien, ahora tienes que pujar… vi como lo hacia la partera con mamá y es fácil-Parvati la miro con odio, su hermana era tonta cuando se lo proponía, pero sabía que solo quería ayudar.

-Vas bien, puja más, más fuerte- Con cada contracción, Parvati pujaba más y más, sintiendo con el dolor algo que salía de ella.- Puedo ver la cabeza Parvi vas bien, una vez más hermana y nos iremos de aquí.

Pujo lo más fuerte que pudo, sintió un terrible dolor acompañado de un descanso, lo había hecho, había tenido a su hijo. Un llanto agudo se lo confirmaba.

Padma lo tomó entre sus brazos, liberándolo del cordón que lo unía a su madre.

-Es una niña Parvi, es hermosa y es tan frágil- Dijo Padma contemplando a la pequeña.

-Déjame verla Pad, quiero conocerla antes de huir.

-No creo que sea buena idea Parvi, no te querrás separar de ella si la ves.-dijo alejándose de su hermana.

-Por favor Pad, déjame conocerla, aun con todo esto… es mi hija. Siempre soñé que mi primer hijo seria… una niña.

Padma vio en sus ojos cansados la suplica. _"No somos malas personas, solo estamos del lado equivocado"_ pensó. Y le mostro a la pequeña. Estaba totalmente roja y succionaba el dedo meñique de Padma. Se enterneció, era su hija, parte de ella estaba en esa niña.

Escucharon pasos que se acercaban al cuarto.

-Llévatela Padma, sácala de aquí y nunca se las entregues- Pidió Parvati mientras alejaba a la niña de ella.

-Ven con nosotras- contesto asustada por lo que su hermana le pedía.

-Es tarde y no puedo levantarme, no tengo fuerza para caminar y menos para aparecer, alguien viene. Salva a mi hija Padma. Júralo.

Padma la miro con duda, acababa de pedirle que salvara a su hija. Todo el mundo estaría en busca de esa niña, no sabía si podía hacerlo. Pero se lo debía, era su hermana y sabía que ella si ella se quedaba era para morir.

-Te lo juro hermana. – Envolvió a la niña en una manta y salió del cuarto por una de las ventanas. No podía desaparecer dentro de la casona. Pero ayudaba mucho que estuviera en el primer piso.

Alecto llamó a Goyle, se dividirían, uno estaría en la casona para cuando llegara Potter y sus aurores y Goyle iría al ministerio a liberar a los dementores,

"_Después de todo este tiempo, no aprenden"_ Pensó. Mientras caminaba hacia la recamara en la que estaba Parvati. Era hora de que naciera.

En la mansión DM…

Nott y Zabini no tardaron en aparecer por la Mansión.

-Dile a Draco que venga – Ordeno Zabini a uno de los elfos que los recibía en la puerta. El elfo fue rápido a llamar a su amo.

Draco bajo las escaleras y vio a sus dos amigos.

-Nott, Zabini,- Y estiro su mano en forma de saludo. Los miraba con cara de agradecimiento.

-No tienes que dar las "gracias" Draco, sabes que haríamos esto, y más, de ser necesario.-Hablo Nott.

-Lo sé, tenemos que ir al ministerio creemos que ya tienen al otro niño. Y mis padres…- No termino cuando oyó el sonido de una aparición.

-Mis padres ya llegaron- Volteo a ver la entrada y ahí se encontraban los dos. Se sintió orgulloso de que ambos hubieran acudido en su ayuda, no tenia duda de que su madre lo haría… pero su Padre, eso sí era una gran sorpresa.

-Madre-

- Draco- Y ella se acerco y se puso de puntitas para besar su mejilla. Se retiro con cuidado y sonrió al par de amigos de su hijo.

-Padre- Dijo Draco viéndolo a los ojos, casi le regalaba una sonrisa. _"Mi padre" _Pensó. Todo el daño que lo había hecho pasar al querer unirlo a Voldemort se había borrado. Su padre estaba ahí, junto a él para ayudarle a cuidar a su hijo. No se lo dijo pero sintió un gran agradecimiento.

-Draco, dónde está mi nieto- Dijo mirando a todos los presentes sin saludar.

-En su recamara, dos elfos lo custodian para más seguridad- Dijo él caminando hacia la sala.- Tenemos que ir al ministerio. Secuestraron a alguien y necesitan ayuda.

Ginny bajaba por las escaleras cuando vio a todos en la sala. Se quedó estática al ver a los Sres. Malfoy, el plan era salir de ahí antes de que ellos llegaran, pero concluyo que ese plan había salido mal. Al término de las escaleras levanto la mirada y vio como todos, incluyendo a Draco la miraban con asombro.

Al parecer Draco había pasado por alto que Ginny seguía ahí, de seguro por la emoción que sintió al ver a su padre.

Draco se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella, la tomo de la mano y la guio a la sala. Ginny lo detuvo –Tenemos que irnos Draco, ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones incomodas después. -Él volteo a verla y asintió.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, Madre, dejo a mi hijo en sus manos, Finnigan es auror y resguardara la entrada.- Narcissa se acerco a donde estaban ellos, mirando con un poco de recelo a Ginny- Ve con cuidado hijo, y no te preocupes, estará a salvo.

Draco miro a los demás, vio la mirada de reproche que le lanzaba su padre, asintió con la cabeza, sabía que dejaba en buenas manos a su hijo y sin soltar a Ginny de la mano la dirigió hasta la chimenea, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-Draco, Rowle tenía una casona vieja a las afueras de Dulwich.- Dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Draco se giró para verlo- Comprendo padre- lo miro unos segundos más y desapareció con Ginny por la chimenea.

En el ministerio…

Draco y Ginny aparecieron por una de las chimeneas, observaron que varios aurores ya se encontraban ahí. Caminaron hasta donde estaba Kingsley y Dean.

-Tienen a Parvati- Dijo Dean al verlos llegar.

-Tenemos una pista- contesto Ginny viendo a los aurores.- Dulwich, una vieja casona a las orillas de esa ciudad propiedad de Rowle.

-Tiene fundamentos tu pista Ginny, no podemos perder tiempo.- dijo Dean,

-Sí, sí que la tiene- Dijo ella, no sabía si Draco quería que revelara de donde habían obtenido la pista.

-Mi padre nos hablo de la casa- Dijo él totalmente serio.

-Está bien, Harry está en la oficina. Hay que hacer el plan para ir enseguida.- Dijo Kingsley mirando a Draco.

Todos se reunieron, era fácil llegar al lugar indicado, Draco recordó que en algún momento fue a esa casa acompañando a su padre.

Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione indico los grupos que harían para partir inmediato.

En la Mansión DM…

-Vamos Lucius, hay que conocer al pequeño- Dijo Narcissa caminando hacia la recamara del bebé. Lucius la siguió _"Es el momento" _Pensó.

Llegaron y entraron a la recamara, miraron a los dos elfos. Narcissa se incomodo un poco al ver que los elfos no se retiraban con su presencia.

-Pueden irse, yo me quedare con mi nieto- Les indico, pero ellos no se movieron.

-¡Lárguense enseguida o serán despedidos!- Gritó Lucius.- Nosotros lo cuidaremos.- Los elfos miraron con miedo al Sr. Malfoy, sabían que Draco no les había ordenado nada en cuanto a no dejar solo al pequeño con sus padres. Salieron de la recamara y se quedaron fuera de la puerta esperando a poder entrar de nuevo.

Lucius los vio y cerró de portazo la puerta.

-Cómo se atreven- dijo lleno de furia.

-Draco les habrá ordenado cuidar al pequeño, no hagas caso. Míralo Lucius es igual a Draco de bebé- dijo ella sosteniendo al pequeño que bostezaba cansado.

-Creo que debemos dejarlo descansar, habrá sido un largo día para él.- dijo ella intentándolo poner en su cuna.

-Deja que yo lo cargue Narcissa- dijo Lucius acercándose.-Tú también ve a descansar, yo me quedaré un momento más.

Narcissa lo miro y sonrió, pensó que también a su marido le había conmovido conocer a su nieto.

-Está bien, descansare un momento y después bajaremos juntos a la cena.-dijo ella saliendo de la recamara. Los elfos seguían ahí junto a la puerta. Ella los miro y continúo con su paso.

Lucius sabía que era la hora, ese niño tenía que ser el sucesor del Sr. Tenebroso. Había hablado con Rowle y quedó de llevarlo él mismo para poder ser recompensado. _"Ya lo entenderás hijo"_ dijo en un susurro. Y desapareció del cuarto con el bebe en brazos.

Apareció en la puerta de atrás de la casona, sabía que los aurores estaban cerca, tenía que ser cuidadoso para que nadie lo viera.


	10. Ayúdalo

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

Capitulo 10. Ayúdalo.

Dentro de la casona de Dulwich…

Alecto intentó entrar a la habitación en la que estaba Parvati, pero no pudo abrir. Supo que la habían cerrado con magia, _"Yo le quite su varita"_ Pensó. Tiro la puerta con una pequeña explosión y estudio la situación. Parvati estaba sola, dormida y cubierta por cobijas… ¿Dormida?, se supone que con la poción que le había dado estaría retorciéndose de dolor de parto. Se acerco a ella y la movió con fuerza por el hombro.

-¿A ti que te pasa? Despierta estúpida, es hora de que tengas al bebé- dijo ella y continúo moviéndola.

Parvati despertó un poco, estaba muy cansada, solo quería descansar y dormir.

-¿De qué hablas Alecto? El bebé nació hace unos momentos- dijo ella cerrando los ojos de nuevo, nada le importaba ya. En esos momentos su hija estaría suficientemente lejos.

Alecto la miro con odio, le arrebato la manta que la cubría y miro la sangre.

-¿¡Qué demonios paso! ¿¡Quién tiene al bebé!- gritaba mientras sacudía a Parvati.

-No lo sé, solo dijo que tu lo habías mandado- Mintió, esta vez lo haría para intentar salvar su vida.

-Yo no mande a nadie Parvati, no quiero mentiras, dime quien vino, dime la verdad o morirás.- Dijo ella intentando calmarse, la mataría, Rowle la mataría de saber que había perdido al hijo de Potter.

-Te dije que a mí no me importaba ese niño, tú mandaste a alguien y se lo llevo. No hay más que decir.- Dijo ella tranquilamente, tenía que fingir lo mejor que pudiera.

Un estruendo sonó a la entrada de la casa. _"Los aurores"_ pensó Alecto y corrió hacia donde una vez estuvo la puerta.

En el ministerio…

Ninguno de los aurores se había quedado resguardando el ministerio. La noche amenazaba con caer y Goyle por entrar. No tuvo problema alguno en llegar a las mazmorras y liberar a los dementores. No sabía la razón pero eran muy pocos dementores, apenas contaba diez cuando se movían. Dio el mensaje que Rowle tenía para que ellos le obedecieran.

Les dio la orden para que lo siguieran a la casona y salió del edificio.

En las afueras de Dulwich…

Los aurores seguían las indicaciones que Draco les daba. No les fue muy difícil llegar. Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba la casona, vieja y destruida.

Al frente estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kingsely y Dean. Los seguían Draco y Ginny. Todos iban con sigilo para tomarlos por sorpresa. Los demás aurores rodearían la casa para evitar que alguno pudiera escapar.

Draco sintió frio, sabía que no estaban solos, se acerco a la puerta, volteo a ver a los aurores y dijo:

-Creo que ya saben que estamos aquí- _¡Bombarda Máxima!- _Grito apuntando con su varita a la puerta.

Goyle llegó a la casona y observo varios aurores rodeando la casa. _"Novatos"_ pensó.

-A ellos- Dijo a los dementores y fueron hasta donde estaba el grupo. Los dementores empezaron a atacar mientras Goyle lanzaba maleficios y apresaba al grupo de auores. Decidió quedarse fuera para ver si venían mas visitas, en esos momentos Amycus llegaba también.

Dentro de la casa, Alecto corrió hacia donde se encontraba Rowle,-Ya vienen- no tenemos al niño, no sé como paso pero Parvati lo tuvo y alguien se lo llevó- dijo ella mirando a Rowle.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No está Rowle, el bebé no está. Alguien se lo llevó.

-¿Dónde están los hermanos de ella? – Pregunto tranquilamente.

-No lo sé, no acudieron al llamado- dijo ella.

-Trae a Patil, tu hermano no tarda en llegar, y Goyle ya debe de estar afuera con más invitados.

Alecto sacó a Parvati de su cuarto, se veía muy pálida, llevaba toda la bata cubierta de sangre.

Rowle se quedó junto a ellas con la varita en alto. No todo había salido como esperaba, pero su última carta estaba cerca lo presentía.

En la Mansión Dm…

Narcissa se dirigía al cuarto de su nieto para llamar a su marido. La cena estaba lista.

-Lucius, ya está todo… ¿Lucius?- Se giro a ver a los elfos que no se habían movido de la puerta- ¿Dónde está mi marido? ¿¡Dónde está mi nieto! – los elfos entraron a la habitación en su búsqueda. Pero la encontraron vacía.

-¡Zabini, Nott!- Gritó la Sra. Malfoy. Ellos llegaron a la recamara corriendo- ¡No está! ¡Lucius de lo ha llevado! ¡Tenemos que buscarlos!... Por favor.

-El Sr, Malfoy hablo de la casa de Rowle, hay que ir ahí. – dijo Nott.

-Vamos no perdamos el tiempo- contesto Zabini

-Voy con ustedes- dijo Narcissa.

-Sra.… - Nott la miraba con duda

-Tengo que ir, él estaba bajo mi cuidado.-Dijo ella aferrándose a su varita.

-Está bien, vamos ya- Dijo Zabini

Los tres salieron en busca del lugar, ninguno había estado ahí antes. Pero lo encontrarían.

En la casona en Dulwich…

Draco entró primero, reconocía perfecto el lugar. Harry y los demás entraron con precaución. Después de la explosión que Draco había hecho sabían que los estaban esperando. Siguieron caminando cubriéndose entre ellos cuando escucharon a Rowle.

-¿Viniste por esto Potter? –Pregunto aventando al suelo a Parvati.

-Parvati- dijo Harry e intento acercarse a ella.

-Ni lo intentes Potter, entrégame tu hijo ahora- dijo el amenazando a Parvati con su varita- O ella morirá.- Alecto también apuntaba a Patil.

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Qué rayos les hiciste? Yo no tengo a mi hijo-Y miro a Patil, la vio llena de sangre… y noto que ya no tenía la pronunciada silueta que anunciaba su embarazo.

-¿¡Qué hiciste con el hijo de Potter, Parvati!- grito Rowle.

Sin que lo notaran Goyle y Amycus y tres carroñeros entraban por la puerta sin hacer ruido, se miraron y asintieron.

_-¡Petrificus totalum! ¡Desmaius!_

_-¡Depulso! ¡Petrificus totalum!_

Los hechizos iban de lleno a los aurores, pero Hermione y Kingsley reaccionaron y se defendieron. Ron estaba desmayado junto a ellos y Dean del otro lado de la habitación totalmente inconsciente por el golpe.

_-¡Finite!_ –dijo Hermione apuntando a Ron. Este se sacudió un poco y se levanto con la varita lista para atacar.

-Hermione, Scorpius- dijo Ginny interceptando algunos hechizos. Hermione comprendió.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo ella.

-Yo te cubro Herm- Dijo Ron, seguida de Kingsley que peleaba con tres carroñeros.

Draco y Ginny vieron como salían los tres aurores de la casona peleando con sus contrincantes.

-Entrégame al niño Potter ¡Ahora!- grito Rowle.

-No es hijo de Harry- Dijo Parvati desde el suelo- …Yo ya estaba embarazada… cuando estuvimos juntos.-Confeso ella, sabía que era mentira pero no podía poner en riesgo la vida de su hija.

Todos la miraban horrorizados se veía realmente mal.

-¿¡Qué has dicho estúpida! –Le dijo Rowle tomándola del pelo,- ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Es cierto Rowle…-Dijo totalmente cansada, sabía que iba a morir, pero tenía que hacer algo para rescatar a su niña- Sí utilice la poción para que Harry se estuviera conmigo… pero él no es el padre de mi hijo. Es la verdad Harry.- miro a Harry a los ojos y lentamente bajo la cabeza. Era lo único que podía hacer para que no siguieran buscándola.

-Di la verdad _¡Crucio!_- La torturaba Rowle y de vez en cuando paraba para que dijera la verdad, pero nada de lo que él pudiera hacer cambiaria la mentira de Parvati.

Totalmente agonizando por el dolor, Parvati habló. Rowle había detenido su tortura.

-Perdóname Harry… no es tu hijo…- dijo, ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Estaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Harry la miro con tristeza, lo engaño, pero verla así lo conmovió; y comprendió enseguida_, "Una poción… por eso la necesidad tan grande de estar con alguien". "No es mi hijo"_ y lentamente volteo a ver a Ginny.

Ginny al escuchar la palabra poción palideció. Harry no la había engañado como ella pensó. Se giro para ver a Draco sin bajar la varita, este ya la miraba con una expresión de angustia. Se dejaron de mirar al escuchar los gritos.

-¡Ya no me sirves! ¡Acabaste con todos mis planes! ¡No tendremos un nuevo Amo entre nosotros! –Gritaba Rowle bastante enojado.

-Te equivocas Rowle- Lucius Malfoy apareció por una de las puertas- Aquí está tu nuevo amo- Y miro a Scorpius que sonreía entre sus brazos.

-¡Scorpius! Padre no… ¿¡Qué haces!- gritaba Draco mientras se acercaba lentamente- Dámelo, entrégamelo padre- decía mientras daba pequeños pasos.

-No te muevas Draco- Dijo Alecto apuntándolo con su varita.

Draco le lanzo una mirada de odio y desprecio. Y volvió la mirada a su padre. Había confiado una vez más en él y lo había defraudado de la forma más cruel… con la vida de su hijo.

Ginny apuntaba ahora a Alecto… estaban distraídos por la entrada de Lucius y las palabras de Draco.

-Padre-decía Draco, tenía una mirada fría, el odio que sentía al ver a su padre lo superaba.

-¡Ya basta! –Dijo Rowle- Dámelo Lucius.- Lucius lo dudo un poco pero después camino hacia él.

Rowle tomó al bebe y se lo entregó a Alecto. Le hizo un ademan a Lucius para que se retirara un poco.

-Todos morirán… incluyendo este niño.- Lucius lo miro extrañado, Rowle le había dicho que sería el nuevo amo del mundo mágico.

-Mis planes no tienen sentido ahora, este niño- Dijo señalando a Scorpius- No me sirve sin el otro. Imagina Lucius a ese par de niños juntos, ¡Imagínalo! El imperio Malfoy, la sangre pura Malfoy y su sangre- Y miro a Harry- Así lo decía el hechizo… sólo esos niños nacidos de esos dos grandes magos…uno de amor, ese fue fácil-dijo viendo a Draco- Y uno del desamor; siempre pensé que sería al revés esta situación. Sólo ellos podrían gobernar el mundo mágico. ¡Ahora todo está acabado! _¡Avada Kedavra! –_Nadie pudo reaccionar, estaban atentos escuchándolo; Parvati yacía en el suelo muerta.- Tómalo Alecto, ponlo en el suelo- dijo entregándole a Scorpius. Alecto lo colocó en sus pies aun envuelto en una manta.

Draco seguía con la angustia y el odio hacia su padre. Tenían a su hijo y no podía hacer nada. Todos apuntaban pero nadie atacaba por miedo de que lo lastimara. Rowle apunto al bebé.

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas! – Grito Ginny llena de rabia.- Eres un cobarde, deja al niño y pelea con nosotros.-Y se acerco con precaución.

-¡Ginny! –Gritó Harry-

-Cállate Potter, la chica quiere morir primero que el niño… concedido _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Nadie excepto Lucius, pudo notar que Rowle no movió la varita de lugar. Él, seguía apuntando al heredero de la dinastía Malfoy… a su nieto. Lucius se movió tan rápido como pudo recibiendo de lleno el rayo verde sobre su pecho.

Harry corrió hacia Ginny jalándola del brazo, no se había percatado que la maldición no iba hacia ella.

Draco oyó las primeras palabras y vio a su padre moverse y a Potter jalar a Ginny y comprendió todo.

Su padre había muerto, para que el rayo no pegara en su hijo.

Alecto vio como caía Lucius, Rowle estaba fuera sí.

-Aun no hemos terminado-Dijo Rowle apartando el cuerpo sin vida de Lucius con un pie.-Aun quedas vivo tú Potter- Harry aun mantenía del brazo a Ginny.

-Morirás, así sea lo último que haga- dijo sin dejar de apuntar al pequeño que lloraba en el suelo.-Pero antes nos divertiremos un poco.- Miro a Alecto y ella asintió y sonrió.

-No intentes nada Potter, ni tú- dijo viendo a Ginny- O su muerte será más rápida, ¿y no queremos eso verdad? –dijo ella. Harry apuntaba a Rowle y Ginny a Alecto, no sabían que harían pero estaban alerta.

Draco miraba a su hijo y a Rowle intentando idear algún plan para sacar al pequeño de ahí.

_-¡Crucio!_-Grito Alecto, el hechizo hizo que Draco callera al piso del dolor. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa agonía, pero lo conocía muy bien. Alecto reía por ver al chico retorcerse. Ginny se soltó de Harry, miro a Draco con angustia sin apuntar a Alecto.

-Hasta que agonice- Indico él tranquilo y sin dejar de apuntar a Scorpius que no dejaba de llorar.

_-¡Sectumsempra!_- Dijo Alecto. Draco sintió como se abrían los cortes en su piel, el dolor era desgarrador, giró su cabeza y vio a su pequeño, pensando en cómo podía rescatarlo.

Ginny miró a Draco. Quería leer su mente…. Draco levanto su agonizante mirada y ella entró en su mente por un segundo.

-Lo haré- Dijo Ginny en voz alta.

Nadie comprendió a que se refería. Rowle la miró y pregunto- ¿Qué harás pequeña bruja? ¿Llorar?

-¡Harry! _¡Desmaius! _–grito ella, dando de lleno el hechizo en Alecto. Corrió y tomó a Scorpius entre sus brazos tan rápido como pudo.

Draco los miro ensangrentado desde el piso, intento moverse pero no lo logro.

Harry corrió y gritó- _¡Protego!_ - poniendo su cuerpo delante del de Ginny, que abrazaba protectoramente a Scorpius.

Rowle reacciono en seguida,- _¡Avada… -_ Pero no pudo terminar el maleficio.

-_¡Crucio!-_ Se escucho una voz. Y Rowle cayó al piso retorciéndose del dolor. El maleficio no paró, parecía que junto con el hechizo iba todo el rencor y odio posible.

Narcissa Malfoy no dejaba de apuntar a Rowle. Ella había entrado a la sala, viendo a su marido muerto y a su hijo ensangrentado. Su familia. Se vio tentada a matarlo, sabía perfectamente el maleficio, pero ella no era igual que ellos.

Harry se acerco hasta ella, la tomo del hombro para que dejara de aplicar la maldición.-Está bien, nosotros nos haremos cargo- Le dijo haciendo que ella bajara su varita. Ella lo miro con una mirada de asombro, había sido instinto lo que la llevo a atacar. Asintió y corrió hacia Draco, se arrodillo y toco su cara viendo el daño.

Ginny se acerco con el bebé, -¿Puede tomarlo usted mientras ayudo a Draco?- dijo ella entregándole al pequeño. Narcissa no podía hablar, asintió y tomo al pequeño aferrándolo a su cuerpo. Ahora se sentía segura.

-_Vulnera Sanentum_- dijo pasando su varita por el cuerpo ensangrentado. Draco la miraba, intento decir algo pero ella no lo dejo- Shhh, no digas nada ahora todo está bien Draco.- Y besos su frente.

Harry hato y les quito la varita a Rowle y a Alecto. Vio a Ginny arrodillada junto a Draco besando su frente.

Afuera Hermione, Ron y Kinsgley habían capturado a todos, con ayuda de Zabinni y de Nott. Los dementores serian devueltos al ministerio. Dean sería llevado junto a Draco a San Mungo para que curaran sus heridas.


	11. El final

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

*Lemon.

Capitulo 11. El final.

En San Mungo…

-Adelante- Dijo Narcissa, girándose para ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Ginny. Narcissa no saludo, simplemente la miraba. Ginny no alcanzó a entender que le decía con su mirada, sólo aseguro que no era la misma de antes.

-Está descansando, pero esta estable... – Atino a decir Narcissa, sugiriendo que a lo que iba Ginny era a saber el estado de Draco.

-Está bien madre, puedo hablar con ella. Necesito que veas cómo esta Scorpius, no confío del todo en Pansy.- Dijo el rubio que estaba recostado en la cama.

-Iré y arreglare los últimos detalles para el viernes.- Dijo y se levantó. Al pasar al lado de Ginny, le dedico una casi sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo Ginny acercándose a la cama.

-Mejor - Dijo secamente, él la miraba, creía ver en ella la confusión ocasionada por las últimas palabras de Patil.

-En unas horas te darán de alta ¿No es así?- Él no contesto, solo asintió con la cabeza. -¿El viernes?

-Mi padre- Oh- Ginny entendió de inmediato que sería en entierro de su padre. Ella se quedó seria mirándolo.

-Lo entiendo, y no tienes que preocuparte de nada- Dijo él adelantándose a la estocada.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes Draco?

-No necesitas decir nada Ginebra.

- ¿Crees que me puedas explicar?, porque yo sigo sin comprender nada- Dijo ella sonriendo y sentándose a su lado. Él la miraba con tanta seriedad, que ella supuso que era de esa manera en la que les hablaba a sus socios del negocio.

-Soy egoísta por naturaleza Ginebra, así que espero que sepas apreciar esto que hago por ti- dijo sentándose con dificultad.- Quiero que vuelvas a tu vida, sin mí; no quiero que alegues como siempre lo haces, ni mucho menos preguntas. Eso es todo, adiós.

Ginny lo miraba divertida, eso que acababa de decir él, no era más que una petición disfrazada de "vete con Potter". Cada que estaba a su lado la sorprendía más. Ese hombre era egoísta, ideático y terriblemente encantador. _"Me enloquece" _pensó.

-Volveré al ministerio, si a eso te refieres con "mi vida"-

-Sabes perfecto a que me refiero-

-¿Qué harás tú?-

-Creí que haber sido claro en el término "Sin preguntas".-

-¿Y Scorpius?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿No podré verlo? Eso quiere decir que no sólo intentas alejarme de tu vida, también de la de él.

-Jamás dije eso Ginebra. Puedes verlo cuando desees, mi madre cuidará de él en mi Mansión.

-No será lo mismo y lo sabes bien. No puedo cruzar ni un par de palabras con tu madre.

-Creí que estabas interesada en frecuentar a mi hijo, no a mi madre.- Ginny sonrío por el comentario.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo ella levantándose- Sabes que hare lo que me pides ¿Verdad?

-Sé que harás lo correcto.-contesto, y la miro a los ojos. Ella se acerco hasta quedar cerca de su oído.

-Me encantó sanar a tu lado Draco.-Y le dio un beso en la mejilla-, Ahora estoy lista para amar de nuevo, ya lo veras.-Y le dio otro pequeño beso.- Gracias. -Se dio la vuelta y con una gran sonrisa en los labios se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ginebra…- dijo él, respiraba lentamente, cómo se le ocurría que él tuviera ganas de ver a su sano corazón amando de nuevo a Potter, pero no logro decirle lo que estaba pensando.

-Tienes cita en el ministerio el lunes a las 8am, tienes que testificar. No faltes.- Y cerró la puerta sin dejarlo continuar.

En el ministerio…

-Llegas tarde- dijo Seamus sin levantar la mirada de unos papeles.

-Lo sé, me pase por San Mungo haber que tal estaba todo- Dijo Ginny sentándose frente a él.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo sigue?- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Quién? ¡Oh, te refieres a Dean! Bien… supongo.- Dijo ella, aunque estaban en el mismo piso ella no se preocupo por pasar a ver como seguía. Seamus la miro confundido.

-Harry quiere vernos, creo que ahora que Dean está internado él nos dará las nuevas misiones- y se levanto.

-Creo que sí, ¿Ahora?- pregunto al verlo levantarse.

-Sólo te estaba esperando Ginny, anda vamos- La levanto jalándola de la mano y caminaron juntos a la oficina de Harry.

Ginny no tenía ganas de ver a Harry, sabía que se debían una plática por lo que Parvati había dicho, pero ella no tenía ganas de entablarla.

-Adelante- dijo Harry al escuchar que tocaban.

-Harry, nos dijeron que necesitabas vernos- Dijo Seamus.

-Así es, pasen- dijo Harry desde su escritorio. Seamus abrió la puerta y le dio paso a Ginny. Ella miro a Harry, parecía que había rejuvenecido, no se veía cansado, incluso se notaba tranquilo.

-Seamus necesito la redacción del resguardo en la Mansión Malfoy, lo antes posible por favor- dijo desde su silla.

-Enseguida Harry- Se giro y salió por la puerta, Ginny intentó hacer lo mismo pero las palabras de Harry la detuvieron.

-Ginny, también necesito hablar contigo de Malfoy, aunque no precisamente de tu misión- dijo el recargándose en la espalda de su silla.

Ginny se paró en seco, no quería esta conversación, no ahora.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo volteándose para verlo.

-Sabes de lo que hablo. Ahora sabes la verdad, sabes que fue una poción la que me hizo cometer ese error. Quiero saber si aun me amas o algo cambio en este tiempo.

-Algo cambio Harry, de eso no hay duda.- Él empezó la plática y ella debía terminar con todo esto de una vez. _"Y yo que muero de ganas de gritarle al mundo que me volví a enamorar y no morí en el intento"._ Pensó.

-¿Es por él verdad?, no puedo creerlo Ginny- dijo con un tono de reclamo.

-No lo conoces Harry, no puedes juzgar. Yo estaba sola cuando me enamore de él.

-¿Te enamoraste? ¡Lo admites! ¿¡No estabas sufriendo como yo pensé! Ósea que mientras yo me lamentaba por ese estúpido error que creí haber cometido, ¡Tú estabas de lo más feliz enamorándote de Malfoy!

-Harry, no es como lo describes. Ambos nos rescatamos del dolor que nos causo una perdida.

-Sí, lo sé, sólo que yo no estoy muerto Ginny.

-Harry, no hagas esto difícil, sabes que eres y siempre serás mi primer amor. Pero ahora no te puedo mentir, lo quiero demasiado.

-Sabes Ginny, yo estaba feliz por la confesión de Parvati, ahora no sé si fue bueno que lo dijera.

-La verdad siempre es buena Harry, ahora sabemos que tú nunca me engañaste.

-Pero eso a ti no te importa.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo Harry? Aun con lo que acabo de confesarte.

-Claro que quiero, sé que podemos ser felices, como lo éramos antes. A lo mejor te das cuenta de que estas confundida.

Ginny no podía juzgar a Harry, él también había sufrido con tantas mentiras. No pudo dejar de compararlos, mientras Draco le había ordenado literalmente que fuera a vivir su vida sin él; Harry le estaba pidiendo que se quedara a su lado.

-Perdóname Harry, ya lo decidí. Y mi decisión no te beneficia en nada.- Ginny no se movía, seguía parada junto a la puerta. –No quiero ser cruel, pero no puedo negármelo, lo amo.

-Me duele que lo digas Ginny. Y sabes que no te esperaré.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas Harry.

-Sabes que cuando tú quieras volver, ya no estaré para ti.

-Aunque mi relación con Draco no funcionara, no me permitiría volver a ti Harry. Te quiero mucho pero ya no te amo, sé que el deseo de estar junto a ti ya no bastaría.

Harry la miraba, él aun la amaba, y pensó que con lo dicho por Parvati, todo entre ellos mejoraría. Pero Parvati había dicho la verdad demasiado tarde, _"Ella lo ama, y defiende su amor por él, como algún día defendió el suyo por mi" _pensó.

-Se feliz Ginny, se feliz por los dos.

-No Harry, ahora no ves la luz, pero pronto alguien llegará a tu vida y veras que puedes amar de nuevo. A mí me paso y sé que a ti también. Es mejor que los dos seamos felices aunque no estemos juntos Harry, nos lo debemos.

Todo quedó en silencio, ambos se miraban, disculpándose y dándose ánimos para continuar cada uno con su vida. Se amaron tanto, que aunque ya no era igual, dolía pensar que era el final, el verdadero final. Ninguno de los dos había descartado la esperanza de volver pero ahora todo era diferente. "Jamás" era la única palabra que los acompañaba cuando pensaban en el otro.

-Adiós Harry- Lo vio con una mirada de aliento, esperando que en ese último momento él la devolviera y ella se pudiera ir un poco más tranquila, pero eso no paso. Él sufriría como ella lo hizo, era el momento de su duelo, y aunque ella lo quisiera mucho, no podía evitarle ese doloroso proceso.

Harry se quedó pensando en ella, quería verla feliz de nuevo, aunque no fuera a su lado; pero no podía quitarse esas enormes ganas de gritarle que se quedara con él, que nadie más la haría tan feliz como él. Respiro profundamente, era hora de hacer un largo viaje para poder sanar.

Ginny salió de la oficina directo a ver a Kingsley, necesitaba unos días en su departamento, sola. Su vida ahora sí que estaba cambiando y necesitaba asimilarlo. Así lo hizo, tres días totalmente alejada de todo, encerrada en su habitación, lloró hasta que ya no salían más lágrimas, necesitaba vaciar por completo los sentimientos que no necesitaba. Se dedico a recordar y a extrañar. Lo extrañaba a él. Necesitaba verlo, hablarle. Ya era jueves y sabía que mañana por la noche tenía que ir al cementerio, sabía que ese día enterrarían a Lucius Malfoy y ella quería estar a su lado.

En el cementerio…

Todo estaba finamente decorado con flores blancas de todo tipo. Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba hablando con unas personas, al parecer el entierro ya se había llevado a cabo. Vio a lo lejos a Zabini y a Nott con sus familias, no vio a Pansy, supuso que seguía cuidando de Scorpius.

Siguió caminado buscándolo con la mirada, no había mucha gente pero estaba toda dispersa por el lugar.

Al final del camino lo vio, estaba de espaldas, _"esa tumba es hermosa… si pueden ser hermosas claro" _pensó. Estaba solo, elegante como siempre. Vio como alzaba la mirada al cielo y le pareció el ser más tierno de la tierra. Sufría por la muerte de su padre, ese hombre cruel que al final del camino había dado la vida por su nieto. Cuantos sentimientos escondían los integrantes de esa familia.

Llegó hasta donde estaba él y miro la tumba, ahí se encontraba una lista grande de los antepasados de Draco; también alcanzó a ver el nombre de "Astoria". Puso su mano en su espalda. Sintió como su cuerpo se tenso, él no había notado su presencia.

-Estoy contigo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?- Él aun no se daba la vuelta pero ya no estaba tenso.

-Lo sé.

-No sabía si hacia bien al venir, pero quería estar a tu lado.-Él solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Ginny quitó su mano y se puso a un lado de él. Volteo a verlo, tenía la mirada al frente, se veía realmente apuesto; aun en esos momentos en el que cualquiera debería de estar revolcándose de dolor, él seguía firme. Aseguro que no había derramado ni una sola lagrima, sus ojos grises se veían normales.

-Draco, hijo, nos iremos adelantando- Se escucho detrás de ellos la voz de Narcissa. Draco se giro y asintió. Ginny seguía mirando la tumba.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo Draco. Ve con ella te necesita, y más en estos momentos- dijo ella buscando sus ojos. Draco le regresó la mirada, quedaron mirándose por unos segundos.

-Has estado llorando- dijo él acariciando su mejilla.

-No es lo que piensas, estoy bien.-dijo ella sin dejar de verlo. Él bajo la mano pero no perdió el contacto.

-¿Segura?- preguntó y volteo a ver el camino que recorría su madre al lado de sus amigos.

-Claro que sí… sólo necesito un favor antes de que te vayas.

-Dime.- y regreso su mirada a ella. La noto nerviosa por lo que iba a pedir- Adelante dime, si esta a mi alcance no lo dudes.- dijo alentándola para que hiciera su petición.

-Necesito… saber si puedo ver a Scorpius mañana.

-Ya te había dicho que no había ningún problema con eso Ginebra.- y entrecerró los ojos, _"Algo estaba tramando"_ pensó.

-Pero… necesito ir a verlo y llevarlo conmigo a la madriguera.- Draco abrió un poco los ojos- Mi madre y yo cuidaremos a mi sobrina, y pensé que era posible que lo dejaras ir con nosotras. No habrá nadie más que mis padres, Victoire y yo.-dijo ella pensando que la cara que había hecho era por si Potter andaba cerca. Draco lo pensó unos momentos y pregunto:

-¿A qué hora tiene que estar listo?

-Puedo pasar por él a las once de la mañana, si te parece bien.- Y espero con los ojos soñadores su respuesta. Él la miraba, otra vez parecía niña pequeña pidiendo algo.

-Estará listo, y Ginebra…- pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo cuidaré, sabes que lo haré.-dijo ella y lo abrazó emocionada. –Gracias Draco.- Él la envolvió con sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor. Se quedaron un minuto así, reconociendo ese sentimiento que brotaba de sus poros. Ginny fue la primera en separase. Draco la miro de nuevo a los ojos.

-Sé que lo harás Gin- Ella sonrío, le gustaba que la llamara así. No llevaba ninguna prisa por amarlo, quería empezar de nuevo con él. Ya no era su rescate, ahora era su amor. Ella deposito un breve beso en la mejilla, deslizándolo hasta la comisura de sus labios, se moría por volver a probarlos; pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

-¿Te veré mañana?- pregunto ella alejándose de él. Draco lo pensó unos momentos y contestó.

-Lo harás, sin duda.- y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario. Después de algunos pasos se giro para ver si la veía y se sorprendió; ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ella sonrió picará, a él solo se le iluminaron los ojos. Ella continúo su camino. Draco alcanzó a su madre y la rodeo con su brazo, Narcissa se recostó en el pecho de su hijo y siguieron su trayecto.

En la madriguera…

Ginny se había levantado temprano para ayudarle a arreglar la casa a su madre. Su sobrina ya se encontraba ahí con ellas; ella sólo esperaba la hora indiada para ir por Scorpius.

-Ginny, hija, ¡Ginebra! – gritó su madre al ver que la pelirroja no hacia ningún caso.

-Mande mamá- dijo ella sin dejar de ver por la ventana de la cocina.

-Son casi las 10, ¿Ya estas lista para ir por el pequeño?

-Sí mamá, ya estoy lista… más que lista.- Molly se acerco y la miró a la cara.

-Nunca creí tus ojos pudieran brillar más de lo que brillaban antes. Tenías que haberte visto enamorada del niño que vivió. Era impresionante hija, pensé que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Ginny se dio la vuelta para verla, sabía que su madre no le reclamaba; sólo estaba sorprendida por el cambio.

-Yo también pensé eso mamá. Pero ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlo, Draco es simplemente genial.

-Lo sé hija, me lo dicen tus ojos.- Ambas sonrieron.

-Iré por Scorpius y volveré.- Ginny salió a la puerta y desapareció.

En la Mansión DM…

-Madre, tengo que salir. Volveré por la tarde- Decía Draco entrando a la habitación de Scorpius.- Vendrá por Scorpius en unos minutos, y madre, procura no ser muy cruel.

Narcissa que cargaba al pequeño, se giro para ver a Draco con una leve sonrisa que confesaba que no pondría mucho de su parte para lograr lo que su hijo le había pedido. Draco se acerco a ellos, su madre deposito un beso en la mejilla de su hijo.-Ve tranquilo hijo.- Draco salió de la habitación directo a la chimenea.

Uno de los elfos abría la puerta dejando entrar a Ginny a la mansión.

-Hola, ¿Se encuentra Draco?-

-El Sr. Malfoy no se encuentra señorita- dijo amablemente el elfo. Ginny lo miró confundida, él le había dicho que se verían al día siguiente; ella supuso que sería él quien le entregaría al pequeño.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto agachándose a la altura del elfo.

-No está mintiendo- Ginny reconoció enseguida esa voz, se levantó y busco a la dueña. Ahí estaba Narcissa Malfoy con Scorpius en los brazos. Ginny se puso un poco nerviosa, si bien ya había librado antes hablar directo con esa mujer, ahora no había nada que lo impidiera.

-Buenos días Sra. Malfoy- dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pasa- contestó Narcissa, era imposible leer su cara, no tenía ninguna expresión ni de odio ni de simpatía.

-Gracias, he vendió por Scorpius. Lo llevaré a mi casa.- Dijo Ginny,

-Lo sé, mi hijo me lo comento- dijo sin dejar de mirarla. Ginny creía que estaba intentando leerle la mente porque no parpadeaba.

-Está listo, ¿No es así?- Ginny no sabía cómo salir de ese apuro, "_Quizá si me relajo… no tengo nada que esconder"_ pensó.

Narcissa por fin parpadeo, y dedico una casi sonrisa a Ginny.

- Ginebra ¿Verdad?

-Así es, Ginebra Weasley Sra.

-Es mi nieto... y mi hijo Ginebra.-dijo con un pequeño tono de superioridad.

-Lo comprendo.- Ginny pensó que no era tan mala como se suponía, sólo estaba preocupada por su familia.

-Llévalo con cuidado- dijo Narcissa entregándole a Scorpius. Ginny lo recibió.

-Lo haré Sra. Malfoy, pienso regresar con él a las siete en punto.

-Está bien, ellos los acompañaran-dijo mirando a los elfos. Ginny la miro confundida.

-Mi hijo así lo dispuso.- dijo ella sin muchas ganas de dar explicaciones. Ginny asintió.

-Con permiso Sra., Malfoy.- y salió con Scorpius y los elfos. _"No estuvo tan mal"_ pensó.

-Nada mal Ginebra.- dijo Narcissa mirando como desaparecían.

En la madriguera…

Pasaron todo el día juntos, Ginny no se despegaba de Scorpius a menos de que estuviera muy cansado y tuviera que dormir su siesta. Los elfos fueron de mucha ayuda, Victoire quería jugar todo el tiempo y entre Ginny y los elfos se turnaban para poder alcanzar su ritmo.

El reloj marcaba las seis y veinte, sabía que pronto tendría que devolver al pequeño. Parecía imposible pero le era muy difícil no estar junto a él.

Molly tomó al pequeño y se sentó junto a la chimenea meciéndolo, era hora de su siesta.

Alguien se apareció en la puerta, Ginny corrió para ver de quien se trataba. Ahí en la puerta estaba el hombre más guapo y apuesto que había visto, con un impecable traje negro, su cabello rubio peinado detenidamente y una ligera sonrisa que sólo hacía que se viera más irresistible. Ginny sonrió.

-Dije que lo regresaría a las siete en punto ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- le pregunto.

-Buenas tardes Ginebra- dijo él sin dejar de verla.- No es eso, simplemente me pareció que podíamos aprovechar un poco esta situación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bien, supongo que tu madre está cuidando a Scorpius en estos momentos. ¿O me equivoco?

-Mmm no, no te equivocas.- Draco asintió y siguió.

-Podemos escaparnos unas horas, cenaremos, te traigo de regreso a tu casa y me llevo a Scorpius.

-¿Me estas invitando a cenar?-Ginny sonreía para él. Lo tenía tan planeado todo, que se le hacía imposible que se le escapara algún detalle.

-Digamos que es la forma de pagar, el que hayas cuidado de mi hijo todo el día.

-¿No aceptaras que es una invitación?- preguntó ella. Veía como Draco aceptaba con su mirada que la estaba invitando pero no lo decía. _"Arrogantemente irresistible" es lo que mejor te describe. _Pensó.

-Si así lo quieres ver, no tengo ningún problema en ello.- Ginny río.

-Acepto tu invitación a cenar, dame un minuto para cambiarme y avisarle a mi madre. Pasa, ambos están junto a la chimenea.

Draco entró y miró a la Sra. Weasley meciendo a su pequeño, el cual dormía plácidamente. Ginny no demoro en bajar.

-Lista,-dijo mirando a Draco. Él la contemplo se veía hermosa- Volveremos más tarde Mamá.

-No se preocupen por la hora, yo me encargo.- contestó Molly.

Estaban en la puerta de la madriguera, él observó que venía una tormenta.

-Hay que darnos prisa- dijo él mirando el cielo.

-Hay que utilizar tu forma de viajar favorita- Draco regresó su mirada a ella y sonrío.

-Me parece perfecto- y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo- Pero te recuerdo que es mi favorita, sólo si tú viajas conmigo- Ginny no tuvo oportunidad de responder, sintió el jalón en su ombligo y aparecieron en la puerta de la Mansión de Draco.

En la Mansión DM…

La lluvia ya empezaba a caer, sintieron las primeras gotas. Él se apuro en abrir la puerta y la invito a pasar antes de que se mojara.

-No, espera. No quiero entrar- dijo Ginny mirando los jardines de la Mansión.

-¿De qué hablas Ginebra? Entra ya, o terminaras empapada- dijo él, que ya estaba resguardado en la entrada.

-Ven conmigo Draco- Y estiró su mano. La lluvia caía con más fuerza. Draco la miro sorprendido, quizá quería matarlo de un resfriado, pero tomó su mano. Ginny lo jalo hacía ella y bajo las escaleras. Camino hasta los jardines, la lluvia empezaba a empapar sus ropas.

Ginny se detuvo en medio del gran jardín. Volteó a verlo a los ojos, las gotas de lluvia delineaban su rostro sin permiso. Ella tenía un poco de frío pero no le importo, adoraba sentirse viva y la lluvia se lo recordaba.

-Bésame… - dijo ella en un susurro. El sonido de un trueno lejano acompaño su petición.

Draco no se cansaba de mirarla. La amaba no había duda, ella era capaz de enloquecerlo y calmarlo en un instante. No demoró en atender su orden, la tomó por la cintura y fue bajando lentamente hasta unir sus labios a los de ella. Ginny rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

La lluvia seguía haciendo de las suyas, ellos totalmente empapados seguían besándose desesperadamente. Queriendo calmar el deseo de días pasados por tenerse. Ginny terminó el beso con ligeros roces de sus labios, y abrió los ojos. Él aun los tenía cerrados.

-Draco- dijo ella y él la miró.

-Te amo Draco- dijo ella, queriendo entregar en esas palabras y en esa mirada todo lo que sentía por él. Draco sonrió, Ginny juró que nunca había visto una sonrisa como esa, en él. Se veía feliz. Pero no contesto, sólo la abrazo fuerte pero sin lastimarla. Él sintió como Ginny temblaba un poco por el frío.

-Hay que entrar, estas temblando-dijo en su oído. Ginny asintió y él sin soltarla la condujo hasta la sala y prendió la chimenea. Se quedaron junto al fuego unos minutos, parados sobre una alfombra. Él, quito el abrigo de Ginny y ella se sonrojo.

-Necesitaba quitártelo, esta mojado.-dijo él como respuesta a sus rojas mejillas.

-¿Estamos solos?

-Así es.

-Completamente ¿Solos?-Él asintió con gracia- Entonces, supongo que tú también necesitaras desvestirte.- dijo con una simpática sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que sí.- dijo él.

-Te ayudaré- dijo ella acercándose más a él- El saco- dijo ella quitando y dejando que cayera al piso, se acerco a los labios de él y le planto un beso lleno de pasión. Él le correspondió con la misma intensidad, pero ella se quitó del beso bruscamente sin terminarlo y con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración exaltada. Él sonrió con los ojos cerrados y comprendió su juego.

-La camisa- dijo ella y se acercó, sacando los primeros botones, pero él la detuvo, negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-La blusa- y abrió uno por uno los botones. Ella empezaba a sentir el calor del momento. El rubio retiro la prenda de su cuerpo procurando tocar toda la piel de Ginny que estaba a su paso y la tiró al suelo. Se acercó a ella, rodeo con sus manos su cara y la besó, exactamente de la misma forma en la que ella lo había hecho, pasión y lujuria entrelazadas con el amor. Terminó el beso con un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior de Ginny.

-La camisa- dijo ella y terminó de abrir los botones. Lo miró totalmente excitada y ahora ataco su cuello. Esa mordida la había encendido aun más y quería hacérselo notar. Besó su cuello, deslizando sin piedad su lengua, y haciendo pequeñas succiones sobre su hombro. Draco recibía esa dolorosa sensación. Era su turno.

-La falda- dijo y volteo a Ginny para que quedara de espaldas a él. Abrió un pequeño botón y bajo el cierre. Bajo la falta contemplando su silueta. Eligio la espalda, besando y acariciando con sus manos gran parte de ella. Ginny gemía cuando él se acercaba a su cuello y supuso que era uno de sus puntos débiles. Siguió un momento más con su tortura y la soltó. Ginny tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, esas caricias la hacían perder la cordura, pero supuso que ella seguía. Se puso delante de él y con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa coqueta le dijo:

-El pantalón- Él la observo bajando sin dejar de perder el contacto, _¡Merlín esa mirada!_ Pensó. Ella bajo la vista y desabrocho el botón, tiró del cierre y sin soltar esa parte del pantalón lo fue bajando rosando con sus manos ese bulto que se escondía detrás de su última prenda.

-Ven aquí- dijo él y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Ginny tomó su mano y se levantó. Él la rodeo con sus manos, la tortura había sido genial pero ahora estaba deseoso por recorrer su cuerpo, por sentir su calor, por hacerla suya. Ella sintió las manos de Draco rodeándola, desesperadas por recorrerla; ella hizo lo mismo y con desesperación buscó su boca. Lo besó apresuradamente, intentando saciar sus ansias, pero sólo lograba incrementar ese delicioso dolor por sentirlo en ella.

Draco logró deshacerse del sostén de Ginny, recorrió su cuello con sus besos. La sujetaba fuertemente por su espalda, lo que hizo que Ginny se sintiera segura para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole libre acceso a sus senos. El rubio besaba por unos segundos un pezón e inmediatamente se dirigía al otro. Esa mujer lo hacía enloquecer. La atrajo lentamente y volvió a su boca. Ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y levanto una pierna, Draco la tomó de la cintura levantándola para que hiciera lo mismo con la otra. Ahora la sostenía de los muslos.

-Vamos a la habitación- dijo él entre el beso, y camino con ella prendida a su cuerpo.

-No- dijo ella sin dejar de besarlo- Vamos a tu despacho.- Él rompió el beso y sonrió con duda. Ella lo miraba fijamente, estaba excitada y sus ojos lo incitaban a aceptar. Lo vio asintiendo.

-Al despacho.-dijo gustoso. Ella sonrió y atacó el cuello de Draco. Él intentaba caminar y disfrutar el placer que ella le provocaba. Abrió la puerta y Ginny se giró para ver el lugar, su mirada era de fascinación, no conocía el lugar pero en sus días de encierro, cuando lo extrañaba, siempre imagino entregarse a él en ese lugar. Volvió al beso ahora sí, nada la detendría.

Draco quitó con una mano todas las cosas que estaban encima de su escritorio. Desesperado por seguirla tocando, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, presionaban sus senos y acariciaban sus bien formadas caderas. Hizo que Ginny se recostara sobre el escritorio y sacó la última prenda de ella. Ginny gimió sin control al sentir su cálida mano acariciándola, la tortura era malditamente deliciosa, solo la acariciaba pero no entraba.

-Draco…- solo atinaba a decir ella y seguía encorvándose al sentir sus dedos cerca de su entrada.

-Tranquila, sólo disfruta- y siguió con su cometido, pero esta vez introduciendo un par de sus dedos en ella. Draco miraba las reacciones de Ginny. Le excitaba verla decir su nombre de esa manera. _"Es mía, solo mía"_ pensaba.

-Necesito…- intentaba decir ella, pero estaba totalmente pérdida en esa sensación.

-Dime Gin, qué necesitas- La incitaba mientras seguía con sus infinitas entradas y salidas.

-A ti Draco, te necesito dentro de mí- dijo ella, él se detuvo, complacido por lo que había escuchado y se quito la única prenda que impedía que la petición de Ginny se hiciera realidad. Con cuidado se puso en su entrada, logrando que ella pudiera sentirlo.

-Sí… Draco- dijo ella levantándose, quedando sobre sus codos para poder mirarlo. En esa posición sus miradas se encontraron, ella lo miraba entregada y él totalmente perdido por ella.

-Yo también te amo Ginebra- dijo él, y entró. Ginny soltó un gemido al sentirlo y cerró los ojos. Era increíble la doble sensación que él le estaba brindando. Sus palabras y sentirlo en ella, hacían que Ginny sintiera que iba a explotar de tanta felicidad. Él se quedó unos segundos disfrutando el calor que Ginny le ofrecía, se sentía tan bien tenerla de esa manera.

Empezó a moverse, tranquilamente. Gozaba de cada milímetro dentro de ella, _"Me encanta"_ pensó. Ginny gemía sin inhibiciones a la par del vaivén, llevando sus manos hacía el pecho de él. Sin salir de él, se levanto buscando su boca y lo besó sensualmente; pero el beso se torno más rápido, ambos cuerpos exigían sentir el placer por completo. Ginny se separó del beso y volvió a su posición anterior, sintiendo como Draco se movía cada vez con más fuerza.

-Draco... Draco… -Su nombre viniendo de sus labios y es imagen que ella le regalaba, totalmente desnuda, paseando sus manos por su ardiente cuerpo, con el cabello regado sobre su escritorio y su frente con un ligero brillo por las gotas de sudor; lo volvían loco. Siguió, siendo más rápido con cada embestida, cada gemido de Ginny lo incitaban más. No quería terminar nunca pero sabía que se acercaba el fin.

-Hermosa, ven- Él la levanto poniendo sus manos en la espalda y ella se abrazo a su cuerpo. Sin salir de ella, camino hasta una silla y se sentó en ella. Ginny tomó con sus manos su cara y lo besó, sabía que estaban a punto de explotar y él le estaba regalando el momento. Ginny empezó a moverse, frotando su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Ahhhh.- gimió Draco un poco ronco, Ginny lo miraba, ahora ella estaba viéndolo disfrutar. Ginny siguió con sus movimientos sin parar. Lo hacía lo más rápido que podía, lo sentía tan dentro, era genial tenerlo así de esa manera tan vulnerable. Aquel hombre de hierro se estaba fundiendo por pasión, una pasión que ella provocaba.

-Draco… yo…yo…- dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos.

-Mírame Gin- Ella abrió los ojos y en ese momento Draco sintió una ráfaga de calor envolverlo, estaba sintiendo como ella tocaba el cielo. Él se excito demasiado al sentirla llegar. -No pares Gin,- Pidió él, Ginny siguió y unos segundos después, él se encontraba terminando también. Ambos se fundieron en el éxtasis, mirándose y disfrutando de todas las sensaciones.

Después de unos minutos, intentaban recobrar la respiración y abrazándola Draco pregunto:

-¿Fantasía cumplida? – Ginny río por el comentario.

-Mmmm de hecho, sólo una de ellas, aun necesito que me digas dónde demonios esta la cocina- Draco río con ella, era increíble verlo feliz. Se estaba riendo con ella. Ginny no podía sentirse más dichosa con ese hombre a su lado.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación o prefieres que te muestre la cocina primero?- Pregunto él, ella lo pensó unos momentos y dijo:

-A la habitación está bien, descansaremos de amarnos y después podemos recorrer toda tu Mansión.

-Excelente decisión.- dijo él. Ella se levanto y sintió el cuerpo de Draco estremecerse por su salida. Él se levantó enseguida y la abrazo.

-Me encantas Draco.- dijo mientras sentía el calor de su abrazo.- Vamos a la habitación antes de que te obligue a parar en la cocina. -Él simplemente sonrió. Se separó de ella, tomó sus bóxers y se los puso. Ginny buscó su ropa pero él la detuvo.

-Así te ves genial- y volvió a abrazarla, caminaron hasta la sala. Con un leve movimiento de varita la ropa estaba seca. Ella se puso la camisa que antes había sido de él y caminaron hacia la habitación haciendo unas cuantas paradas más.

Unos pequeños ruidos no dejaban que siguiera con su tranquilo sueño. No alcanzaba a distinguir que los ocasionaba, solo suponía que eran risas, risas como de un bebé… sí, sin duda era un bebé… un bebé… -Scorpius- dijo despertándose un poco alterado.

Ahí estaba, al otro lado de la cama Ginny jugueteando con el pequeño.

-Buenos días- dijo ella,- Mira a quien he traído esta mañana.- Draco se sentó en la cama y abrazo al pequeño que aun sonreía.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? – pregunto Draco.

-Mmm no, creo que no- dijo ella, observando lo tierno que se veía con su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Entonces, ya los tienes.

Estuvieron todo el día juntos, a pesar de la lluvia del día anterior el sol brillaba un poco para su beneficio. Por petición de Ginny comieron en el jardín, y aunque Draco no estaba del todo cómodo no rezongaba, sólo se levantaba seguido y entraba a su Mansión.

El día llegó a su fin, Scorpius dormía en su habitación y Ginny se estaba despidiendo de Draco.

-¿Segura que no te quedas?- preguntaba él, tomando un poco de whisky. Ginny lo miraba con duda, le encantaría quedarse, pero no quería apresurar las cosas.- Puedo enseñarte el resto de las habitaciones, claro, si te decides quedarte.

Ginny sonrió por su propuesta, definitivamente estaba enamorada de él. –Tengo que irme, mañana es mi último día de descanso y necesito arreglar un poco mi departamento. Además tienes que descansar mañana iras al ministerio.

-Es tu decisión- dijo él, dejando su trago sobre la mesa.

-Es lo mejor, ¿Qué harás mañana al salir del ministerio?

-Tengo una cita con Blaise, negocios.- y se acerco a ella.

-Podemos vernos cuando termines con Zabini.

-Podríamos vernos siempre, si te quedas aquí.- y la tomó por la cintura.

-No llevamos prisa Draco, además puedes irme a visitar a mi departamento.

-Podría ir a visitarte a nuestra habitación… Incluso a la cocina.- Y besó su cuello.

-Ja ja ja, Draco, ¿Me estas proponiendo que viva contigo?- lo miraba encantada.

-Sólo intento facilitar el que me veas, soy un hombre de negocios Ginebra y sumamente ocupado.- dijo en tono totalmente arrogante. Ginny río a carcajadas puso sus brazos y le dijo:

-Te amo Draco.

-Yo también te amo Ginebra.

Trece años después en la nueva Mansión Malfoy…

-Lyss hija, ¿Estas lista?- dijo Ginny esperando al pie de una larga escalera. -Scorpius, no olvides tu serpiente.- dijo al verlo salir por la puerta.

-Aquí la tengo- Y mostro el animal.

-Tranquila mamá, ya estoy lista- dijo una hermosa niña que bajaba corriendo. Tenía el pelo rubio cobrizo y unos enormes ojos grises.- ¿Y mi hermano?

-Acaba de salir, está afuera con tu padre, solo te estábamos esperando a ti señorita.

-Pues ya podemos irnos mamá.

-Bien, vamos.

Fuera de la casa, Draco esperaba a su mujer y a su hija, su hijo Scorpius ya había abordado el auto.

-¿Listas?-dijo al verlas llegar.

-Si papi- dijo la pequeña niña. Ginny sonrió a su marido.

-Muy bien, suban- ayudo a subir a Ginny al auto y se aseguro de que la puerta de Lyss estuviera bien cerrada. Tomó su lugar y partieron.

En la estación de King Cross…

-Hermione dijo que vendría, pero no logro verla- dijo Ginny, mirando a todos lados.

-Hay demasiada gente Gin, vamos o perderán el tren- dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura.

-Tienes razón.-dijo ella sin poder encontrar a Hermione.

-Lo sé.-dijo él con su sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella sólo sonrió y rodó los ojos. Caminaron unos metros y se escucho un grito.

-¡Ginny!, - dijo Hermione y se acercó a ella- ¿Cómo estás? Hace semanas que no te veo.-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo sé Herm, no tengo perdón, pero he estado un poco ocupada. ¿Y Ron?-dijo buscando a su hermano.

-Malfoy, un gusto saludarte- dijo Hermione.

-Granger.-dijo él asintiendo.

-No pudo venir, él y los papas de Lily están en una misión. Es por eso que yo los he traído, mira ahí vienen.

-Oh, Hola Rose, estas hermosa- dijo Ginny abrazando a su sobrina.

-Gracias tía, recuerdas a Lily verdad.

-Claro que la recuerdo-dijo abrazando también a la pequeña- ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

Draco la miraba, veía como su esposa abrazaba a la que quizá pudo haber sido su hija: Lily Potter. Ya conocía a la niña, era de tez blanca y ojos color café. Pero le encantaba recordarse que Ginny jamás había dudado de su decisión, ella lo había escogido a él y seguía fiel a esa elección. Se sentía orgulloso de tenerla como esposa.

-Muy bien Sra. Malfoy, gracias.

-Puedes decirme Tía Ginny, tal como lo hace Rose- dijo tocando su mejilla.

-Gracias Sra… perdón. Gracias Tía Ginny.- y sonrió.

-Es hora, suban al tren- dijo Hermione, sin dejar de ver a Ginny junto a Lily. Ginny fue a donde se encontraban sus hijos.

-Scorpius, cuídate mucho y hazme un favor, cuida un poco a tu hermana, solo un poco- dijo Ginny depositando un beso en cada mejilla del chico.

-Claro que sí, no tienes ni que pedirlo Ginny.

-Gracias cariño.- dijo ella abrazándolo. Scorpius camino hacia su padre.

-Papá, tengo que irme- dijo el pequeño rubio acercándose a su padre. Draco lo abrazó muy fuerte y le dijo:

-Suerte hijo, cualquier cosa solo escribe.

-Gracias papá, lo haré.

Ginny y Draco abrazaban a Lyss, era su primer año al igual que el de Rose y Lily. Todos subían al tren. Antes de que partiera, alguien golpeo el brazo de Ginny por la prisa de subir.

-Cuidado, que no ve que llevo prisa- Ginny se giro para ver de quien se trataba. Se quedó helada al ver a una niña de piel morena clara con unos bellos ojos verdes.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Ginny aun sorprendida.

-Mi madre me dijo que no hable con extraños señora- dijo e intento alejarse. Pero Ginny la tomó del brazo.

-Espera, ¿En qué casa estas?

-Suélteme o grito.

-Gin, ¿Todo está bien?- Pregunto Draco al verla sostener del brazo a la niña.

-Sí, todo bien. Discúlpame, solo creí que te conocía.- dijo liberando su brazo. La niña no dijo nada más, simplemente alcanzo a subir al tren unos segundos antes de que partiera.

-Es obvio que es de Slytherin Gin, no lleva capa pero su corbata es verde.-dijo Draco mirando a Ginny perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –Ginny seguía desconcertada.

-Slytherin, la niña a la que atacabas para que te respondiera es de Slytherin.

-¡Oh! Sí, Slytherin.-dijo Ginny sin dejar de ver el lugar por donde había corrido la pequeña.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
